Maethor
by The Bonfire Storyteller
Summary: A Warden, a Valkyrie, and an Orochi find themselves washed up on a foreign land after a freak wave destroys most of the naval forces amassed by the factions. They find themselves caught in a war waged by beings and monsters they never knew existed, in a land far more ancient than any of their histories date. The question is, will the fight for honor? Or will they fight for power?
1. Prologue

**When I played For Honor for the first time, I saw the ripe potential that game had for crossovers and stories. I clocked many hours in the multiplayer, discovering new armor and weapon parts to craft with. So I bring my three favorite classes into the realm of Middle-Earth during the War of the Ring. Now, for reference this will take place in the middle of Book One (The Fellowship of the Ring). They will take part within the main events of the stories, but mostly I will try to carve out my own events and conflicts (though I will try my absolute best to stick to not mess around with the lore nor the timeline). This includes bringing in OCs and the like, but don't worry, you'll be seeing some of the main characters walking about.**

 **For languages, I have relied mostly on Google Translate and Reddit for the uses of Latin, Icelandic and Japanese. However, for the usage of Elvish, Black Speech and other languages, I will most likely butcher the grammar and syntax (even with help from other sites). Please don't be afraid to PM me corrections and proper translations regarding those matters. I'm always willing to learn!**

 **I do hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to offer suggestions as to what I can add later on! Middle Earth is large, and there are things even Tolkien haven't explained before!**

Prologue: Divine Wind

It was the War of Wolves, a conflict set in motion by the master of the Blackstone Legion, Apollyon. A battle on the Northern Sea was commencing, a storm raging on as if the gods themselves were warring above. Three sides took part in this naval battle; The Knights of the Iron Legion, the Warborn Vikings, and the Dawn Empire Samurai. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as men and women fought on the boats of three factions, regardless of who or what was on them. The rain poured on mercilessly as the ringing of steel, the frenzied roars of warriors, and the dying screams of the dying echoed with the clashing of the waves.

Apollyon may have been yet another corpse now, but she certainly had her war.

Aboard a Viking longship, three warriors did battle in the watery furor. They were busy fighting off mere grunts and arrow-fodder as well as trying to keep themselves from going overboard on the rocking ship.

One was a Warden of the Iron Legion, donning a a set of interwoven silver-like metal plates in the Elner style atop chain-mail, topped by a Arcturus helmet to protect against a stray arrow or blade strike, and completed by segmentation along the torso, Dullahan style arms, and legs to provide greater dexterity in battle. His longsword, called Imperator was made by the best smiths of the Iron Legion, with an engraved Howard blade and blue Magnus hilt, combined with a silver-plated Garian guard, the face of a lion engraved in the center. He fought like the creature he bore upon his blue, white and silver tabbard, slaying both Samurai and Viking alike, all in the name of the Legion.

The second was a Valkyrie of the Warborn, wearing nothing more than a full-faced metal Siren helm with ram horns, green, pine and silver Spirel-style leather armor with Nebula metal plates along the furs. The skulls of rams are attached to her gauntlets, and most of the fur on her armor was that of a ram. Her thick bare skin was covered in tattoos, all souvenirs of past battles. The spear she carried, named Fjárhirðir, had a gold-embroidered Asger head and shaft, coupled with a steel-gray Zihrak buckler, covered in runes. Her long, thick blonde hair was braided in the back, though it was stained with blood as her spear impaled many grunts and her ram-crested shield breaking bones. They say that she, along with here weapons and armor, were forged by Thor himself, and she guide as many souls to Valhalla with glee in his name.

The third was an Orochi of the Dawn Empire, an assassin wearing gold, green and red metal plates in the Nunki style that covered most of his body with chain mail underneath, a traditional kabuto helm in the Hagane style with a coiled dragon crest, a dull gray mempo that covered his mouth and nose with dashes of tan paint that gives the image of teeth. His katana was named Kobura, designed with a gold dragon-headed Ikagura hilt, guard and Kusanagi blade, the image of a serpent running along the blade. Forged by his ancestors nearly 500 years ago and passed from parent to child, it was sharp enough to cut through the rain and the sprays of blood of foes as she struck with masterful precision. The Orochi was good at his work, and each kill brought him closer to his goals.

* * *

Foot soldiers of all factions fell to these three warriors, and soon the deck was riddled with bodies of knights, vikings and samurai alike. The three looked at each other with feelings of rage, blood-lust and determination as they began to circle up, locked in defensive postures.

 _"_ _Sem deyr fyrst? (Who dies first)?"_ the Valkyrie asked as she hefted her spear.

The Orochi was silent, but the Warden began to murmur a prayer under his breath.

 _"Dominus est, da mihi potestatem habente occidendi inimicos meos. (Lord, give me the power to slay my foes)..."_

The Valkyrie growled a little while looking at both warriors, then she let out a war cry while charging at the Warden. He blocked with his, though his eyes widened a little as he saw the Orochi take advantage of the block. The Warden then shifted his weight and shoved the Valkyrie towards the Orochi, who pivoted out of the way. She recovered just in time to block a blow from him, at the same time swinging her shield to smack the Orochi's head, sending the Samurai stumbling while dazed.

The Warden shouted as he began to unleash a flurry of attacks on the Valkyrie, who countered as many attacks as she could with her shield. The steel-coated base managed to stop the blows long enough for the Orochi to recover and attack the Warden from his right. He faced two fronts now, blocking attacks until all three locked weapons, grunting and growling as they pressed in.

 _"Þú misstir mig, hálfviti (You missed me, idiot)!"_ The Valkyrie hissed out.

Soon, she ripped her spear out, causing the Warden and Orochi to stumble at the sudden interruption. In the next moment, she shield-bashed the Warden into the Orochi, causing them both to stumble and slip on the slippery deck. They both cursed as they landed on bodies, though they acted quickly in getting up. The Valkyrie attempted to stab the Orochi while he was down, but the spearhead met a different body than the Samurai's. He had used a dead Iron Legion grunt as a meat shield to take the blow, to which he shoved and sprung up, knocking the Valkyrie back with a spinning kick. The Warden had recovered by this time, and when the Valkyrie had been knocked back, he shoulder bashed the Orochi into the mast of the ship, stunning the man.

 _"Miserum (Pitiful)!"_ He shouted while going in for a quick strike.

The Orochi gasped as he saw the blade coming, and moved just in time to avoid the strike. The blade grazed over his ornament as it struck the wood, leaving it embedded partially. The Warden cursed loudly as he yanked it out, only to be tripped by the Orochi's leg. He fell onto his back, though he raised his sword to block a heavy strike from him. He rolled back onto his feet, raising his sword and locking eyes with the Samurai, who assumed a guarded stance.

 _"Jinjyo ni shoubu (Let's have an honorable showdown)!"_ The Orochi hissed.

And that is what would have happened had not the Valkyrie rushed in and blitzed into the Orochi with a roar, slamming him into the ground with her shield. The Orochi shouted _"NANI (WHAT)?!"_ in response, though he managed to bat away a spear-strike before springing back up to his feet. The Valkyrie chuckled a little as she held up a defensive position against the Orochi, but soon was flanked by the Warden, the three forming a triangle of death.

Suddenly, they heard the creaking of wood and the roar of the ocean growing louder. The ship began to sway roughly as the waves picked up, causing the three warriors to stumble and lose their balance. The Valkyrie and Orochi clung to the mast, whereas the Warden lost his balance and slipped, sliding down to the edge of the hull. He would have slid off into a watery grave had he not grabbed one of the ship's decorative shields, keeping his upper body above while his legs were submerged. The longship then rocked back, throwing the Warden onto its deck and causing him to slide with the many corpses to the other side.

The Orochi and Valkyrie had recovered once the ship had returned its center of gravity, though the latter had their legs taken out from underneath them by the sliding Warden, with the former jumping at the last second. The Warden's hand shot out and gripped the mast, stopping him from sliding any further, though he didn't have time to get up. The Orochi was upon him, bringing down his katana on the Warden's longsword. He managed to parry the blow and shove back, sending the Orochi stumbling into the recovering Valkyrie. He fell over her and landed on his backside, giving the Valkyrie the advantage. She started to raise her spear to strike, only to hear the loud grunt of the Warden behind her. She raised her shield to block the blow, parrying the attack and sending the knight stumbling.

Right as the Orochi stood up, he let out a roar as he kicked the Valkyrie in the back, sending her into the Warden and collapsing them both onto the ground. The Valkyrie landed on top of the Warden, which in turn she rammed her knee into his crotch. Instead of feeling cloth or weaker chainmail, her leather-capped knee struck hard steel plate. She roared out in pain and rolled off the Warden, who was chuckling until he was forced to block a strike from the Orochi. In the midst of the strike, he parried the blade so that it ran forward, causing the wielder to stumble forward. Rolling back as the Orochi stumbled onto him, the Warden launched him forward with his legs, sending the Samurai skidding towards the front bow of the ship. The Warden had managed to roll up and resumed his stance, only to be knocked down by the impact of another longship colliding with their own.

* * *

He fell to his knees and began to curse, only for the stream of curses to grow as he saw that the other ship had caught, set ablaze by either a lightning strike or a barrage of oil-fire arrows. Both the ships' were caught together, the yardarms crossing and locking in as well as the oars of the burning ship crashing into splinters and the forestays of both ships tangling. To make matters worse, the sail was beginning to catch. The Orochi and the Valkyrie saw this too, and they had thoughts about jumping ship, perhaps swimming to another longship. However, there wasn't another vessel within swimming distance, and given how fatigued they were, they would drown in the process. So, there was only one thing to do.

 _"_ _Interficiam velis (Cut the sails)!"_ the Warden shouted while pointing at the yardarm with his longsword.

Despite not understanding the language, the Orochi caught on then rushed forward towards the mast. He sheathed his katana and then motioned for the Warden.

 _"Watashi o būsuto (Boost me up)!"_

The Warden looked at the Orochi with a raised eyebrow, but then he understood after the Samurai pointed upwards. He sheathed his longsword upon his back, then he got on one knee in front of the mast. The Orochi ran back and then did a running jump, landing on the Warden's back and using him as a springboard to get higher on the mast. As he did, the Samurai took a risky move and rebounded off the mast and grabbed onto the starboard shroud. Had his grip been weaker, the slippery rope and mast would have lead him to his death. Nevertheless, he climbed up as fast as he could, struggling to catch up to the sails before the fire could entirely consume it.

Meanwhile, the Valkyrie was working to free the ship away. She looked at the Warden as he was working to unhinge the decorative shields as well as the smashed oars in the rower's seats. She saw the riggings and knew she'd have to cut them, but it'd have to be on the burning ship. So she took a running start then vaulted over the hull rail onto the burning ship, sprinting towards the front rigging and forestay. She didn't take notice of the screaming and burning warriors around her, though she did fend off a berserk and burning Kensei Samurai, fending off his huge Nodachi with her spear before she shield-bashed him in the face then threw him off the ship into the water. She then worked her spear to cut the caught forestay, hacking the rope off with her spear.

 _"_ _Komdu, stykki af skít (Come on, you piece of shit)!"_ she cursed as she continued to hack through the rigging while fending off burning foot soldiers.

Up on the yardarm, the Orochi had trouble balancing upon the beam merely a hand's width thick. The rain had practically blinded him while his tabi boots slipped more than once on the slippery wood. He fell at least three times, clinging onto the wood until he got close to the blaze. He pulled himself up and drew out his katana, starting to slice away at the burning yardarm and sail. Given the conditions, he couldn't make a perfect slice, but with willpower and endurance, he managed to cut the yardarm free of the burning ship's own. Now he had to cut the sail that had been burning. He saw no other option, and with a yell he jumped off and drove his blade into the sheet. The edge cut through the cloth like butter, and it didn't slow his descent until he to cut the cloth free of the fire.

However, as the katana came free, a final snag in the sail caused it to yank out of the Orochi's hands, landing on the deck of the ship. He cursed loudly as he saw it land, though he fell in between the gap of the intertwined ships, landing in the water. The Orochi could swim as well as anyone, but only a broken oar stub had saved him from going under the waves. He took a deep breath as he surfaced, and had begun to climb out. Suddenly, a steel hand reached and gripped his own and was yanked onto the deck. The Orochi coughed a little as he rose to his knees, then he saw the thing that had saved him: The Warden himself.

It was around that time that the Valkyrie had finished hacking the rigging and ropes, untangling the lines. She let out a grunt of success as the ship came free, but then saw that another wave was forcing the ships apart. The Warden had freed the oars already, and now she had to act quickly. Letting out a grunt, she took a running start and vaulted up to the railing, then leaped as far as she could. It was a close shave, but the Valkyrie managed to grab onto one of the shields as the burning boat was pushed away. To her horror though, the damage the ship had received loosened the hold of the shield, and it started falling under her weight.

 _"_ _Oh ríða (Oh fuck)!"_ she cursed aloud.

If it were not for the Orochi and the Warden's quick reactions, the Valkyrie would have been sucked under the choppy waters. They gripped her forearms and yanked her onto the deck, and all three laid there in a pile of panting bodies. They were strong warriors, but the actions had worn them out. Their weapons were held tight even then though, and the Orochi was the first to get up and back away from the others. He could have killed them in that moment, but through his labored breathing, he figured it was only right to give them a breather. After all, the group had just worked to save their own hides from being incinerated then drowned.

* * *

Soon, the Warden and the Valkyrie stood up, the former's hands on his knees and longsword resting on his back and the latter sitting on a barrel with spear and shield resting against her chest. The rain seemed to get heavier as well as the intensity of the thunder, but the three paid no heed to the storm nor the furor that seemed to be further off. The Warden coughed a little before standing up and looking at the Valkyrie and Orochi, and he gave a nod of respect to both. The Orochi returned the gesture as well as the Valkyrie, though when she stood up all three's hands were close to their blades, ready to draw should one make a move.

"Do any of you speak the Common Language?" he asked, his Ashfeld accent giving him the air of an intelligent knight.

"Yeah, I speak it." the Valkyrie responded, her own Valkenheim accent rough and coarse but still somehow sounded feminine.

"I speak the barbarian tongue." The Orochi responded, his usually refined and sharp accent butchering the pronunciation of the words.

The Warden nodded in response, then he stood straighter in his place before casting a glance at the ship.

"Not bad work, actually. We only scorched part of the ship."

The warriors regarded their work, but when they looked out at the battle happening in the distance, all three felt mixed feelings at the battle. Loyalty tugged at their minds, how they should be killing each other in the name of their factions. After all, were they not each other's mortal enemies? But then again...look at what they had done together. They had saved the ship through cooperation - granted out of necessity - but they worked well and efficiently. Perhaps there was another way?

"So...what do we do now?" The Valkyrie asked.

"I say we sail back and then go our separate ways. I do not wish to kill either of you here." the Orochi suggested.

"I concur...but I'd like to know your names, please." The Warden asked.

"What for? We're probably gonna get gutted the minute we get there." the Valkyrie predicted.

"Perhaps, but what if we don't? There's always a chance we might live to see another day, and if I should encounter either of you on the field, I'd rather not kill you without purpose."

The Orochi and Valkyrie looked at each other, and then she shrugged.

"Can't argue with that. Name's Vinnsluminni. Astrid Vinnsluminni."

"Ryouichi Hayate." The Orochi introduced himself with a brief bow.

"Sir William Rayner. Pleasure to meet you all." the Warden added.

"So, we all know each other's names...but how are we going to get back to the battle?" Astrid asked as she pointed to the oars.

The Warden didn't think of that, and he cursed softly in Latin. They weren't going to go anywhere without oars, and he realized his mistake in smashing the vital pieces.

He was about to speak when he realized that the choppy water had gotten calmer, and that he could hear a surging off in the distance. Turning to the source of the noise, his eyes widened in horror as he could make out a force coming through in the rain. It made him take a step back from the railing, still unable to comprehend his sight. Ryouichi and Astrid turned to see what spooked William so much, and they blinked in shock as well.

" _Kamikaze (Divine wind)..."_ Ryouichi murmured aloud.

He gulped a little as he saw the large wave fast approaching, growing more and more in height. All three stumbled to keep themselves stead as the rocking began to grow rough, but Astrid took a deep breath and stood her ground, facing the rogue wave with determination.

"Why do you stand like this?" William suddenly asked.

"The Old Father wove the skane of your life a long time ago, Warden. Go hide in a slot or something, but you won't last an instant longer. Fear profits a warrior nothing." she replied with a grin behind her helmet.

William stared at the woman, but she had a point. There was really nothing they could do to avoid the rogue wave, so what was the point of fear? He swallowed it with much effort, but he took comfort by drawing his sword and kneeling down. He had begun to pray in Latin, whispering the oath he had made and giving thanks to God above that he had lived well.

"A shame...I wished to die upon the battlefield. But...we cannot choose our ends. Karma, _neh_?" Ryouichi replied as he knelt down on the deck, folding his hands in his lap.

"Any regrets, boys?" Astrid asked as the wave grew closer, the rumbling now drowning out the thunder.

"No. I have lived a good life." William replied.

"I have no regrets." Ryouichi answered, eyes still closed.

"Good, 'cause neither do I. Only thing I wish I had was a good mug of ale." she stated with a chuckle as she sat down in between the warriors.

"Mmm...a cold beer would have been wonderful now." William murmured.

" _Hai (Yes),_ I would have loved to enjoy one last shot of Sake." Ryouichi added.

The three warriors chuckled a little, though they grew silent as the rogue wave arrived. The force of the wave darkened the sky and drowned out the rain they felt thudding on their armor. It was the end for sure, but all three were at peace to different degrees.

"See you in Valhalla." the Valkyrie concluded.

Then the wave struck, capsizing the longship and sending all occupants into the ocean. They were helpless against the power of nature, and let themselves be drifted into oblivion. Each one of them began to sink into the water, their weapons held firm in their hands, and they thought the could see a light in the darkness of the ocean. It was a bright light, perhaps the light to the next world or to Valhalla, they did not know. All they knew was that death had come at last, and soon they slipped into the darkness, unknowingly that something was dragging them up...

* * *

The Rogue Typhoon as the freak wave was known in the records of the land, wiped out two-thirds of the entire fighting force, killing Knight, Samurai, and Viking alike in its blow. All three factions suffered heavy losses, putting the war on hold for quite some time. The leaders of the three factions, Lord Holden Cross of the Iron Legion, Jarl Stigandr of the Warborn Clans, and Daimyo Aya of the Dawn Empire saw this as a chance to make peace. Negotiations continued throughout the war, and just as peace could be held, fighting broke out again. However, the thought of the Rogue Typhoon echoed in the veterans of that battle, and they had learned to fear the ocean.

The names of the Warden, Valkyrie and Orochi were marked as missing in action. No one could count the bodies of the dead that floated in the water, nor could most be found. The deep had claimed thousands upon thousands of lives that night, and those three warriors were another statistic among the dead.

Just another casualty of war...right?

 **As stated before, don't be afraid to offer suggestions and what I can do to improve in your reviews!**


	2. Rivers of Fate

**First of all, I am truly amazed that so many people have reviewed this crossover with mostly positive ideas and criticism! I honestly didn't think it would start off so well or be of interest to you all, but you've given me inspiration to keep this going! I have taken all of your suggestions into consideration, and I will be sure to make good use of them if possible! Also, please let me know if you have better translations of Sindarin and the other languages in this chapter, and I will correct them to the best of my ability. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Rivers of Fate

William awoke with a start, his body shooting up and tensing rigidly. He breathed heavily as his hands roamed over his body and felt the sweat that had broken out upon his skin. He was alive...but how? The last thing he remembered was the fight against a Valkyrie and an Orochi, then the burning ship...then the roar of that rogue wave wiping out the longship. His temples began to throb as his mind tried to wrap around what had just happened and how he was still alive. It made the Warden groan in the process, and he simply slumped back onto sand? He blinked as he took his helmet off, coughing up some sea-water onto the sand as he felt waves touching him from behind, the water gently lapping over his legs.

If this wasn't the Kingdom of Heaven, where was he?

This thought came into his mind as he looked into a puddle of seawater that had gathered nearby, showing his reflection. It showed a man in his late-thirties who bore beige skin that contained faint and few scars delivered from Samurai and Viking weapons alike, short mahogany hair in a Caesar cut alongside a matching short boxed beard, cobalt eyes, a deep gash upon his forehead and along the right side of his face, coupled with a scarred lower lip from a childhood incident. The effects of the sea battle still showed, as he felt thirsty and dry as a haystack on a hot day.

His longsword still in his hand (surprisingly), William stood up using the weapon as a cane, all the while picking up his helmet and emptying out any sand or seawater. Once done, he took a breath of fresh air and looked around at his surroundings. He was on a shoreline with the wreck of the longship that he had fought on washed up, along with some of the bodies of the foot soldiers slain in that battle. In front of him was a series of hills that mingled with the flat shoreline, which then gave way to what looked to be a river off in the far distance. The stench of the corpses mingling with the salt of the air and the cool breeze was a peculiar combination, though William did not notice it. He looked down at his hands, then at the wreck, and then to the heavens above, a lost look upon his face.

 _"_ _Quid adhuc et ego vivere (Why am I still alive)?"_

At that, he heard two separate groans come from the bodies, causing him quickly don his helm and reach for his longsword, striking a defensive position. He was dry and tired, but he could still fight. To his surprise, he saw a familiar Valkyrie rise up from the bodies, cursing and muttering as she did so. He was caught off guard by her appearance, only to be further astounded when he heard a familiar string of Japanese come from his left. The same Orochi from the longship emerged from under a pile of light debris, dusting himself off as he did so. They all seemed to be in the same condition he was; tired, dried up, armor filthy, yet tough enough to fight.

"Astrid? Ryouichi?" he called out to them, praying that it really was them.

The two looked up in astonishment, taking off their helms and gazing at the Warden who fought with them to save the longship.

William saw that Astrid bore the features of the Warborn Clans clearly; a young woman in her late twenties with bright green eyes, once pale skin now tanned from wear and tear, her golden-blonde hair still wound tight in that long braid yet was wild and frizzled, a tattoo of a rune unknown to William, and a scar that ran ran from the base of her neck all the way across her face to the right, possibly from a Raider's ax or a Lawbringer's halberd.

Ryouichi on the other hand was quite clean; a young man who had seen perhaps only twenty winters with loose ebony black hair down to his shoulders which he briefly tied into a chonmage topknot, dark brown slanted eyes, tawny skin, clean-shaven face, and only a small knife cut on his cheek. He was considered rather handsome by the ladies of the Dawn Empire court, but he himself never truly cared about his own beauty, as he knew full-well that it would fade away.

"Well _ríða (fuck)_! Here I thought I would be drinking mead in Valhalla! How the hell are you two alive?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I...I don't know. It seems impossible that we are standing here." William replied.

 _"Īe (No)._ It is not impossible, William-san. Our _karma_ must not have been that we will die at sea, but elsewhere. Either that, or this is all just _sakkaku (illusions)_." Ryouichi proposed.

At this, Astrid approached William and pinched his skin, making him curse out and almost throw a punch in her face. She jumped back quickly, a slight smile on her face before looking at the Orochi with a nod.

"Well, we can say this isn't a dream. That, and I'm gaspin' for a drink." she declared.

William and Ryouichi felt the thirst in their throats as well, then with an emptiness in their stomachs. They had to find some sort of food and drink, or they will surely perish on that beach.

"Search the dead and wreckage. Bring whatever you have here on this rock. We'll ration it out so we get equal shares." William ordered.

Astrid and Ryouichi looked at each other then at the bodies. Had they been back on familiar ground, they would have fought each other over the wreckage until only one stood standing. However, they were just too dazed and confused to even think about fighting each other.

"Right...but if I find mead, it's mine." Astrid declared.

" _Anata ga iu koto wa nani demo (Whatever you say)"._ Ryouichi replied as he began to search among the bodies.

"I don't speak Moon-Speak, idiot." she grumbled as she began to turn over bodies with her spear.

* * *

After searching the wreckage and bodies as thoroughly as their disoriented minds and bodies could allow them, they looked at the stockpile that was before them, set up on a pile of driftwood. It was a mix of edible packs, giving each warrior a visage of what the other cultures had been eating during war.

"Right. We have six _caupona (canteen)_ worth a total of nine liters of fresh water; _eight_ _ratio (ration packs)_ containing hardtack bread, dried jerky, a link of smoked sausage, rice and wild onions; a solid block of hard cheese; _duo (two)_ apples that are still good, _sesquialtera liters (one and a half liters)_ ale (which will be divided equally, Astrid), and that's about it." William counted.

"Wow...we sure got lucky." Astrid stated as she looked at the stockpile.

William nodded, setting his helmet down next to Astrid and Ryouichi's own. He then began to divide up the rations among the warriors, as much as he would have liked to take it all for himself. Each one received two canteens, two-and-a-half packs of rations, a third of the cheese block, a third of each apple, and a pint of beer each.

"Let's have ourselves a little seaside picnic, shall we boys?" Astrid asked as she and Ryouichi pulled together a makeshift table of driftwood and broken barrels.

Both men nodded, and as they sat down, sitting cross-legged or in Ryouichi's case sitting on his knees, they began to eat. There was no formality at this table, as they were all hungry and thirsty. However, William had pressed his palms together and murmured a prayer that briefly caught the attention of Astrid and Ryouichi, who both were in the midst of stuffing their faces.

 _"_ _Benedic, Domine, nos et haec tua dona, quae de tua largitate sumus sumpturi (Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty). Per Christum Dominum nostrum (Through Christ our Lord). Amen"_

With that, he finished with the sign of the cross and began to eat with Astrid and Ryouichi. The food was bland, as expected, though it filled up the warriors' stomachs. All pieces from the packs were eaten together, and the water was thoroughly refreshing. However, they were careful to make sure that they had enough left for the travel ahead. Who knew what could happen if they ran out of food to eat.

In the middle of eating though, Ryouichi stopped and looked up, his eyes narrowed towards the nearby hills. Instantly he set down his food and moved his hand over to the sheathed katana, standing up and facing westward. By instinct the Valkyrie and Warden almost snatched their weapons up, but they saw that the Orochi's own wasn't pointed at them.

"What is it?" William asked.

 _"Nanika ga akushūwohanatsu...sore wa watashitachide wanai (Something smells foul...and it isn't us)._ "

"Hey, we don't know Moon-Speak, remember?" Astrid interjected.

However, Ryouichi held up his blade for silence, then he began to lean forward and seemingly gaze at the nearby woods. He could feel something nearby, his hairs standing up on the back of his head. He couldn't describe what it was...but it just felt entirely evil, as if a group of Oni (Japanese demons) had set foot near them.

"There's something over the hills... _kiken'na (dangerous)._ Very bad. I know not what it is, but it is close..." he described.

" _Góður (Good)_. I could use a warm-up." Astrid replied as she stood up and grabbed her spear and shield.

"Wait. Gather the provisions and let's go up to the hill. Let's scout them out before we attack. If it's two or three we can take them on, but if it's a whole company, we need to be smart about it." William cautioned.

"I agree with the Warden. It is wise not to strike before you can see." Ryouichi chimed in.

"Hah... _Þú bæði skortir hrygg (You both lack a spine)."_ Astrid jeered.

"I heard that, _barbara (barbarian)_." William retorted as he packed up his own share of rations.

They soon donned their helms after cleaning up, and were off to find the source of the smell, following Ryouichi closely.

* * *

"Move it! Get this elf-filth ta Isengard!" the Uruk captain known as Ishmoz Fire-Brander bellowed to his pack.

The soldier Uruks roared in response as they pushed the captured elves with them along the trail. Whips cracked and cries escaped from the enslaved elves as they were dragged along, heading to the realm of Isengard for a fate worse than death.

Ishmoz was the leader of this band, a giant Uruk with green burnt and bloodied skin, black armor bearing multiple burn marks and brands, blood-shot olive eyes, a full-faced helm in the shame of a disfigured dragon's head, and he was armed with a large cleaver with a human skull on the pommel alongside a horrifying brand still glowing hot.

The elves captured constantly looked back at the Fire-Brander, showing obvious fear of the weapon he carried. The quarry they drove consisted of a scouting party dispatched from Rivendell, only to have encountered this war-band from Isengard. They originally had ten, but now they were reduced to two. They had done a number on the war-band though, as they were reduced from thirty to nine Uruks, including killing two captains. They bore a hatred for these elves as they had all their meager lives, and the only thing that kept them from slaughtering the two elves would be the torture the Warchief would have them endure.

"Oh th' Warchief's gonna have some fun wit' you, ya elf-shrakh!" one soldier jeered.

The two elves remained silent, fearful and ashamed that they were defeated by such creatures. The horrors of seeing their friends and allies dead before them made both elves be grim and silent. Already they bore Ishmoz's brand upon their backs, a shame that can only be washed off by redemption. But they were denied even that, their weapons and armor taken from their very hands. They walked in rags, barefoot, their skin smeared with dry blood and dirt, their once bright and smooth hair now gnarled, tasseled and caked in blood. They were the picture of misery, and they knew it was only going to get worse. They would have fought back, and they had resisted many times, but they were starved, drained of stamina so they would follow like cattle. Ishmoz was a professional in breaking prisoners.

" _Dorth- polodren, Calithiel (Stay strong, Calithiel). Dorth- polodren an mín núr (Stay strong for our people)."_ The first elf said with a deep but wise voice Sindarin to the female elf next to him.

"Oi, shut yer trap! You'll get yer fill a' talkin' an' singin' at Isengard!" Ishmoz shouted as he clubbed the elf on the back.

He fell to the ground silently, and Calithiel felt tears sting her eyes. She had no idea how her mentor Balrandir could stay silent and bear the torments without breaking. It was true that at least four millennia separated them, and he was only two millennia younger than Elrond...but that horrible orc had taken so much delight in torturing their friends for no other reason than for entertainment. How could Balrandir not break under the fire and steel of "Ol' Brandy" as they named the branding iron? She had experience of two thousand years, having killed Uruks and Orcs before along the borders of Lothlórien...but to be broken before her Rivendell mentor...

"Ooooh, he's a tough one boys! What's say we brand 'im once more?! I'd say he's earned it!" Ishmoz roared.

The other Uruks cheered them on, figuring it wouldn't hurt to do one last touch-up before the final torture from their Warchief. Balrandir was standing upon his knees when he was grabbed and hauled up to his feet, all the while Calithiel was held back by two other Uruks, easily ignoring her struggles.

" _Baw (No)! Leave hon eriol, cin úan (Leave him alone, you monster)_!" she shouted to him, half in fear and half in rage at the Uruk, the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Where should we brand this filth, lads?!" Ishmoz asked.

"Oh, oh! Brand 'im on his arse!" an Uruk suggested.

"Nah, ya stumpy shrakh! Brand 'em on his face! Make 'im uglier than Kruk!" another replied.

"Wait, what about on 'is lower bits?! He won't need those anymore where he's goin'!" a hunter Uruk hooted.

"Good idea! Then we'll feed it to the Wargs!" Ishmoz declared as he held up the branding iron.

Balrandir gritted his teeth for the incoming pain as they lifted up his tunic to expose his manhood, and the captain raised the branding iron once more. The look of sadistic ecstasy was in his eyes as came closer, though he turned to the two Uruks holding Calithiel with a grin.

"Make sure she watches this, boys! I want 'er ta hear 'is screams in 'er nightmares!"

* * *

During this encounter, William, Astrid and Ryouichi had made their way from the shoreline and over to the edge of the woods, then upon a glen where they saw the pack of Uruks. All three wrinkled their noses in disgust, but it was William who abhorred these creatures more than the rest. They looked like demons and abominations straight out of The Bible itself, things that had no other purpose than to destroy.

" _Monstra (Monsters)..."_ he cursed softly.

"You have a plan?" Ryouichi asked coldly, his eyes focused upon the two Uruks holding the woman.

It was obvious he was eager to kill them particularly, though they looked over at Astrid and saw the hunger for battle in her eyes. She wanted to kill to see what they were made of, these odd green and brown-skinned things.

"Yes. Astrid, you lead the charge. Ryouichi will free the captives. I will take care of the branding monster." William devised.

"Sounds good to me!" Astrid shouted before jumping over and running down the hill.

 _"ÉG DREP ÞIG (I'll kill you)!"_ she shouted as she ran down and collided with the Uruks.

William didn't have time to hold her back, but he felt the urge to kill these satanic creatures. He felt that he'd be doing the world a favor. He looked over at Ryouichi and nodded, both of them rising then rushing down the hill, their swords drawn and aimed at the large creatures.

" _Nulla misericordia (No mercy)!"_ the Warden shouted.

The Uruks were caught completely by surprise as they heard the war cries, then they shrieked as they saw the Valkyrie shield-bash right into an archer, knocking him to the ground. His horrified face was then impaled by her spear in a spray of blood. Ishmoz's branding iron was a mere inch away from searing the flesh off of Balrandir's skin when he turned to see the commotion.

"What the...bloody tarks are here?! Kill 'em, boys!" he commanded.

However, that was easier said than done. The salted human warriors were rested now despite their short break from the ocean, and they began to kill without mercy.

* * *

Astrid faced off with two more Uruks armed with simple cleavers who rushed in to kill the Valkyrie. She smirked as she countered one blow with her shield then used the stunned Uruk as a defense, knocking him into the second Uruk. They both clashed into each other, falling to the ground where they squealed in pain. Astrid's spear had impaled them both despite how fat they were, then they were silenced as she ripped it out of their torsos and impaled them through their heads, skewering the two. She yanked it out with victory, only for her to counter a spear-wielding hunter Uruk.

"What's a tark woman doin' out here?! Nevermind that, fresh meat for me!" he cackled, only to yelp as he began to block against several shield bashes.

Soon however, the Uruk felt himself tripped from Astrid's leg-sweep and fell onto his back, letting out a gasp as she saw him rise over her. The last thing he saw was two maddened eyes behind that ram-like helm, then blood filled his eyes as Astrid picked him up by the collar and delivered several headbutts to his face, continuing until the blunt blows had finished him off. Astrid let go of the corpse, dropping it as casually as a child drops a doll on the ground.

" _Þú fífl vonbrigðum mig (You idiots disappointed me)."_ she jeered to the corpses before turning to the skirmish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryouichi faced his opponents with cold eyes. He drew out his katana and faced the two Uruks holding their prisoner. He was considerably shorter than them, making them laugh loudly as they saw him just stand there, regarding the creatures.

"Oi Tumug, get a load of this Easterling! He's probably an undergrown Easterling!" the first Uruk jeered.

"Tark or not, he's mine! Hold 'er, Mugrish!" the second one commanded as he tossed Calithiel to his companion and withdrew two axes.

He chuckled as he approached the Orochi, who stood still and merely stared at the lumbering Uruk. Calithiel thought that this man was mad, and she began to struggle to get loose. However, both her and Mugrish were shocked at what they had just seen; Tumug had roared and brought his ax down for a crushing blow, only for Ryouichi to flash out his katana with the speed of a lightning bolt. He easily parried the blow by driving the hilt of his sword into the Uruk's chin, dazing him before he felt the blade pierce his throat. Tumug choked and gurgled blood as he reached up and grabbed the blade, though it was no avail as his body weight slid him off the blade, the edge easily slicing through his neck and fingers.

Mugrish let out a howl of fear as he saw his friend fall so quickly before the Orochi, but it spiked as he saw the brown eyes set upon him with cold malice.

 _"Anata ga tsugi noda (You're next)."_ the Orochi stated as he flicked the blood off of his blade and pointed it at Mugrish.

Mugrish in that instant dropped Calithiel and began to run, howling and bellowing in fear of Ryouichi. He dropped his own weapon and ran as far as his misshapen legs could carry him, though it was no avail. The Orochi was already on him, and he felt cold steel slash his hamstrings and tendons. He shrieked and fell to his knees, all the while struggling to crawl away from the samurai. He looked up and was about to plead when the katana was brought down upon him, easily slicing his head in half. Black blood and grey-matter spilled out onto the ground as the Uruk's body twitched, but Ryouichi merely flicked the blood off of his blade, then left the corpse in the ground for the worms. _  
_

* * *

Finally, it was just William and Ishmoz. The two Uruks holding Balrandir had run off out of fear, which Astrid and Ryouichi went after them. The two didn't notice nor did they care. Ishmoz was furious for having his plans waylaid by some tark, and he would enjoy gutting this man-filth.

"Man-filth! Whaddya think yer doin' here?! Ya...ya've ruined everything! I'm gonna burn ya from th' inside out, ya filthy tark!"

With that, he rushed forward and hoped to break the Warden's guard with his branding iron. William side-stepped the blow and shoulder-bashed into the Uruk, causing him to stumble. Ishmoz growled as he then traded blows with William, both parrying the attacks over and over. At first, it looked as if Ishmoz was going to win, with him constantly raining down blows upon the Warden. However, he was merely testing Ishmoz and seeing how he fought, learning that the Uruk was consumed with rage to think clearly like he normally did.

" _Miserum (Pitiful)!"_

The Warden was not impressed with Ishmoz, and decided to end it quickly. Parrying an sideways blow, he half-sworded the Uruk by bashing the hilt and guard into its face, disorienting him. Next, the Warden lined up two light strikes on Ishmoz's chest, followed by a hammer-strike. The force dented Ishmoz's armor, and before the Uruk could recover he felt the longsword chop into his shoulder, burying itself halfway through his torso and chopping through the weaker chainmail.

He howled in agony as the blade was ripped out, but his last moments were seeing William flip the longsword in his hands so he gripped onto the blade itself, then bring the hilt and guard down upon the Uruk's head. The hard steel pierced through the helm, bludgeoning the skull and burying itself within. Ishmoz's mouth drooled and foamed with blood as his eyes rolled up, blood pouring over and clouding his already dampened sight, and as the hilt was ripped out he felt his head severed by a strong and unstoppable blow. The longsword cleaved through flesh, cloth and bone, and the severed head went flying into the air, landing beside the Warden's feet.

So ended Ishmoz Fire-Brander, decapitated by a Warden's longsword. His body fell limp to the ground, with William standing over it. He breathed softly as he regarded the corpse, then he wiped his longsword blade upon the grass. The black blood stained his armor, but he cared not. He had done good work in the name of the Legion, and after murmuring a prayer of thanks to God, he looked down at the corpse once more.

 _"_ _Et comburam in infernum, abominatio est (Burn in hell, abomination)."_

* * *

Soon, Astrid and Ryouichi came back to the battleground, carrying the heads of the Uruks that had run. They tossed them to the ground at the dead captain's corpse, looking rather satisfied with themselves, the effects of the adrenaline wearing off.

"It was fun running after them. Didn't think such big and ugly _bastarðar (bastards)_ were scared so easily." Astrid commented.

" _Hai (Yes)_...makes me wonder where these creatures came from." Ryouichi murmured as he moved Tumug's body with his foot.

Peculiar creatures they were. The green, brown, and yellow skinned and misshapen creatures that lay dead at their feet looked like perversions of human warriors. The warriors regarded the corpses silently as they looked on, each one formulating their own opinions. Either way though, each had seen his or her fair share of blood to be shaken by such carnage, even by those abominations.

William moved over to the pile and spied one of the many weapons by the slain Uruks, kicking off the corpse to examine it closely. It was a crude slab of iron that was sharpened to merely butcher the victim. No skill seemed to be put in these blades, though he was sure that the weapons had taken many lives, judging from the notches and chips in the metal.

"Wonder what you might call these things..." William asked aloud as he finished examining.

"They are Uruks, a monstrous race bred in a place called Mordor, a land that is as vile as their hearts." they heard an unfamiliar voice say.

All three warriors turned to with hands on their weapons to see Balrandir and Calithiel standing there, regarding them with a degree of respect. Upon closer look, they could see that these beings were very similar to human, but when Ryouichi looked closely at their ears, they seemed to be rather pointed. That, and he believed that if they were washed and cleaned, they would resemble some of the fairest creatures on the earth.

"We thank you for rescuing us, but what is a Gondorian knight, a Rohan Shieldmaiden, and an Easterling doing here?" Balrandir asked.

" _Manere, manere (Wait, wait)._ Gondorian? Rohan? What are you two raving about?" William asked.

Balrandir and Calithiel looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then realized that the three warriors were telling the truth. He looked over at his apprentice before resuming his gaze back at the warriors, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I had a feeling that you three were foreigners, but I took a guess anyway. But I must ask you a favor...do you have any food or water? We have had nothing but their horrid grog, and I believe that Calithiel cannot last another day without water." Balrandir asked.

His throat was parched and his stomach had been empty for days at a time, but he could manage it. This wasn't the first time he was skin and bone, but for Calithiel, as hardy as she was in battle, had not been trained in survival as well as he was. Her eyes glittered with defiance when she was given bread and grog by the Uruks, but he could see she was slowly withering away. They needed something to drink quickly, or they would never see Rivendell again.

William looked at his three companions, then he sighed a little as he brought out his canteen of water. As much as he wanted to keep the rations for himself, he knew that these strange people needed it more. The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away, after all.

" _Bibe (Drink)_. Ryouichi, Astrid, give some to the woman as well." he asked.

"I don't think she'd want mine. I spit in it." Astrid confessed.

"Wow...I'd expect nothing less of a Viking." William groaned with a rolling of his eyes as Balrandir drank the water.

"Hey, it works."

To this, Ryouichi merely walked past the two and walked up to Calithiel, opening the canteen and holding it up to her. The elf woman took the water and drank from it, relishing every single drop that ran down her throat. Dust and blood that had welled up were washed away, and when she finished, she wiped her mouth and gave it back to Ryouichi. When the Orochi took the bottle, he could see the pure thanks in her sea-green eyes. They were dulled and faded from the horrors of Ishmoz, but the Orochi could see a light attempting to pierce through the clouds. Already he was forming a haiku in his head about this strange woman, who seemed skeletal now but in time would become as beautiful as the Sakura trees of home.

" _Onamaehanandesuka (Are you alright now)?_ Oh, forgive me...what is your name, lady?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

Calithiel looked at the samurai with a blank expression, but then she looked away and a small embarrassed blush began to grow on her face. The Orochi raised his eyebrow, but then Balrandir stepped forward and got his attention with a tap upon the shoulder.

"She doesn't understand the Common Tongue, lad. She only knows Sindarin, nothing else."

Ryouichi found himself briefly embarrassed alongside Calithiel, but nevertheless he retained his composure and bowed his head in apology before looking up and back at Balrandir.

" _Sumimasen (Sorry)._ Forgive me for my mistake, sir."

"There's no need to. You did not know. Her name is Calithiel Elanor of the Woodland Realms I have taken as my apprentice. I am Balrandir, warrior of Rivendell, her mentor and adoptive father. We are elves, as you may tell. We were-"

"Hold on, hold on. Just a moment...did you just say 'elves'?" Astrid suddenly broke in.

"Yes...we are elves. You sound surprised." Balrandir responded.

"As in the folk of legend that dance around fireplaces in the woods, sing and play the flute, love woodland animals, and kill any human that tries to walk into their domain?"

"I know not where you've heard these rumors, but I can assure you we don't have a hatred of humans, unless they are in service to the Enemy."

Astrid cocked her head a little, wondering what this so-called "Enemy" was. However, William pressed forward and cleared his throat before the Valkyrie would cause any more trouble.

"I am Sir William Rayner, Warden of the Iron Legion. This is Astrid Vinnsluminni, a Valkyrie of the Warborn Clans, and Ryouichi Hayate, Orochi of the Dawn Empire. We found ourselves washed ashore upon this land after a rogue wave wiped out most of our naval forces, and we awoke mere hours ago." he introduced.

"Believe me elf, we aren't together for the sake of happy feelings and butterflies. Our lands are at war together, and Odin decided to play a cruel joke on us by having us wash up ashore alive and well. I'd kill these boys over a bottle of mead any day." Astrid chimed in.

Balrandir nodded as he took in the information, examining the warriors up and down while William and Ryouichi rolled their eyes, even though they knew the threat was far from empty. They certainly were washed up from the water, as they smelled of salt and sand. They were healthy and strong, though the look of fatigue through their eyes were no different from their own. Perhaps it was for a reason that these foreigners arrived just in time to save them.

"Well Sir Rayner, we are indebted to you and your company. I can repay the debt if you come with us to Rivendell. It will be six months at least on foot, but if we are able to find transport up the Bruinen River, we will be able to reach there by the twenty-fourth of October. You'll find warm food and drink there, smiths to repair your weapons and armor, and healing arts for any wounds you might have suffered."

Here, the three warriors looked at each other with suspicion. It sounded too good to be true, especially coming from some prisoner that they had found. However, the thought of food and drink did appeal to the company, and they did need their armor repaired. Still, Astrid remembered from the legends of her people that elves could be tricksters, particularly enjoying the sight of humans lost and confused.

"Oh really? And why should we trust you?" she asked.

"Because we are at your mercy right now, Valkyrie. You could abandon us in the woods and we will find our way back to Rivendell eventually, but we will have nothing to defend ourselves with save the weapons we take from the Uruks, but we are not strong enough to fight off another party of them. I speak the truth, here and now. Balrandir of Rivendell always repays his debts when he says he will."

The elf said this with such sincerity that Astrid found herself lowering her guard. She could see the toils and horrors he and Calithiel had underwent in his eyes, and while he did not show it, Balrandir was desperate for aid. It was a fool-hardy gamble, but what choice did he have? She didn't feel pity for this being, but her inner conscious seemed to tell her to lend a hand. Besides, she knew full-well that the three could kill them should they go back on their word. No one has betrayed a Valkyrie without feeling the gods' wrath afterwards.

"Well...alright, just because I'm in a good mood. All in favor of helping the sprites?" she asked William and Ryouichi.

" _Sic (Yes)_."

" _Hai (Yes)."_

"Then it's settled. Let us make our way to Rivendell before the the end of October."

With that, the the newly-formed company scavenged for supplies of any kind, finding a map of a land called Middle-Earth, a crossbow with ammunition for Balrandir, and a simple spear for Calithiel. There was nothing else that was edible nor usable on the Uruks, and finally they left the corpses where they were, already feeling foxes and crows gathering for a black-blooded feast.

* * *

For three weeks the company traveled, staying off the open roads for secrecy and speed. Through woods, flat land, over hills and under the sun and moon they walked, following Balrandir and Calithiel. Ryouichi was behind the she-elf, followed by William who acted as a defense, and then Astrid brought up the rear. She was the best scout among the three warriors, and her eyes darted everywhere for any sign of danger. They came upon a small fishing hamlet on the side of the Bruinen, who were utterly suspicious of the group, but welcomed them after they promised to pay for food, shelter and rest. After eating some smoked trout and bass, clean and clothe the elves in rough-spun peasant clothing, William negotiated a price for buying three boats the villagers kept. It seemed that these simple humans didn't value any sort of gold or currency, so it came to bartering for resources and work.

Here, the elves proved that they were efficient. They worked for a day with the fishermen, helping them catch fish, prawn, shrimp and other river-dwelling creatures. Astrid had some skill in wood-carving, and she helped two of the men build a small fence around the hamlet, despite her internal protests. Ryouichi was a skilled cook when it came to food, helping the women prepare food for the villagers after the elves brought in the fish and crustaceans. Finally, William found himself working with the local strongmen to repair a few huts, helping them lift heavy stones and logs to reinforce walls and roofs. It was a hard day of work for them, but they earned their keep for the food and the transport. The next day, the party set off on three strong canoes, with Balrandir and Astrid in the lead, Ryouichi and Calithiel in the second, and William alone with the supplies for the journey upriver due to the weight of his armor. The fishermen waved their goodbyes to the five strangers knowing they will never see these people again.

With the help of that odd company, it soon grew from an isolated spot to a village, then after more and more traders came through, the village became a fishing port for travelers. It was named Oddwater for the sorts of travelers that would later come by, eager to taste the peculiar styles of seafood that Ryouichi had shown them, barter for goods in among the traveling merchants, tell stories in the taverns that sprung up, and even settle down to live in the thriving port. By the late Third Age, Oddwater became a city in its own that hosted a variety of species; men, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and even one or two of the Dunedain resided here, creating businesses and legends of their own.,It would act as a port between Rivendell and transfer goods to the Greyflood river, establishing a new line of trade for the region. All because five travelers wanted to buy a few boats for travel.

* * *

In the present time, the company passed along the river, rowing and keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. Throughout the voyage, they shared stories and spoke about each others cultures, Balrandir explaining about the history of the elves. He told them tales about the Maiar, the Grey Havens, his time serving under Lord Elrond, and how the founding of Rivendell came to be. He also explained about the way time was kept here in Middle Earth, explaining its months, years and dates. William was relieved that it was very similar to his own people's as well as Astrid's own, but Ryouichi sat in the back of the canoe, listening to every single detail about the conversation. All this...this was new to him. From the moment he had set foot out of the Dawn Empire on that fateful sea-battle, he had left his own world to see the new world in the flesh.

However, not only did the samurai listen to the conversations the elf had with the Warden, who began to view each other as acquaintances, he would gaze at Calithiel, finding himself growing lost in her gaze. After the much-needed rest at the hamlet, Calithiel had began to show some of her own hidden beauty. Her eyes had begun to show the light that the samurai had seen veiled before, her hair now showed its natural auburn color, her skin was light and pale undefiled by scars or tattoos, and even in the rough-spun clothing, Ryouichi's heart fluttered at her gaze. Whenever she turned to look from rowing, he would keep his own head down, focusing his gaze upon the trees and mountains. His discipline retained his composure for him, but he still was a young man after all.

"Hey, Ryouichi! You alright over there?" William suddenly called out.

"Huh, what? Yes, I am fine!" he called back, snapping out of his trance.

"You sure? We kept calling you over and over again. Something on your mind?"

"O-Oh! No, nothing of value. I just haven't seen such trees like this before. I wish I had some paper and ink to capture these scenes."

It was a half-lie, but it seemed to satisfy William. The samurai was about to let out a breath of relief when he saw Astrid staring right at him. Without her helmet, he could see the impish grin that began to grow on her face. Ryouichi realized with horror that she knew exactly what had been capturing his attention, and it was confirmed with a wink before she turned away. The embarrassed Orochi wished he could take her head off at the moment, but for now he had to row and keep from shaming himself in front of the company, especially Calithiel.

"So...what happened with the Uruks, Balrandir?" William asked from the back.

"It was a terrible skirmish we had with those creatures. Our scouting party had originally been ten, but we dwindled the Uruk pack from thirty to the nine you slew. They caught us by surprise, something that rarely would ever happen. They used tactics that were unusual for Uruks, making use of earth to hide their scent, formations that seemed to kill us off one by one...it was something that caught us all off-guard, but we couldn't do anything." Balrandir admitted.

"Are those green-skin _bastarðar (bastards)_ supposed to be stupid or something? Because that fight with them was pitifully easy." Astrid observed.

"Perhaps to you, but you had never fought an Uruk before. They are dim-witted in respects, but this group's cunning was appalling. As I have said, we have never seen Uruks use solid fighting styles other than rushing in and seeking to kill their quarry in the most brutal and primitive ways possible. The fact that they escaped our senses truly worries me. Had it not been for that captain's sadism in branding us, Calithiel and I would have been among the dead." Balrandir replied sternly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. That monster is burning in _Inferos (Hell)_ for the horrors he has done to your kind." William declared.

"Perhaps...but there are millions more like him. One Uruk can easily be replaced by a dozen more. The fact that they were this far away from Mordor makes me question their activities..." Balrandir murmured, but then he looked back at the three briefly before asking them a question.

"Why are your peoples at war? Some ancient blood feud?"

This question caused all three to suddenly grow grim and quiet. Even Calithiel stopped and looked at the warriors, focusing her concerned gaze at Ryouichi. The samurai didn't look at her, and neither did the knight or viking. They seemed lost in thought, remembering the battles and blood spilled over a reason lost in time.

"We don't know, Balrandir. That reason is buried under a thousand years of death. Ashfeld, Valkenheim, and The Myre have been at each others throats for centuries, but the moment we have peace, staying away from each others' borders, an accursed woman by the name of Apollyon came with her Blackstone Legion, sparking war between all three realms once more. It first began with the Blackstone Legion harassing the other Ashfeld legions, particularly that of the Iron Legion. Then, she provoked the Viking clans into attacking each other, killing and killing until there was only one Warborn Clan left, absorbing all others under its banner. Then...the Vikings began to raid the Dawn Empire for wealth, resources and glory. In turn, the Empire retaliated and began to fight back. Soon...we all were fighting each other once more. Then that rogue wave came in, decimating us all. I know not whether it was God's finger or if it was an accident...but now we are here, three warriors from factions at each other's throats over some madwoman's dream."

William had said all of this in a somber tone, wishing that none of it could have happened. He had seen his friends die in horrible ways, being killed by both Samurai and Viking alike. He hated the Blackstone Legion more than anything, but since the High Lord Warden had turned many of its soldiers to the Iron Legion, he had hope for the future...a small hope, but hope nonetheless.

Astrid found herself paddling mindlessly at the reminder of the war. She had reveled in the battles that they had fought, slaying many enemies and earning a name of renown for herself. However, the more she fought and killed, she began to grow more obsessed with battle than comradeship. Friends she knew began to shrink back from her, warriors who would wrestle bears to the ground fearful of a young woman. It began to gnaw at her mind if she was trying to please the gods too hard guiding souls to Valhalla with her shield and spear, or if this was a test for being a true Valkyrie. If so, she was surely failing if her own allies would keep away from her.

Ryouichi however remained utterly silent, the cold face instilled into him at birth masking his thoughts. He had despised the Warborn for raiding his lands. They were beasts, savage animals that were better to be in cages than turned loose...but after learning what Blackstone had done, he saw both knight and viking in a new light. They were enemies of his people, but misguided enemies nonetheless. Peace was out of reach now, but he no longer faced barbarians; he had faced warriors.

" _Sensō...sensō wa kesshite kawaranai (War...war never changes)."_ the Orochi murmured softly.

"I see...I am sorry for your losses. A war between one's own race is truly horrifying. I will mourn those you have lost when we arrive to Rivendell." Balrandir replied with a degree of respect for the three.

"Thank you, Balrandir." William replied with a nod.

"Alright, enough of this depressing _skít (shit)_. Anyone got a song to pick up the mood?" Astrid suddenly blurted out.

All three looked at each other, but then Balrandir looked over at Calithiel, who was about to put her hand upon Ryouichi's shoulder for solace.

" _Calithiel, will cin glinn- an ammen (Calithiel, will you sing for us)? Cín hu mín spirius immenselui (Your voice will lift our spirits immensely)."_ he asked softly.

The Elvish woman couldn't help but smile and nod, taking a sip of water from the canteen by her side. Once her throat was cleared, she began to sing in a melodious voice, her tone light and harmonious with the wind itself. To William, it sounded as if one of God's angels had trained her in singing, making him smile softly at the memory of hearing the choir of his home cathedral in Ashfeld. All three warriors looked up and began to stare for a few moments at the elven woman before resuming their paddling, though the song she sung lifted their spirits tremendously. Balrandir translated the song to the three in the Common Tongue, allowing them to understand the words.

 _Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_  
 _O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_  
 _O Light to us that wander here_  
 _Amid the world of woven trees!_

 _Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_  
 _Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_  
 _Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_  
 _In a far land beyond the Sea._

 _O stars that in the Sunless Year_  
 _With shining hand by her were sown,_  
 _In windy fields now bright and clear_  
 _We see your silver blossom blown!_

 _O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_  
 _We still remember, we who dwell_  
 _In this far land beneath the trees,_  
 _Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_  
 _silivren penna míriel_  
 _o menel aglar elenath!_  
 _Na-chaered palan-díriel_  
 _o galadhremmin ennorath,_  
 _Fanuilos, le linnathon_  
 _nef aear, si nef aearon!_

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
 _o menel palan-díriel_  
 _le nallon sí di'nguruthos!_  
 _A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

 _A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
 _silivren penna míriel_  
 _o menel aglar elenath!_  
 _We still remember, we who dwell_  
 _In this far land beneath the trees,_

 _Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

However, as she reached the final verse, she stopped and saw something off in the distance, making her smile even more. Ryouichi looked up with her and saw the point that seemed to make him feel warm at the sight. Astrid and William saw the sight as well, and their eyes widened while their mouths hung open slightly. It was beautiful...like no place that they had ever seen before. The sun's light was shining upon the dell, illuminating the river and falls that flowed underneath the bridge it bore. A rainbow could be seen in the light, giving it a divine presence to the travelers.

"Is that what I think it is, elf?" Astrid asked while pointing at it.

"Yes, young Valkyrie. Yes it is. Welcome to Rivendell."

* * *

 **Thank you all once again for your ideas and reports! I look forward to writing the following chapters within the book!**


	3. Heaven on Earth

**Finally I have finished the second chapter! I apologize for not making this sooner. College and work can be potent combination in consuming time (And I admit I've been caught in Dark Souls lately). However, I hope you enjoy this and I look forward to writing the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: Heaven on Earth

Rivendell, The Last Homely House East of the Sea, stood before the company. They rowed until they came at the base of the falls, where a simple but elegant dock awaited them. Three elves stood there on guard, looking rather bored until they caught sight of the boats. At first they raised their bows in alarm, then their eyes widened at the sight of Balrandir and Calithiel. They cried out in Sindarin and had them real their boats in, helping them step off and welcoming them with embraces and smiles.

 _"Min ind cin wer firn (We thought you were dead)!"_ one of them stated as they helped them unload the boats.

 _"ú- yet, a mín gar- hin Men na thank an mín cuil (Not yet, and we have these Men to thank for our lives)."_ Balrandir replied, motioning to William, Astrid and Ryouichi.

The elves took notice of the first two warriors, then they bowed their heads in respect. From what they saw of them, the tall man looked to be a Gondorian knight, whereas the woman must have been a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Both were allies here, and they walked up to them while helping their own own baggage. Their noses crinkled at the smell of the warriors, which made Astrid tilt her head.

 _"_ _Hvað, aldrei lyktaði alvöru stríðsmaður áður (What, never smelled a real warrior before)?"_ she asked with a cheeky smirk.

The Elves didn't understand a single word, which made Balrandir and William roll their eyes in response to the jest. Astrid's sarcasm and sass would surely get her in trouble one day.

However, as soon as they saw Ryouichi begin to step off, the warmth and smiles were gone, replaced by suspicion and growing hostility. That, and the sight of arrows being notched on bows were a dead giveaway at the mood.

" _Whui na- ennas an Easterlias hi (Why is there an Easterling here)?"_

Ryouichi looked up and saw the way the elves were looking at him, causing the samurai to slowly begin reaching for his katana. William noticed this and put a hand upon the hilt, shaking his head no. Ryouichi looked at the Warden's eyes then nodded, though he returned the cold glare of the Elven guards as he returned the blade to its sheath.

However, he looked over at the gaze of Calithiel, who had a rather worried look upon her face at the thought of bloodshed. She had seen the way he quickly slaughtered the Uruks, and the thought of that lightning-quick blade slaying her kinsmen was a horrifying thought. He could see her worry, and in response his gaze softened a little, calm showing once more as he faced the guards.

 _"Put cín peng awaui (Put your bows away). Ho na- er -o i neled i aid ammen (He is one of the three that aided us)."_ Balrandir commanded.

The Elves looked at each other with confusion, but they did as he asked and lowered their bows. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle a little at the exchange of hostilities before leaning on her spear and looking at Balrandir with a smirk.

"Nice little group ya got here." she jeered.

"You must forgive their distrust. Your samurai companion looks very much like a race of Men allied with the Enemy." he explained.

"Tell them I will not harm them so long as they do not do the same." Ryouichi replied sharply.

Balrandir translated this to the Elves, to which they began to speak back in a harsh tone for the briefest moment before the scowl of the elder Elf made all three stop in mid-sentence. He spoke a command once more before they nodded and picked up the remaining baggage, and they began to take a path from the dock that lead upward.

"What did they say, Balrandir?" William asked as he walked along, all three carrying their helmets.

"They thought that he was a prisoner we had taken, an Easterling warrior from Rhûn." the Elf explained.

"Never have I heard of such a place before." William commented.

"And you needn't not worry about it. For now, let us follow them. Lord Elrond will be expecting us, and I will hold true on my promise." Balrandir stated with a smile.

"Good, cause I need some liquor in me or I'm gonna go crazy. You got that here, right?" Astrid asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Why don't you be patient and find out for yourself?"

* * *

The path wound up the gorge and moved towards the top of the gorge's narrow edge. While it was a staircase and wide enough for three horses to ride abreast each other, it was no help for the three warriors, especially William. He could feel the weight of his armor bear down upon him as he walked up, gritting his teeth as he saw the backsides of his companions several yards ahead of him. Wardens were trained to have endurance, but they didn't seem to weigh in the factor of being a fatigued shipwreck survivor.

 _"Damnant armis (Damn this armor)..."_

This and a few other Latin curses escaped his mouth as he climbed his way up the path. Balrandir lagged behind and helped the Warden walk up the stairs, seeing that he was growing rather fatigued.

"Come my friend. The view is worth the climb." he enticed as they climbed up.

"Better be...do you all climb this stair every day?" William asked as they were reaching the top.

"Every day of the year. This is child's play compared to the Woodland Realm's own trees. They have stairs that seem like they touch the sky." Balrandir reminisced with a smile.

William's only response was a groan of dismay, making the Elf chuckle a little more. the sound seemed to make the Warden look up, and he couldn't help but smile as well. Balrandir's laugh was infectious, which surprised him considering that the Elf seemed so deadly serious most of the time.

However, Balrandir was right about the view. When they both reached the top, they found themselves overlooking one of the most beautiful sights any of the three had ever seen. They could see Rivendell before them, a bridge crossing over the falls to the courtyard and main entrance, though a glance westward showed them the gorge itself, with the Bruinen river flowing down the narrow canyon. The sun's golden light shone brightly upon the river, it's crystal clear water catching every ray and reflecting it towards the eyes of the company.

" _Quam sententiam (What a view)_..." William murmured as he stopped to admire the view of the gorge.

When they were escorted inside though, its beauty seemed to expand greatly. The courtyard they entered was made of untarnished marble, gleaming statues along the walkways, beautiful green plants and small trees mingling with the stonework, not at all wild yet looking natural in the area.

The people themselves looked just as fair as their home, stepping out from different buildings at the sight of the company. William, Astrid, and Ryouichi could see the fairness of Balrandir's kind as plain as they could see the land's own: Tall beings with fair and unblemished skin, long hair of vibrant colors that seemed to gleam in the sun, eyes that were like gems upon a king's crown, and their clothing comprised of dresses, tunics and boots matched their beauty. Even in their current state, Balrandir and Calithiel seemed to radiate Rivendell. and they visibly brightened to see their own kin welcoming them. Many of the elves opened their arms and embraced their kin and friends, speaking in that melodious language that left the warriors standing there with confused glances.

"So...anyone else feelin' left out?" Astrid asked.

"Aye. I can't help but feel like we're freaks at the local circus." William commented.

"You're telling me..." Ryouichi murmured as he felt the brunt of the stares on him.

William was right, as while Balrandir and Calithiel greeted their comrades, the elves of Rivendell began to stare at them with mixed feelings of interest, disgust at the stench they bore, but then degrees of suspicion at Ryouichi. The guards that had escorted them seemed to join the crowd in staring at them, until one elf in a blue tunic spoke up in Elvish while pointing at the three.

"These are the men and woman that saved Calithiel and I. Without them, we would have been in Isengard by now being tortured by Uruk and Orc alike." Balrandir replied in the Common Tongue, stepping down and introducing the three. "This is Sir William Rayner of the Iron Legion, Astrid Vinnsluminni of the Warborn Clans, and Ryouichi Hayate of the Dawn Empire."

All three in turn bowed their heads in response and greeting to the elves, attempting their own forms of courtesy. The elf nodded, though some of the stares weren't lifted off of Ryouichi. The samurai returned the stares back with cold indifference, speaking a mantra in his mind over and over to maintain calm.

 _"I Easterlia tur- n- estel (The Easterling can be trusted)?"_ an elf in scholarly robes asked.

" _Im aue estel hon eg nin cuil, a Calithiel eg ceri- i sae (I would trust him with my life, and Calithiel would do the same)."_ Balrandir stated openly with confidence.

This seemed to relax many of the elves, which allowed the company to relax in turn. Balrandir seemed to have sway here, and William felt relief come over him. He didn't wish to cause trouble, though he was concerned that it would be Astrid or Ryouichi's presence that would cause unrest. However, they had come here on a promise that they'd get repairs, food and healing here. He saw Astrid step forward and look at all of the elves, her face and tone rather blunt.

"Look, this is a nice little reunion, but we came here on the promise of food, repairs for our armor, healing for our wounds, and many other niceties Bally over here promised. Point the way to where the food is and we'll get out of your hair." she stated.

"And you shall receive all of that, young woman. You and your companions will." a new voice suddenly declared.

All the elves turned to the source that walked down a stairwell to the courtyard, and they bowed before him. Balrandir turned to the lordly elf that approached them all, and with a smile he embraced his old friend and comrade since the First Age.

"My friends, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Lord of the Last Homely House in the East and of our people. He is the one I had told you about during our voyage up the Bruinen." Balrandir introduced.

The face of Elrond was ageless, neither old nor young, though in it was written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful. His hair was dark as the shadows of twilight, and upon it was set a circlet of silver; his eyes were grey as a clear evening, and in them was a light like the light of the stars. He wore robes of brown and beige, looking simplistic yet royal with the etchings in the cloth that seemed alien to the warriors. Venerable he seemed as a king crowned with many winters, and yet hale as a tried warrior in the fullness of his strength. He was the Lord of Rivendell and mighty among both elves and men.

"You have done us all a great service here by aiding our kin, though I am curious about your tales. Not often do we see Men of foreign lands come to this side of Middle Earth." he stated.

"Elrond, you gimme something to eat with a stiff drink and I'll recite the Creations of the Cosmos to the Ragnarok if I have to." Astrid proclaimed.

This made the elf chuckle a little while holding his hand up.

"An amusing thought, but that won't be necessary. For now, just follow the caretakers to the bathhouses. They will wash you while your weapons and armor are repaired and polished. Then, you will dine with me along with Balrandir and Calithiel. You can tell me all about your adventures there."

The three looked at each other, then William stepped forward and nodded with a polite smile.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

* * *

Later on, William was sitting alone in the bathhouse, the hot water steaming the room and relaxing his muscles. The look of absolute pleasure was on his face as he seeped in the hot water, feeling his body be almost purified of dirt and grime. The elves had given him ointments and elixirs that aided in his body recuperating from the long voyage, but even they couldn't remove the scars that ran along his body. William was in his physical prime even now, but he knew that these old wounds would be a much greater burden than they are now.

The door opened and he turned to see Balrandir walk in with a nod. The elf wore a cloth around his waist that went down to his thighs, enough to cover his genitals. However, William saw that while his own body wasn't as bulky as his own, Balrandir seemed to be a balance of agility and power, making for a deadly combination. His body had recovered from the emaciated form he had when they first found him, but it would take a good amount of elvish medicine to restore him back to his former strength, and not even that would erase the brands he carried from Ishmoz.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he sat down in the pool across from William, his own long oak-colored hair dipping into the water.

"Oh you have no idea, Balrandir." William replied while stretching his legs out under the water.

The elf seemed pleased, then he began to pour an ointment into his hands and began to wash himself as well. William saw the effects once more as he rubbed the substance into his skin: dirt and filth seemed to flow into the water out from Balrandir's pores, then it dissipated in the crystal-clear water. If William didn't know any better, he'd think he was bathing in water from the Jordan river.

"By the way, where is Ryouichi? I would have thought he'd be here by now." William asked.

"Ah...he's still arguing with the staff about them taking his katana." Balrandir replied after finishing.

William let out an audible groan as he sunk into the pool, cupping his face in his hands while slowly shaking it. He knew how prickly the samurai was about his blade, not even allowing Elrond to touch it. The Warden began to picture the arguments that were being thrown back and forth.

"That could be all bloody day..."

Moments later, the door opened and in walked Ryouichi himself, but to their surprise he didn't bear his ancestral blade. They could see the anger and spite within his eyes as he sat down in the pool, not even bothering to cover himself up. His culture had accepted nudity in the many tea-houses across the Empire, but here he ignored the flustered faces of the elvish staff members.

 _"Watashi ga watashi no ha o kizutsukeru sorera no osoroshī ikimono no tan'itsu no 1tsu o tsukamaetara (If I catch a single one of those damnable creatures sullying my blade)..."_ he muttered under his breath while sitting in the water.

"Everything alright with you, lad?" William asked.

" _Hai, hai (Yes, yes)_...just fine." Ryouichi replied flatly.

"Do not fear for your sword, Ryouichi. Elrond will ensure that no one touches your blade while it is away." Balrandir reassured.

"It's not even that, Balrandir-san. It is an act of offense for a samurai to have his _katana_ taken from him, even in times of peace. Only my _daimyo_ , or my lord, could order such a thing, and she is not present here. I understand that your kind does not know this, but it is still an insult to me and my people. And it does not help that they continue to think of me as an 'Easterling' or whatever they call those _yaban hito (savages)_." Ryouichi explained as he took a bottle of the ointment and began to wash himself with it.

"I understand that now, but as I have said you need not worry. Even if it were a sword of lesser quality, we would not dare interfere with it. Besides, when I saw you use your blade in combat, I knew it was a work of art. Elrond will have it safeguarded out of respect for you, I promise."

Ryouichi didn't seem convinced at the words, though he looked into the eyes of Balrandir and saw truth once again. It made him sigh out and shake his head, all the while unbinding his hair to wash it in the pool. It felt good to get the grease and grime out after three months of journeying. His mother would have had a fit if she had seen the condition they were in before.

"As for the whole 'Easterling' business, I have told you already that you bear a striking resemblance to them. Your facial features, especially the eyes, are the most common trait. Rest assured though, you have proved yourself not one of their kind by aiding us. You have my thanks again, as well as Calithiel's own." Balrandir added.

Here, Ryouichi looked up at that, a slight tinge of a blush appearing on his cheeks. He looked over at Balrandir, then at William who seemed to be preoccupied with a brush.

"Well...that's a comforting thought." Ryouichi said.

"Speaking of the lass, where is she?" William asked after the exchange was over.

"From what I understand, she's been sent to bathe as well, though we have a sense of privacy here between males and females. Some of the younger elves tend to get a little too..." Balrandir started.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. I was the same in my youth." William replied with a chuckle.

"If that is the case, Astrid is with her, _neh_?" Ryouichi asked.

William and Balrandir blinked slightly, but then they both groaned in unison as they remembered the viking going into the feminine baths with Astrid. They all knew how she behaved, and the thought of poor Calithiel enduring her mischief was enough to make them cringe in embarrassment.

" _Quod Infelix (The poor girl)_...I wonder how they're doing in there."

* * *

In the women's bath, Astrid sat in the water completely naked and with her hair unbound, dipping into the water. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she felt the warmth of the bath seep into her bones and loosen her muscles. Compared to the women here, Astrid was built like an iron wall. While nowhere near as bulky as a female Raider, the muscles on her body were thick and corded. Combined with the many scars and tattoos on her body, Astrid was like a crow among doves. The thought of that made her happy. Better to be an ugly raptor and at the top of the food chain than be a prized and beautiful bird of paradise.

Across from her, Calithiel had been washing herself with the ointments nearby, though she wore wrappings around her breasts and loins for decency in a bath. The filth from the journey was washed off of her body, and she felt her skin breath easier than before. The elf was glad to be back in a sanctuary she knew well, though she'd have chosen a different bath-mate. She looked over at Astrid and could tell from her movements that the viking wasn't a woman of grace at all. She belonged in Rohan, that was for sure. No way would she last here.

Astrid caught the visage of Calithiel, and she cocked her head while raising an eyebrow. The two held the gaze for a moment before Calithiel turned away with a flush of embarrassment. If she didn't know any better, Astrid would have seemed mad at the moment.

 _"_ _Hey, álfur stelpa (elf girl). Eins og það sem þú sérð (Like what you see)?"_ Astrid asked with a chuckle, purposely flaunting her breasts out in the open.

Calithiel's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she saw the Valkyrie's lewd smirk and the bareness of her chest. She turned away out of shame for the woman, instead focusing on cleaning herself. In secret, she was slightly jealous that her own were not as full as Astrid's, but Balrandir had assured her that a chest too buxom would only get in the way of combat. She was like a deer, slim and quick unlike the busty tavern wenches that tavern patrons whistle and call out on.

 _"Go hionraic, gar- cin baw nàire (Honestly, have you no shame)?"_ Calithiel muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, she felt the water splash against her back lightly, then she felt that Astrid had gotten closer, stopping to her left a mere few feet away from her. She turned to see the Valkyrie leaning her back on the edge of the pool, breasts still bare, though she had that same impish smirk she had given Ryouichi hours before.

 _"Svo þú vilja menn þínir, japanska, ekki satt (So you like your men Japanese, right)?"_ she asked Calithiel.

Not understanding a single word, the elf turned back to cleaning herself, flustered in the face and wishing that Astrid would suddenly drop dead in the middle of the pool.

 _"Komdu, það er augljóst að þú vilt hann (Come on, it's obvious you like him)."_

Still, the elf tried to ignore her, though it didn't help that Astrid had gotten closer, and she could still smell the stench of the road upon her skin.

 _"Viðurkenndu það (Admit it). Þú eins Ryouichi (You like Ryouichi)."_ Astrid teased.

At the mentioning of the samurai's name, Calithiel's face began to grow hot as she started to wash her hair. The thought of him had entered her mind many times, and the two had shared a glance before they parted to be bathed in separate rooms. She was interested in the Orochi, it was obvious enough. His language sounded beautiful, if only she could speak it. His grace was very elvish-like, his manners formal, his posture was confident...what elf woman wouldn't be enticed by a human like that?

 _"Hey, losa upp (loosen up). Ég er bara að fíflast með þér (I'm just messing with you)."_ Astrid suddenly said as she playfully punched Calithiel in the shoulder.

The elf turned with a frown at the Valkyrie, but that woman's smile got the better of her. Calithiel knew she meant no harm, despite not understanding a single word of her tongue. The elf merely shrugged a little with a soft smile before going back to applying the last of the ointments, only for her to feel a large splash of water upon her back. She gasped out and turned to see Astrid several feet away from her, a child-like grin on her face and a large amount of ripples around her.

 _"Cin anír- a dagr- (You want a war)? Cin'll gar- ha (You'll have it)!"_ Calithiel exclaimed as she put the ointments down and splashed water back at Astrid in a wave.

 _"ÉG RÍF ÞIG Í BITA (I'll tear you to pieces)!"_ Astrid roared with mock ferocity as she returned fire back at Calithiel.

The two were then at it with a splashing showdown, water flying up at each other's faces and torsos. Some splashed on the marble floor while small waves knocked over the ointment bottles on the side, but there was no hostile feeling between the two. Instead, one might see it as two siblings at play, releasing tension that a strenuous family event might have caused upon them. Their laughter echoed throughout the bathhouse, and for the first time since Calithiel had arrived at Rivendell, she felt truly safe.

* * *

After the bath, the two groups finally left their respective houses and changed into comfortable garments for the supper Elrond had called for them. Their garments that they had worn under their armor had been washed and laundered properly with no stain or sign of filth upon their clothes and looked as if it were freshly made.

William stood with his simple linen shirt, woolen pants, untanned leather boots, silver and brown leather belt, and a dark blue gambleson that bore his lion emblem upon his back. Astrid wore her simple brown corded trousers, wool tunic, simple boots, and a simple band in her hair that gave her the effective image of a shieldmaiden. Then there was Ryouichi in his dark red and brown _yoroi hitatare_ (the snugger version of the kimono robes), simple _tabi_ boots, and a silver clasp that tied his hair back.

Balrandir stood by the side of William, wearing a royal purple and gold set of robes with simple shoes and a silver circlet upon his head, unadorned with any gems save for a small sapphire in the center. Then there was Calithiel at his side, dressed in a cream colored dress that reached down to her feet, a golden amulet around her neck, a gold and crimson headband that gleamed in the sunlight, and a revitalized beauty that matched the radiance of the sun.

William thought he was looking at one of God's angels, who had a beauty as fair as the voice she sang with on the Bruinen. To Astrid, she looked like a painted doll, but then again her standards were much different. To Ryouichi though...he thought he looked at a noble lady of divinity, a being from another plane of reality that transcended the human mind. It was hard for the samurai to retain a straight face, but to his luck Elrond tapped him on the shoulder, bringing his attention to the elder elf.

To the Orochi's surprise, he had been given back Kobura by Lord Elrond himself, with no signs of tarnish nor blemish visible.

"Balrandir told me of what you said, and please allow me to be the first to apologize if we have offended you. I understand how much this means to you, but please also understand that we have seen war far too many times, and that this place is a sanctuary of peace. To carry a weapon openly here is a sign of hostility, and with the way you carry yourself as an Easterling, my people here could be distrustful." Elrond consoled.

Ryouichi was about to open his mouth, though Elrond spoke again before he had the chance.

"Do not fret though. I have cleared it up with my people that you are all friends of Rivendell, and that you are to be welcomed here any time."

"I... _domo arigato (thank you very much)_ , Elrond-san. Please forgive my rashness" Ryouichi replied, bowing his head to the elf lord.

"You are forgiven as a friend of my people, Ryouichi. Now come, let us dine together with our other guests."

"Other guests?" William asked.

"Yes. Surely you didn't think you'd be dining alone?" Balrandir asked.

"Oh who cares who we're dining with?! I'm starving!" Astrid declared.

"For once, I agree with Astrid. Come, let us dine." William declared.

They all then followed Lord Elrond down the hall, with Ryouichi bringing up the rear. His katana was fastened to the belt of his _hitatare_ , and now he felt comfortable in the foreign land. His mind along with William and Astrid's own wondered what they would eat, who they would meet, and where they would sit. Customs here were certainly different than their own, and they hoped that would not prove to be too troublesome.

* * *

The hall of Elrond's house was filled with folk: elves for the most part, though there were a few guests of other sorts. Elrond, as was his custom, had sat in a great chair at the end of the long table upon the dais; and next to him on one side sat his son Glorfindel, the former's son who was tall and straight with golden hair, a youthful face fair and young, bright and keen eyes, and a voice that seemed full of wisdom and joy. On the other side sat an old-looking man with long white hair, a sweeping silver beard, broad shoulders, snowy brows, and dark eyes that all made him look like a wise king of ancient pagan legend with the dress of a simple gray wizard. The three companions found themselves gazing at him and (especially Astrid) nodding in acknowledgement of this old man. In turn, he nodded back, though his eyes focused directly on William himself. The Warden held the gaze for several moments before they took their seats and regarded the rest of the guests.

They could also see beings that were rather short in stature, but judging from how richly dressed they were, the thick and long beards, and the gruff noises they made talking to each other, William and Astrid assumed that they were either dwarves or gnomes from ancient legend. They took notice of the three staring at them, to which an elderly dwarf with a thick snow-white beard that matched his garments, silver belt, and a chain of silver and diamonds stood up and spoke.

"What? Y'three never seen the folk o' Durin before?" he asked in a voice as hard and old as the mountains they hailed from.

"Who's folk? We don't get around much." Astrid replied.

"Well, we haven't seen Men of yer kind before either. Where do y' hail from, lass?"

"Valkenheim. What, never seen a viking before?"

"Ne'er heard o' 'em. Judgin' from yer armor though, I'd assume yer a warrior?"

"Fight like one, kill like one, and drink like one too."

"Well then yer welcome to sit with us, viking! Anyone with a hear like that's good company to dine with!"

At this, the dwarf and his company let out a cheer as they moved a spot over for Astrid. She looked over at William and Ryouichi, who motioned for her to sit with the dwarves. They both knew the feasting habits of the vikings, and they figured let her gorge with others who they assumed would do the same.

"Ryouichi, I humbly ask that you join Calithiel and I on our side." Balrandir suddenly requested.

Both men turned to in response to see the two elves had saved a spot for him in between the pair. The Orochi was surprised at the gesture, being able to sit so close to Elrond and the other elves of which he assumed were nobility. He turned to William for advice, whom nodded and motioned for him to sit down there.

"Go for it."

" _Arigato (Thank you_ _)_ , William-san."

With that, the Orochi moved quickly over to the spot, seeing the chair that was offered there. It was different than the tables he had back home, and sitting in a normal chair such as this was a new concept for him. Nevertheless, the young samurai approached and sat down in the chair, careful of his sword bumping into either Calithiel or Balrandir. Once settled in, he looked over at the she-elf, who was smiling with happiness. She was glad that she was among her own people, and it was even better with Ryouichi sitting next to her. Whether she knew it or not though, Ryouichi felt the same next to her.

When William was the only one left standing, he saw three young and rather short fellows with messy hair, simple clothing, and rather joyous-looking faces. They were shorter than the dwarves, and another peculiar thing he noticed was that they were bare-footed. Of course, one wouldn't know with how hairy their feet were. They seemed to gaze off at one of their companions who had sat next to the elder dwarf Astrid had conversed with, though he looked much paler than the other three.

"Oh, you can sit here if you like, sir! Plenty of room with us hobbits!" the one in a blue shirt said.

"Well I'm much obliged, young sir." William replied with a polite nod as he walked over and sat down next to the three.

"Begging your pardon, but are you a knight of Gondor? You seem like one, looking all proud and mighty-like." the rather stout but kind-looking hobbit asked.

"No, not from Gondor. Ashfeld's where I hail from. Sir William Rayner of the Iron Legion, at your service." William introduced.

"Well, Samwise Gamgee, Merriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took at yours! Frodo Baggins is over there with your Rohirram friend there. You can call us Sam, Merry and Pippin for short." the third hobbit replied.

"Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. You four look to be a merry band." William observed with a chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea. Give us a mug of ale and roast chicken on the side, and we will liven up any kind of party!" Merry bragged.

"Hmm, f _ortasse aliquis det mi amice competition (you might give my friend some competition)_..." William murmured beneath his breath.

Soon, the feast began. Courses of food mostly varying in vegetable, fruit, cheese, bread and fish were made and presented to the guests. Water, wine, brandy, sherry, mead and other forms of drink were provided as refreshments. Throughout the feast, everyone exchanged tales with each other.

Astrid learned that she sat next to Gloin, a member of Thorin Oakenshield's company, and of their journey through the Wilderlands and across Middle-Earth to reach the Lonely Mountain. Smaug the Dragon, the Goblin King, the Battle of the Five Armies, and many more tales like so piqued her interest, and she listened with a grin as the dwarf went on. She traded stories with the dwarves as well, describing accounts of Valkenheim's own folk lore and adventures; The Tale of Beowulf, Odin's discovery of the Runes, Asgard, the dwarves of her people's mythology (which many of the Middle-Earth dwarves found themselves agreeing on many things), and the Ragnarok itself. It was evident that they listened intently, hanging on each word that came out of her lips like badgers on honey.

Ryouichi listened to the elves discuss simple things such as family and nostalgia, though to his disappointment they spoke in fluent Sindarin. At first he thought it was because of their habits and nature, but he could tell that the elves still did not trust him entirely. To them, an Easterling that came armed to the table was something of suspicion, but even so Lord Elrond had mandated that Ryouichi be allowed to carry his blade. The Orochi knew that these elves knew nothing about the relationship of a samurai to his blade, but it was forgiven. His own kind were guilty of robbing warriors of their weapons when they entered a daimyo's presence. A silver lining to this was Balrandir translating the words into Common Speech discreetly, which allowed Ryouichi to pick up a few words of Sindarin. He vowed he'd learn the language, not only for himself but to converse with Calithiel as well. After all, it was hard to do so even without the shyness on both their parts.

As for William, he told tales of legend that he himself grew up with to the hobbits. King Arthur and Robin Hood the Prince of Thieves, the Redcap Goblins, and of George the Dragonslayer. However, when he spoke of the Arthurian legends he noticed the old man next to Elrond listening with interest. Several times in an old but kindly voice he asked questions about each and every knight involved, especially about Arthur and the wizard Merlin. It made the Warden utilize all he had read within the stories to answer the old man's questions, and at that point he wasn't even sure if he was talking to the hobbits anymore.

Nevertheless, the feast went on until everyone was satisfied with their meals, and soon departed for their own schedules that day. Elrond gave William, Astrid and Ryouichi free walk of Rivendell, allowing them to explore and rest as they pleased. After all, it was their sanctuary for the time being.

* * *

William found himself wandering through the hallways of Rivendell with an elf servant as his guide. Previously, he asked Elrond if there was some sort of library in Rivendell that had books in the Common Tongue. To his relief, Elrond had said that there were thousands of scrolls and tomes here in that language. It would be in the Hall of Fire, where most beings would go for a quiet setting to study, think, ponder, and many other intellectual activities.

The servant let him into the hall and briefly stepped out, leaving the knight alone. William was astounded at the Hall. It looked so simple yet dignified, with cases of books lining the walls, tables and diases for those who wish to write, a fireplace that crackled brightly, and a view of the gorge that was just as breathtaking as he had first seen it. It was a scholar's haven, and for an educated man like William, he felt like he was in the reincarnation of the Royal Library of Alexandria.

 _"Unde hoc non est caelum (How is this not Heaven)?"_ he asked aloud while walking through the hall.

"Oh! So I am not alone after all!" he heard a familiar old voice say.

The knight turned to see it was the old man from the table, sitting at one of the chairs that looked over the view. He was smoking a pipe while simply staring out, though his dark eyes were kindly shining about towards him. William regarded the old man and nodded, though he walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"You were the one asking me about the legend of Arthur." William inquired.

"Yes, I was. An interesting topic, the Knights of the Round Table." the old man replied.

"Indeed it was...but I don't know your name, sir. Who do I have the honor of speaking to?" William asked.

"Ah, I go by many names in the world. Here though, I am called Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard, you see." came the introduction.

"Gandalf the Grey...interesting title. Perhaps you know Merlin the Wizard? He might be a distant cousin of yours." William jested with a chuckle.

"He is quite the interesting being, actually. Merlin is a close friend of mine, and could be considered a fellow wizard as well. I was wondering what he was dealing with, and from the legends you spoke of he has been busy of late." Gandalf replied.

William stared at the wizard for a moment, then he began to chuckle at the thought.

"Come now, it is just a legend Mr. Gandalf."

"Do you really believe that? What do you know of Merlin?"

Here, William stopped chuckling and looked back at Gandalf. He could see the old man was indeed not joking or poking fun at the topic, which caused the knight to clear his throat.

"From what I know, he was a wandering wizard. He was a son of a nun and grandson of the King of Demetia in southern Wales. As to his father, he was either _diabolus (a devil)_ or incubus. Merlin is a paradox, he was the son of the devil, yet he was the servant of God. He was Arthur's _consiliario (advisor)_ and his teacher, showing the young man his path to kingship."

"Yes, but do you also know that he once ventured here among Middle-Earth?" Gandalf asked.

"No, actually. Enlighten me sir."

"I will, but first would you like a spot of Old Toby? It's rather enjoyable." Gandalf offered as he took out a spare pipe for the knight.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind at all." William replied with a nod.

He took the pipe and filled it with the leaves, and with a small flint given by Gandalf William lit the pipe and began to smoke. It was different than the normal tobacco that was smoked back home, with the tobacco trade that went on before the disasters of the Continent. Old Toby seemed to taste a little sweeter and wasn't as harsh. He released the smoke out of his mouth in a smoke ring, to which Gandalf looked over and smirked a little.

"Impressive." he complimented.

"My thanks, master wizard."

However, when Gandalf took a puff of his pipe, he blew out his own smoke. William found himself blinking in amazement as he saw that the smoke cloud was in the form of a ship that sailed through the smoke ring and out into the gorge, evaporating out of the distance. The knight looked over at the wizard who casually went back to smoking the pipe, then he shook his head while setting his own down.

" _Gloriator (Showoff)_..." he muttered.

Gandalf chuckled at that remark, then faced the knight once more.

* * *

It was here then that both knight and wizard began to converse in depth about the legends of King Arthur and that of Merlin. William had learned that indeed the tales of King Arthur were true indeed. However, it was because of a gift that Merlin had brought from Middle-Earth to the isle of Britannia: An enchanted ring of Mithrill ring that bore the emblem of the Flying Lys, a golden eagle wreathed in fire upon the single ruby it bore. It was the sole source that had made Arthur into the legend he was and made him the king of Britannia, but it was also his downfall.

It was this ring that Arthur's nephew, Mordred, had betrayed his king and destroyed the Knights of the Round Table. He coveted its power and the authority it would bring him, granting him the rule over Britannia he so desired. He killed Galegantine the Welshman, Yvain the Valiant, and Sagremor the Foolish at the battle of Camlaan, and mortally wounded Arthur as well. Mordred perished at the hands of his uncle, but the king soon died from his wounds.

The ring was too dangerous for the hands of a mortal man, and before Arthur was buried it was taken by Merlin and returned to the land of Middle-Earth. It was one of three crafted by an elven aspiring smith named Damon, who was a student of the master smith Celebrimbor. The young elf wished to become a smith like his master, but try as he might, the elf had no talent for the craft. The rings he forged were nowhere near as mighty as he expected, and when presented to the intended wearers, his creations were laughed at, especially by Annatar (who was the Dark Lord Sauron in disguise), deeming they'd only be impressive to the simplest of Men. In the rashness of his youth, he tossed the Mithrill rings out of his forge in a fit of rage, even before they were inscribed with what ability they would harness.

Nature seemed to take the its course then, as the three rings took the element of which they landed in. It was a night of thunder and lightning unlike any other, with winds blowing harshly outside the forge of Damon. The first ring, gold-colored and furnished with a sapphire engraved with a hammer and anvil, was struck by a lightning bolt. The second ring, the one Arthur would eventually receive, was caught in a fire caused by the storm. The third ring, rose-colored and embedded with a pink emerald etched with the image of a flower, fell upon a chrysanthemum flower within a wild garden.

Damon, who now recovered from his rage, had seen the mistake he had made. In horror, he ran through the blaze, braving lightning and fire to find his own creations. He perished in the blaze, but he saved his rings by throwing them into the stream that flowed through. His body caught and charred, but the rings were safe, flowing down through the stream and into the connecting river, and then finally out to sea.

Gandalf explained that for over two ages the rings exchanged hands between the race of men. Originally founded by lesser men and scavengers with no knowledge of the artifacts they carried, they were sold off, traded hands, given to nobles of old, and then to the mighty heroes of folklore, most notably King Arthur, Beowulf, and Sakata no Kintoki. The bearers were said to wield great power among mankind, controlling the elements imbued from Damon's rage. In truth, Sauron was right to a degree; the rings were powerful, but compared to the twenty Rings of Power they were lesser and considered an apprentice's design. The rings continued to change hands until Merlin and other wisemen of their region decided the rings were far too dangerous for Men. They were returned to Middle-Earth, where they were scattered throughout the land so that not even the greatest treasure hunter could find them.

"And to this day, no one has found them. They faded into legend, then myth, and at last they were forgotten in all ways except for the children's tales that elven mothers speak of to their young." Gandalf concluded.

William had listened intently to the wizard as he spoke on about the rings, though he was surprised that the Arthurian legends actually happened. His deeds were indeed true, and the Iron Legion's records did not lie at all! He couldn't believe that at all, but he'd seen some strange things happen upon the battlefield and in this Middle-Earth.

"Well...that is certainly food for thought." he murmured as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Indeed."

* * *

William then took his leave and exited the Hall of Fire to explore Rivendell. The pathways were absolutely beautiful, as well as the stonework and masonry. Every stone and marble block must have been hand-carved and lain about by masters of their art, or to what he knew of the elves, they used the aid of nature to build such a haven. The falls off in the corner had not a single sound of frothing rage that he had expected, but rather sounded smooth, as if pouring water from a basin into a bowl. It marveled him how such a place could be built...but God created many things that man did not understand. All one had to do was look at the elves.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of hearty and coarse laughter echoed from the terrace next to him. The knight turned and entered the room to see several of the dwarves gathered around a table, playing with dice around a carved wooden pit. He saw Astrid among them, shaking five ivory dice in a cup and then pouring it into the pit. Several of the dwarves let out groans of defeat while Astrid whooped with victory, reaching out and taking sacks of coins and lesser gems.

"Hey, Warden! Where've you been?!" Astrid called out as she finished raking up her winnings.

"Going for a walk. I see you have your own little _festum (carnival)_ going on here." He replied with a smile.

"Yes we do! Come on, join us!" She invited, holding a mug of mead in her other hand.

"Mmm...maybe next time. I don't have anything to gamble with." William replied.

"Aw come on, laddy! We'll give ya some ta start with!" a red-headed dwarf with a thick beard called out.

"Well...I suppose one or two games wouldn't hurt."

At that, the dwarves and Astrid cheered as he pulled up a seat and began to play with the dwarves, being handed a cup and his own set of five dice.

"Each game consists of one round unless a draw occurs. The round starts with you placing the bid. The opponent accepts or raises the bid and you are given the first option to take or to pass. You and your opponent roll all five dice. At this moment you can choose to re-roll any dice or none. After selecting the desired dice both you and your opponent have once again an opportunity to raise the bid, match it, or resign. You re-roll selected dice if any and can see the final result. Whoever has the better combination of dice after re-rolling wins the game. If both players have the same combinations, the highest roll wins. If both rolls are exactly the same it's a draw and another round begins with the same bid. Simple enough, yeah?" Astrid asked.

"I think I get the idea of it." William replied.

"Good. Here's a little sheet with the hands you can get."

A dwarf handed the sheet to William, written with the faces of the dice and which hand was the most powerful.

 ** _Winning combinations are (highest to lowest):_**

 ** _Five-of-a-kind – five dice showing the same value_**

 ** _Four-of-a-kind – four dice showing the same value_**

 ** _Full House – a pair and a three-of-a-kind_**

 ** _Six-high straight – dice showing II, III, IV, V and VI_**

 ** _Five-high straight – dice showing I, II, III, IV and V_**

 ** _Three-of-a-kind – three dice showing the same value_**

 ** _Two pairs – dice showing two matched pairs of values_**

 ** _One pair – dice showing a single matched pair of values_**

"Right! So who wants ta go first?" a dwarf asked.

"Let me test the good knight. I wanna see what he's made of." the red-headed dwarf declared, stepping forward with a grin that split his beard.

"Good on ya, Gimli! Be careful, master Warden. My son's quite skilled at this game!" Gloin warned.

"Well, even the best can be defeated by a novice." William retorted.

The dwarves and Astrid hooted at that remark, making Gimli laugh as he pulled up a chair before the Warden. He had his own set of dice ready, and soon all eyes were focused upon the game. Bets were exchanged as the players got ready. William had bet ten silver coins while Gimli bet a three small amethysts. Now, the game began, with the dwarf going first.

Gimli rolled a Three-of-a-kind, with three IVs, one II and one I. He selected the the three IVs and set them upon his edge of the pit. Dwarves patted him in the back with grins and grunts of encouragement. William shook his head softly as he rolled his own set. Two Vs, one I, one IV, and one III.

 _"S_ _ed damnare (Damn it)."_ he cursed under his breath.

"Oh come on _ál dós (tin can)_ , there's still the second roll." Astrid stated with a smirk.

The Warden rolled his eyes as he selected the two Vs and one III then set them upon the edge of the pit. Next round of betting came, and Gimli raised the pot by putting in four gold coins. William matched the dwarf with a good-sized ruby. The stakes were certainly raised, and the dwarves could feel the competition rising between the two players.

"Ready ta lose yer fortune, knight?" Gimli asked.

"Never assume victory till the battle is over, master dwarf." William replied softly.

Here, Gimli rolled his dice into the pit, and all the dwarves let out a groan of dismay. One V and one III. He was now stuck with the Three-of-a-kind hand. They looked up at William, who looked absolutely concentrated upon the pit, and he shook his cup of dice before dumping it into the pit. He blinked as he saw an unexpected sight: two IIIs. He had a Full House before him.

 _"Partim iubentium, mate (Cheers, mate)."_ William replied with a smug grin as the dwarves collectively groaned out loud.

"Well I'll be buggered. Good hand ya got there, master Warden!" Gimli replied as he gave his bet to William.

"Well, you had me nervous there. Thought I was going to lose greatly."

However, he looked up and around at the room, and he felt like there was someone missing here.

"Astrid, where's Ryouichi?" he asked.

"Oh him? He's out on one of the overlooking cliffs meditating and such." she replied as she set up to play.

"Then it's best that we let him do so. Young lad like that takes his time seriously."

* * *

Before the samurai had gone to meditate, he had walked the halls of Rivendell alone. Balrandir had offered to guide him, but Elrond requested that he tell him of the Uruks that had captured them and interrogated them. Ryouichi understood the importance of that, and decided to venture on his own. He did not know where Calithiel had gone off to, but she probably had business of her own to attend to.

He came upon a hall in one of the many buildings that held a collection of books and booths for reading and quiet, but what instantly drew his attention was a statue bearing a small table upon it. There laying upon the cloth and marble was a sword broken into many pieces. The Orochi gazed at the weapon with interest, seeing that it was similar to that of a Warden's longsword, yet the blade was thinner. Whomever the bearer was before, they certainly were of the noble breed.

Turning, Ryouichi could see a mural behind him. depicting the battle between two armor-clad beings. One lay upon the ground clad in silver armor and winged helm, while the other bore full spiked sable armor that looked absolutely menacing.

 _"_ _Yōkai (A Japanese demon or phantom)..."_

The Orochi murmured with superstition as he looked on at the painting. He could see the silver-clad warrior holding up the same blade and hilt that lay upon the statue behind him, seeming to cut at the demon's hand. It looked to bear some form of ring upon it, but that was glanced over by the Orochi. he gazed at it for a little while longer before beginning to turn away to the outside, where he would begin to meditate.

The spot that he had picked was like Astrid had said: a cliff that overlooked the gorge and out to the shining sun, reflecting its light upon the Bruinen. He smiled a little as he untied Kobura and laid it at his side, then sat down cross-legged while closing his eyes. This was the art of Zazen Meditation, a tradition that dates farther beyond his ancestors. The act suspending all judgmental thinking and letting words, ideas, images and thoughts pass by without getting involved in them. It was a practice that the Nobushi monks had brought with them to the Dawn Empire, and the art was soon practiced by everyone, from the Kensei to the Orochi, and even the large and imposing Shugoki warriors could be seen meditating in the water gardens of palaces and villages alike.

 _"Buddham saranam gacchami (I take refuge in the Buddha)."_

 _"Dhammam saranam gacchami (I take refuge in the Dharma)."_

 _"Sangham saranam gacchami (I take refuge in the Sangha)."_

He sat there for hours whispering the _Tisarana (Triple Refuge)_ and the _Heart Sutra_ in his native tongue, letting the calm breeze of Rivendell pass by him, the water flow by without a thought, and even the laughter and loud voices within Rivendell were far and faded from the samurai. Ryouichi's breathing was controlled, with long and drawn breaths that even an elf would strain to hear. He may as well have been a statue, for even while elves, men and dwarves passed by he still sat there, meditating.

In fact, he was detached from the world enough to not notice Calithiel approaching from behind, curious as to what Ryouichi was doing. She looked at his serene face with curiosity, but she had a feeling that he was not to be disturbed. What a strange man this was indeed! One moment he could be absolutely stoic, then he could become as fierce as a Caragor beast from Mordor! And his attachment to that blade...Calithiel began to wonder about the bond between Ryouichi and that sword. She would have to ask him when he learned their language one day.

The elf, now intrigued by this activity, attempted to mimic the samurai's posture. She sat cross-legged beside him, straightening her back and clasping her arms in her lap. She closed her eyes and began to sit there with the samurai, though she was not sure exactly what to do. Calithiel leveled her breathing along with Ryouichi's own, though it was difficult to do so.

Soon, Ryouichi opened his eyes as he finished meditating, smiling at the break from reality. His grandfather had taught him well in the art, though he still had so much more to learn himself. The samurai was about to get up until he turned and saw Calithiel attempting to meditate beside him. At first, the samurai flustered in surprise, but when he saw the sheer amount of concentration the elf was putting into her meditation, he couldn't help but smile in amusement. The scrunched up face and creasing eyes looked rather comical, but he knew it was wrong to laugh at a novice's mistakes.

 _"Anata no karada o rirakkusu sa seru (Relax your body)."_ Ryouichi suddenly said.

Calithiel suddenly opened here eyes with surprise, looking as if she were woken from an intense dream. She looked at him bewildered, but then it turned into a flustered blush as she felt his hands upon her stomach and back. Her first reaction was to raise her hand to strike, but the calm on his eased her tension. She allowed her body to be shifted, and when he had her back straight, he moved her hand over his stomach on the folds of his _yoroi hitatare_. Calithiel could feel no movement through the clothing, though it was obvious he was breathing. She squinted in confusion, until eventually she understood the meaning: he could breath without disturbance of the body.

She nodded in understanding, then they both smiled in unison. It was nice, spending time together like this. It was peaceful in Rivendell, and at the moment it was just Ryouichi and Calithiel, sitting in the sun underneath a great oak tree. They gazed into each other's eyes as Ryouichi began to loosen her hand, but to his surprise, Calithiel didn't let go. He felt himself grow warm at her touch, and from what he saw so did she. It was a feeling that neither of them knew that well, but when it had come...it felt like peace washing over their souls. Ryouichi didn't need to speak Sindarin to understand what was going through Calithiel's mind, and neither did Calithiel need to speak Japanese to understand Ryouichi. She found herself drawing closer to the samurai, eyes shining with the light of the sun. Ryouichi thought he looked in the eyes of a goddess, one of nature, beauty and vitality. He began to lean in closer as well, their hands now held tightly in anticipation...

"Hey, samurai! Why don't you take her out to the tavern first?!"

Ryouichi stopped and turned to look at both Astrid and William standing there, the Valkyrie grinning with delight. The samurai was flushed in the face, and thoughts of skinning that viking alive were not far from his mind. Calithiel on the other hand was embarrassed to the point of shyness, and she immediately stood up while not looking at any of the men. The samurai found himself feeling sorry for the elf, not even hearing the heavy hand of William cuff Astrid on the back of the head like a father disciplining a troublesome child. Ryouichi reached out and took Calithiel's hand, and she looked up at him for a moment before nodding softly.

 _"Betsu no jikan (Another time)._ _"_ he told her softly.

She nodded once more, and then the pair approached William and Astrid, the former's eyes glaring daggers at the Valkyrie.

"What is it?"

"Elrond has called a council, and surprisingly we have been asked to attend. Something about a Ring of Power, though there are other matters to attend. Turns out...we're not the only shipwrecked survivors." William stated.

 _"Nani (What)?"_

"Yeah, looks like we got some of our own spotted wandering abouts here on Middle-Earth!" Astrid chimed in.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go attend the meeting!"

 **Feel free to make suggestions as to which classes of the factions you wish to see! Thank you again for all of your support!**


	4. The Trials of Patience and Learning

**And I bet you all thought I was dead and buried. Well, nevertheless, here I am with the third chapter!**

 **I apologize for taking so long writing this one. I've had a few hard months with writer's block and struggling to find an editor to help me (still no luck despite some valiant attempts by a few people). Combine that with some college work (Got accepted into a rather prestigious school) and getting a 9 to 6 job, and you've got the recipe for a rather busy life. However I continued onward, trying to get this particular chapter done.**

 **A warning ahead of time: This is an info-dump chapter, so it may be a tad bit overwhelming for some newer readers. Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy it, and I will do my best to release chapters within shorter times!**

 **Thank you all again for staying loyal to this crossover, and for all the reviews and support you have given! And I especially want to thank users tankbuster626 and Elias for attempting to edit my work! Life comes first though, and I hope you all enjoy the fanfiction still!**

Chapter 3: Trials of Patience and Learning

The group was lead through the many halls of Rivendell, glancing around at how empty they were. They would usually have been ringing with conversation, laughter or music, but the only noises the company could here were the flowing of the Bruinen river and the footsteps of William, Astrid and Ryouichi. It made them wonder at the stillness, but their questions were laid at ease when they saw Balrandir approach, motioning for them to come forth.

"You are just in time. The council is just about to start." stated.

Voices could be heard coming from beyond the walls, conversations being carried out in Common Speech, Elvish, and the coarse language of the dwarves. Ryouichi looked from behind Balrandir to see that it truly was indeed a council, with several high chairs placed in a circle on a stone floor courtyard, a small circular table in the center. The sun seemed to shine down through the trees around the area, giving the courtyard shaded light. The inhabitants looked to be a mixture of men, elves and dwarves, all with different virtues that seemed to stand out in their dress and stature.

"Let's begin then. I don't want to keep the members waiting." William stated as he stepped forward inside.

"Hope this council's fun. The Jarl's _moots_ (Meeting of Jarls to decide the affairs of the Viking clans) raised my expectations". Astrid grumbled while following.

As the three began to walk in, they saw that Calithiel stayed behind. Ryouichi had turned with surprise, then he motioned for her to follow. She shook her head softly, a soft expression on her face.

"She wasn't invited to this council, samurai." Balrandir stated.

" _Nazena no (Why not)?_ Is it because she cannot speak the Common Tongue?" Ryouichi asked.

"Yes and no. She isn't experienced enough to give a detailed report of what happened with the Uruks. I alone have been charged with that task."

Ryouichi stared at the elf, but he nodded. He understood the meaning of duty better than most others. It was the same back home in the Dawn Empire; if you were not personally asked by the _Daimyo_ or high enough in the pecking order to attend a council or meeting, you were to have no business waltzing in with the rest of his entourage.

When Ryouichi turned to Calithiel, he saw a look of understanding, as if she had been expecting this to come. She stood there silently with a discipline that none of the three had seen in her before. With a look from Balrandir, she turned and walked in the opposite direction, her footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"Come. The meeting is beginning soon." he told the Orochi before walking into the forum.

" _Hai (Yes)."_ Came the reply as he followed.

* * *

Several conversations were going at once as the four walked in, and they saw that there were seats designated for them all. The wooden chairs were made of a refined hardwood and polished to the point of bearing a luster like gold. Any noble would have killed many of his lackeys to obtain such a piece of furniture without a second thought. A woodland king would have been fitting to sit on such a chair, yet as before they saw many peoples of different stripes in these chairs, from the dwarves dressed in shining mail and leather to the elves donning some of the most colorful and bright raiment they had ever seen, then to their own race, wearing either rough and dark clothing fit for a wandering vagabond or rich armor of noblemen.

As William looked, he noticed his seat was next to a man who looked to be a warrior prince of some kind. He was cloaked and booted as if for a journey on horseback; and indeed though his garments were rich, and his cloak was lined with fur, they were stained with long travel. He had a collar of silver in which a single white stone was set; his locks were shorn about his shoulders. On a baldric he wore a great horn tipped with silver that now was laid upon his knees.

The man noticed William and beckoned him to come forth, and the Warden obliged with a nod, sitting down next to the princely man.

"So you are one of the three foreign warriors that I was told about. A Warden, correct?" the man asked in a proud and somewhat heroic voice.

"You are correct, sir." William replied.

"Well, I've heard that you are a man of quality, even so far away from Middle-Earth. I am Boromir, son of Denethor II, High Warden and Captain of the White Tower and Stewart-Prince of Gondor." he introduced himself, radiating with the air of a prideful warrior William knew too well.

"Lovely titles, though I am afraid mine are not as gilded as yours. I am Sir William Rayner, son of Roland and a humble Warden of the Iron Legion." he replied simply.

"Ah, but come! Gilded or not, you are a knight and a warrior! You should be proud of your position!" Boromir countered.

Already beginning to like this man, William nodded with a more pronounced smile. This Boromir may have been prideful, but so far he liked his infectious attitude.

"Though I must ask, is it true that those two other warriors there, they are your enemies?" Boromir asked, motioning his head to Astrid and Ryouichi.

William turned to see the two had already taken their seats, engaging in conversations already. He saw that Astrid had taken her place with the dwarves, while Ryouichi had been seated next to Balrandir and another elf that seemed to bear the same features as Calithiel, except he was male and with long platinum blond hair. Perhaps they shared the same homeland, he knew not.

"Well...our homelands are at war, that is true enough. However, it seems that God has had other plans for us. If he hadn't, we would have ended up slaughtering each other on that beach."

"I see! Allies not by choice, but by fate. I pity you, especially being forced into a company with an Easterling like him." Boromir replied with a hint of disgust towards Ryouichi.

"I...suppose so." William added while casting a slightly confused glance at the Gondorian.

It was then he saw that Lord Elrond had taken his seat, joined in by the rest of the familiar faces he had seen beforehand. A bell rang off in the distance, initiating the start of the meeting. Everyone, even Astrid who had been slouching in her seat and slowly started falling asleep, woke with a start and sat up straight in her chair, waiting to hear what this was all about.

* * *

"You have done well to come," said Elrond. "You will hear today all that you need in order to understand the purposes of the Enemy. There is naught that you can do, other than to resist, with hope or without it. But you do not stand alone. You will learn that your trouble is but part of the trouble of all the western world. The Ring! What shall we do with the Ring, the least of rings, the trifle that Sauron fancies? That is the doom that we must deem."

"That is the purpose for which you are called hither. Called, I say, though I have not called you to me, strangers from distant lands. You have come and are here met, in this very nick of time, by chance as it may seem. Yet it is not so. Believe rather that it is so ordered that we, who sit here, and none others, must now find counsel for the peril of the world."

"Now, therefore, things shall be openly spoken that have been hidden from all but a few until this day. And first, so that all may understand what is the peril, the Tale of the Ring shall be told from the beginning even to this present. And I will begin that tale, though others shall end it."

Then all listened while Elrond in his clear voice spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power, and their forging in the Second Age of the world long ago. A part of his tale was known to some there, but the full tale to none, and many eyes were turned t= Elrond in fear and wonder as he told of the Elven-smiths of Eregion and their friendship with Moria, and their eagerness for knowledge, by which Sauron ensnared them. For in that time he was not yet evil to behold, and they received his aid and grew mighty in craft, whereas he learned all their secrets, and betrayed them, and forged secretly in the Mountain of Fire the One Ring to be their master. But Celebrimbor was aware of him, and hid the Three which he had made; and there was war, and the land was laid waste, and the gate of Moria was shut.

Of Numenor he spoke, its glory and its fall, and the return of the Kings of Men to Middle-earth out of the deeps of the Sea, borne upon the wings of storm. Then Elendil the Tall and his mighty sons, Isildur and Anbrion, became great lords; and the North-realm they made in Arnor, and the South-realm in Gondor above the mouths of Anduin. But Sauron of Mordor assailed them, and they made the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, and the hosts of Gil-galad and Elendil were mustered in Arnor.

William, Astrid, and Ryouichi had struggled to keep up with the tale that Elrond had told, each one trying to commit the basic details to memory. It took much effort, as even William, the most scholarly among the three, was often slack-jawed in confusion about the history of this so-called Enemy. To their relief, the men, elves and dwarves next to them aided them in simplifying the parts of the tale that were absolutely alien to them.

"So...basically the Enemy known as Sauron is just another warlord who made himself a shiny ring that transformed him into some kind of dark overlord?" Astrid asked.

"Well, when ya put it that way...more or less." Gimli replied.

"Huh...kinda expected more." she mumbled as she slouched back down in her chair.

"You know not of the destructive power Sauron wielded with that ring, shieldmaiden. Weren't you paying attention to Lord Elrond at all?" an elf chided from aside.

" _Ó stífla (Oh shut up)_ , at least I'm trying." she hissed back, returning to Elrond's tale which had gone without pause.

* * *

Thereupon Elrond paused a while and sighed.

"I remember well the splendor of their banners. It recalled to me the glory of the Elder Days and the hosts of Beleriand, so many great princes and captains were assembled. And yet not so many, nor so fair, as when Thangorodrim was broken, and the Elves deemed that evil was ended for ever, and it was not so."

"I was the herald of Gil-galad and marched with his host. I was at the Battle of Dagorlad before the Black Gate of Mordor, where we had the mastery: for the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aiglos and Narsil, none could withstand. I beheld the last combat on the slopes of Orodruin, where Gil-galad died, and Elendil fell, and Narsil broke beneath him; but Sauron himself was overthrown, and Isildur cut the Ring from his hand with the hilt-shard of his father's sword, and took it for his own."

Here, Ryouichi looked up and looked right at Balrandir with realization. The sword on the statue's table...the shards...the painting...it was starting to make sense!

"Balrandir-san, the battle in that tapestry and the shards of the sword, those were actually..."

"Yes lad, that is Narsil, the sword of Elendil. The very same that cut the fingers of Sauron from his very hand." the old elf replied.

Ryouichi blinked as he digested the information of the elf. It must have been magnificent in its prime! That sword would be fit only for a prince or a king, he was certain. Perhaps that is why no one has reforged the blade: there was no one worthy to wield it.

* * *

At this, Boromir, broke in.

"So that is what became of the Ring! If ever such a tale was told in the South, it has long been forgotten. I have heard of the Great Ring of him that we do not name; but we believed that it perished from the world in the ruin of his first realm. Isildur took it! That is tidings indeed."

"Yes. Isildur took it, as should not have been. It should have been cast then into Orodruin's fire nigh at hand where it was made. But few marked what Isildur did. He alone stood by his father in that last mortal contest; and by Gil-galad only Cnrdan stood, and I. But Isildur would not listen to our counsel." Eldrond replied,

"'This I will have as weregild for my father, and my brother,' he said; and therefore whether we would or no, he took it to treasure it. But soon he was betrayed by it to his death; and so it is named in the North Isildur's Bane. Yet death maybe was better than what else might have befallen him."

"Only to the North did these tidings come, and only to a few. Small wonder it is that you have not heard them, Boromir. From the ruin of the Gladden Fields, where Isildur perished, three men only came ever back over the mountains after long wandering. One of these was Ohtar, the esquire of Isildur, who bore the shards of the sword of Elendil; and he brought them to Valandil, the heir of Isildur, who being but a child had remained here in Rivendell. But Narsil was broken and its light extinguished, and it has not yet been forged again."

"Fruitless did I call the victory of the Last Alliance? Not wholly so, yet it did not achieve its end. Sauron was diminished, but not destroyed. His Ring was lost but not unmade. The Dark Tower was broken, but its foundations were not removed; for they were made with the power of the Ring, and while it remains they will endure. Many Elves and many mighty Men, and many of their friends, had perished in the war. Anbrion was slain, and Isildur was slain; and Gil-galad and Elendil were no more. Never again shall there be any such league of Elves and Men; for Men multiply and the Firstborn decrease, and the two kindreds are estranged. And ever since that day the race of Numenor has decayed, and the span of their years has lessened."

Elrond then spoke on about what had happened after the Last Alliance, and the fate of the men in Middle Earth.

The North was reduced to only green mounds in the grassy hills, where many mighty folk such as the Men of Westernesse, the heirs of Valandil removed from their land, and the folk of Arnor all but dwindled.

The South where Boromir's home Gondor resided, the cities of Minas Ithil, Minas Anor, and Osgiliath prospered. The King grew a white tree from the seed of the same tree Isildur had brought over the deep waters, growing into a plant of such regal splendor that many thought it to be the spirit of Gondor itself.

However, the line of kings had failed within Gondor. The Tree withered immensely. The blood of the Numenoreans became mingled with lesser men. Then, dark forces from the land of Mordor swooped in with savage ferocity and took Minas Ithil, renaming to Minas Morgul, the Tower of Sorcery. Those who had lived in Minas Ithil fled to that of Minas Anor, where it was renamed Minas Tirith, the Tower of Guard. These two cities have been at war ever since, and Osgiliath remained abandoned between the two, merely becoming shadows and ruins.

"So it has been for many lives of men. But the Lords of Minas Tirith still fight on, defying our enemies, keeping the passage of the River from Argonath to the Sea. And now that part of the tale that I shall tell is drawn to its close. For in the days of Isildur the Ruling Ring passed out of all knowledge, and the Three were released from its dominion. But now in this latter day they are in peril once more, for to our sorrow the One has been found. Others shall speak of its finding, for in that I played small part."

* * *

He ceased, but at once Boromir stood up, tall and proud, before them.

"Give me leave, Master Elrond, said he, first to say more of Gondor; for verily from the land of Gondor I am come. And it would be well for all to know what passes there. For few, I deem, know of our deeds, and therefore guess little of their peril, if we should fail at last."

"Believe not that in the land of Gondor the blood of Numenor is spent, nor all its pride and dignity forgotten. By our valour the wild folk of the East are still restrained, and the terror of Morgul kept at bay; and thus alone are peace and freedom maintained in the lands behind us, bulwark of the West. But if the passages of the River should be won, what then?"

"Yet that hour, maybe, is not now far away. The Nameless Enemy has arisen again. Smoke rises once more from Orodruin that we call Mount Doom. The power of the Black Land grows and we are hard beset. When the Enemy returned our folk were driven from Ithilien, our fair domain east of the River, though we kept a foothold there and strength of arms. But this very year, in the days of June, sudden war came upon us out of Mordor, and we were swept away. We were outnumbered, for Mordor has allied itself with the Easterlings and the cruel Haradrim; but it was not by numbers that we were defeated. A power was there that we have not felt before."

"Some said that it could be seen, like a great black horseman, a dark shadow under the moon. Wherever he came a madness filled our foes, but fear fell on our boldest, so that horse and man gave way and fled. Only a remnant of our eastern force came back, destroying the last bridge that still stood amid the ruins of Osgiliath."

'I was in the company that held the bridge, until it was cast down behind us. Four only were saved by swimming: my brother and myself and two others. But still we fight on, holding all the west shores of Anduin; and those who shelter behind us give us praise, if ever they hear our name: much praise but little help. Only from Rohan now will any men ride to us when we call."

"In this evil hour I have come on an errand over many dangerous leagues to Elrond: a hundred and ten days I have journeyed all alone. But I do not seek allies in war. The might of Elrond is in wisdom not in weapons, it is said. I come to ask for counsel and the unraveling of hard words. For on the eve of the sudden assault a dream came to my brother in a troubled sleep; and afterwards a like dream came oft to him again, and once to me."

"In that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:"

 _Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

 _In Imladris it dwells;_

 _There shall be counsels taken_

 _Stronger than Morgul-spells._

 _There shall be shown a token_

 _That Doom is near at hand,_

 _For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

 _And the Halfling forth shall stand._

"Of these words we could understand little, and we spoke to our father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, wise in the lore of Gondor. This only would he say, that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a far northern dale, where Elrond the Halfelven dwelt, greatest of lore-masters. Therefore my brother, seeing how desperate was our need, was eager to heed the dream and seek for Imladris; but since the way was full of doubt and danger, I took the journey upon myself. Loth was my father to give me leave, and long have I wandered by roads forgotten, seeking the house of Elrond, of which many had heard, but few knew where it lay."

* * *

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you' said a separate voice.

Everyone turned to see the lean face of a lean, dark, and tall man with a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes. He bore the green weather-stained attire of a Ranger, though to William he looked like one of the fabled archers of old, before the destruction of the Continent. He leaned in and narrowed his eyes as he looked upon this man, finding himself intrigued. There was something about him...an aura that radiated royalty and command.

Astrid cocked her head as she looked at the man, and found herself smirking a bit. He certainly was a handsome looking man, one that had the rugged warrior look to him. She reminded herself to speak to him later on, perhaps after the council.

"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" asked Boromir, looking in wonder at the lean face of the man and his weather-stained cloak.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dunedain in the North, and few are now left of that folk." Elrond replied.

With eyes locked on him, Ryouichi stood up and looked at Aragorn himself, regarding this man with caution and a degree of doubt.

" _Sumimasen (Excuse me)_...but you are k _anren suru (related)_ , blood to the man in the painting, yes?"

"That I am." Aragorn replied.

"I find that hard to believe, Aragorn-san, that you are the descendant of such a mighty warrior. Do you have _shōko (evidence)?_ Proof?"

"I am in agreement with the Easterling. You claim to be a descendant of Isildur., yet all I see here is a Ranger from the north." Boromir added, though it was plain there was a bit of venom in his voice directed towards Ryouichi.

"He speaks the truth, gentlemen. Aragorn was raised here in Rivendell, and we have taught him much about his lineage and his own kind. He is the descendant of Elendil." Elrond had stated.

Normally the Orochi would have disputed the claim, but in the time he had known the elf lord, not a single lie had been spoken. Feeling shame that he had spoken out of turn, he regarded Aragorn with a bow and sat back in his chair.

"Forgive my rudeness. It was wrong to speak out of turn."

Aragorn smiled at him, which greatly surprised Ryouichi.

"I forgive your doubt. Little do I resemble the figures of Elendil and Isildur as they stand carven in their majesty in the halls of Denethor. I am but the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself. I have had a hard life and a long; and the leagues that lie between here and Gondor are a small part in the count of my journeys. I have crossed many mountains and many rivers, and trodden many plains, even into the far countries of Rhun and Harad where the stars are strange. Lonely men are we, Rangers of the wild, hunters— but hunters ever of the servants of the Enemy; for they are found in many places, not in Mordor only." Aragorn replied.

The Orochi looked back at him, who nodded in politeness and resumed his own seat, looking back at Boromir, who grimaced and retreated back into his seat.

"Damn...was hoping for a fight." Astrid murmured in disappointment.

* * *

"Before we continue on though...I wish to discuss the matters involving our foreign friends and the Uruks I had encountered." Balrandir declared.

Everyone glanced at William, Astrid, and Ryouichi when he spoke, for this had also been a pending debate for the council. The elf had heard whispers among the elves, men and dwarves about the three, particularly that of Ryouichi. He heard _Easterlias (Easterling)_ said many times in their whispers, which he thanked the Valar that the Orochi had not heard.

"They were called here for this meeting because there have been sightings of their kind here in Middle Earth. Men and women mistaken for Gondorians, Rohirram, and Easterlings wandering the land speaking in tongues that we have yet to understand. Is this not true?" he asked them all.

There were murmurs and nods in agreement, but then Balrandir continued in a more sullen voice.

"Calithiel and I had been on a patrol with our scouting party, searching along the southern coastline after hearing rumors of strange Men walking the land. The whispers were that they were washed up on the shores of the Graywater, the Bruinen, and the Isen rivers, come from the Belegaer, the Great Sea. Lord Elrond has sent out scouting parties including my own to investigate, and for months we searched for any signs of these newcomers."

"What we found instead were Uruks and Orcs of Mordor that were roaming through the lands of Eriador, Arnor, and even reported sightings of tEasterlings and Southrons moving west to Mordor. However, these Uruks, Orcs and wicked Men were armed with weapons and armor designs we have not seen within our lifetimes."

Here, another elf stood up, and Balrandir recognized him as another member of the eastern scouting party.

"I can attest to Balrandir's claim. My company and I saw Uruks moving through the Gap of Rohan to Isengard. The Uruks I saw wore ornaments and weapons of the like I have not seen. In fact, many of the captains had an ornament or a weapon of odd origin. The scouts have collectively brought back some of their helms and some of the captains' weapons."

Here, the elf turned to an assistant, who brought out several items that were wrapped in cloaks. They took them off to reveal that they were helms, swords, and axes among the pile. At this, all three of the Continental warriors stood up out of their chairs, recognizing each blade and helm according to their own factions.

"Wait...that's a _Loran_ helm! And that's a _Rogan_ longsword!" William cried out in shock, holding up the fallen Warden's blade. The warrior must have been a novice, a Warden fresh out of his order and untested. He probably didn't stand a chance.

"I've seen that armor set before! How the _Hel (hell)_ did they bring down a _Lyena_ Berserker?!" Astrid interjected in amazement as she ran over to the helm and picked it up. Those Berserkers were some of the craziest and manic humans alive, and to see such a tough bastard brought down and his armor taken for a trophy really was a wake-up call to Astrid's bloodlust.

However, when Ryouichi picked up the _Raijin_ Shugoki mask _,_ a worried look had come over his face. He looked closely at it, searching every detail upon the mask frantically for anything familiar. There was a certain mark upon the mask he searched for, and when it was not there he let out an audible sigh of relief, setting down the mask and silently thanking the gods for that mercy.

"These were the masks and blades we saw them carrying. I assume you recognize them?" the elf asked.

" _Si (Yes)_..." William replied, the sorrow in his voice audible. To think one of his own had fallen to those...monsters. It was sorrowful enough to see young life wasted so soon, but to die in at the hands of those Uruks...

He felt Balrandir put a hand upon his shoulder, though William shrugged it off. Now was not the time for sorrow. He looked over at Astrid, whom gently tapped her forehead to the helm and murmured a prayer of safe conduct to Valhalla for the Berserker.

 _"Óðinn gefur þér þekkingu á vegi þínum, Þórður veitir þér styrk og hugrekki á leiðinni, og Loki gefur þér hlátur þegar þú ferð (Odin give you knowledge on your path,Thor grant you strength and courage on your way, and Loki give you laughter as you go)."_ she murmured softly, surprising William with the seriousness in which she took that prayer.

Ryouichi on the other hand merely laid down the mask, looking at the tree that rested in the garden. Death was as much a part of life, and all things must come to pass soon. The cherry blossom's life is fleeting, yet every spring it is reborn. So too will this Shugoki's soul, though into what, Ryouichi wouldn't know. It was the wheel of life, and not his _karma_ to worry about.

* * *

"The Orcs fought in new styles that we had never even seen before. They utilized weapons similar to these and others that seemed to be related to each other. They actually took stances that seemed to be trained and practiced. The weapons were of good quality and not just manufactured in a hurry as we have seen many Orcish blades before. And worst of all, some carried devices of war that were absolutely barbaric." the elf continued.

"Devices? What devices?" William asked.

Once again, the elf nodded to the assistants, who seemed to have more crates ready. They brought out the so-called devices, and the scout reached in and pulled out an object. William balked as he saw that it was a flash grenade, or what they called _Fiat Lux (Let there be light)_. He continued to balk as the scout withdrew another explosive, this time a regular grenade dubbed _Pugno Mortis (Fist of Death)_. However, horror briefly touched the Warden's features when he pulled out a grenade called the _Igneus Imber (Fiery Storm)_. Those monsters...held his Legion's inventions?!

But that wasn't all. Astrid found her fists clenching as a Valkenheimian Fire Flask was withdrawn from the same crate, and from others were javelins, bear traps, bottles of hallucinogenic elixirs that would entice a warrior to run faster, fight harder, or unleash their rage. Astrid felt no horror or fear...but anger at the thought of the Orcs stealing their ways of war.

For Ryouichi, he was surprised that he only found smoke bombs, a longbow, and nail traps in the crates. They were easy to craft (with the exception of the longbow), and anyone who had time and even a small amount of ingenuity could mass produce them. It was in plants, poisons and nature that the Samurai held their trade, and upon finding no mushrooms or poison within the crate, he let his breath go slightly.

"Those...monsters...stole all this from our brothers and sisters?!" Astrid shouted.

"Yes...they have wrought havoc upon the settlements and villages they raided. Their destruction is...is an abhorrence to describe." The elf stated calmly, though he was visibly disturbed at what he had seen.

The council seemed to take this news with mixed reactions. Looks of surprise, horror, anger, and intrigue came about, though Boromir looked at William with more intrigue than anything else.

"So...your people have made these weapons?"

"I...yes...they were." came the reply.

"I see...I wonder what would probe your people to make such devices! They surely must be dangerous." Boromir observed.

"Oh I've seen what they can do...and the minds of the cowards that made them..." Astrid murmured, a dark look coming over her face.

She turned to William and pointed an accusing finger at the man. The hatred seemed to boil up in her eyes at the sight of those infernal bombs. Their fire flasks were powerful enough, but the Legion's explosives and technology were far superior in power and efficiency. She had seen many a Viking blown to bloody bits by those bombs; men blinded by the flash grenades, entrails strewn across the field and upon friends...and now that the Orcs held them...

"You...your Legion and those damned explosives! If you hadn't made them, those _skrímsli (monsters)_ wouldn't run around blowing _skít (shit)_ up!" she roared.

" _Hai (Yes)_ , William-san...I'm afraid I must agree with her." Ryouichi added, though with nowhere near amount of venom as Astrid.

William stood his ground as he turned to the two, his eyes furrowing in anger. Dark clouds seemed to gather in their eyes as tensions rose between them, though they realized that only Ryouichi had a sword.

"You think you're the only ones who suffered under those weapons? We have felt the same sting when the Blackstone Legion used our own devices against us! Plate armor doesn't stand a chance against direct explosives!"

"To _Hel (hell)_ with that! Your Legion's just afraid to stand up and fight!" she snapped.

"No, we're just not stupid enough to run into battle screaming and raging like _lunaticos (lunatics)_!"

"Enough, the both of you! This is getting out of hand!" Balrandir barked.

While the two continued to argue despite Balrandir's intervention, Ryouichi sighed in disgust as he watched them fight. He was reminded of how the two factions were like children with weapons. One was an inexperienced child who had access to his father's tool bench, and the other was no better than an animal dressed in a mockery of human clothing. He shook his head while sighing once more, looking on at the warring warriors.

" _Yaban hito (Barbarians)..."_

Here, Astrid turned at the hiss. While she had no idea what the Orochi had said, she could hear the disgust behind his voice and her teeth barred in a savage grin.

"Oh, you think you're so high and mighty, Samurai? Don't forget who pillaged your city as easily as snatching milk from a child!" she sneered.

Here, Ryouichi felt his hand go down to his katana. The pain from the raid still impacted his mind...he remembered those hairy and savage barbarians rushing into the palace and its city, burning, pillaging, and raping anything that moved. They were indiscriminate in who they did it to, and the fact that one of their own kind was here, daring to speak about it as if it were some spring festival game came close to lopping her head off.

"Watch...your...tongue... _meinu (bitch)_." Ryouichi gritted out coldly.

"Or what? You'll swing at me with that cheeseknife you call a sword?!"

"You see, Ryouichi? Perhaps the Blackstone Legion should have been more efficient in starving them out!" William decided to add in, having witnessed the raid upon the Valkenheimian storehouse himself and wanting to sting Astrid harshly.

That seemed to touch a nerve, for Astrid turned to her attention to the Warden, eyes glittering with daggers. Her hands twitched as she felt her former grin slip off and replace with barred teeth.

"What did you just say, Warden?"

"You heard me right, _barbaros (barbarian)_."

"Why you little-"

More arguing broke out between the three, though it grew more and more heated. The Common Tongue dissolved into Latin, Icelandic, and Japanese as their words inflamed reaction after reaction. The council tried to restore order, with Balrandir, Boromir and Gloin attempting to pull them back, but it was to no avail. Right there before the council, years of hatred towards each other's kind poured out from the three warriors' mouths, and though no one understood what they said, the meaning could be heard most indefinitely.

* * *

" **ENOUGH!** "

They suddenly heard a booming roar come from one of the chairs. It was enough to shake the council into silence, even quieting the three warriors. It sounded as if a god had shouted from the heavens, trying to quake the earth into silence with his sheer power and authority. They turned to see it was from Gandalf the Gray, the wizard whom William had spoken to before. He had stood and glared at the three, dark eyes shrouding thunderheads that seemed ready to strike down William, Astrid and Ryouichi.

" **While you three fools bicker and argue over petty differences like children, Orcs run wild across Middle Earth, slaughtering and pillaging in the name of Sauron! You are not in your home kingdoms anymore! You are here where the fate of all that is good in this world rests on this war! Open your eyes!** " Gandalf roared in the same voice.

The trio blinked at the sudden power from the old man. What power he held to command such amiable warriors into silence! Though when they looked around, they saw the council was not surprised at Gandalf's power. He was, after all, one of the five grand wizards of the Istari Order. With a final glance at each other, the warriors went back to their seats, sitting down while waiting for the council to resume. When Gandalf spoke again, this time it was that of a stern father who was attempting to bring peace into his house and his family.

"You three must understand that we cannot be divided. I know not the grievances that your peoples have unleashed upon one another, but I know full well that it will be a thousand times worse if your conflict spills over into this land! The scouts have said that Sauron's army and his allies have taken your arms and armor and slaughtered your own for them! That should be more than enough for you all! The Blackstone Legion is that of a mere raiding party compared to the hosts of and magics of Mordor!"

"Heed Gandalf's words well, my friends. I have seen first hand what the hosts of Mordor can do. Your plight is not unlike ours. You too were deceived, played against one another by the Blackstone Legion. Sauron may be infinitely more powerful, but he is no different in his motives." Balrandir stated.

* * *

The three warriors gazed at the wizard and elf, but it seemed to cause their eyes and brows to furrow in sync.

"You plight with these Orcs may be terrible, but do not dare to trivialize the suffering of my brothers and sisters. I do not care if this Sauron is _Satanas (Satan)_ incarnate and has unleashed the Black Plague upon your sons and daughters. Be thankful your war is with an enemy that is not of your own race. Be thankful you all have the pleasure of lands where peace is plentiful, food is upon every table, and your sons and daughters can live the lives you have blessed for them."

William began stalk the council chamber as he spoke, focusing upon the elves, dwarves, men, and even upon Gandalf himself. All were surprised to see the sudden fire in his eyes and venom in his tongue, directed towards all who were not from the Continent.

"Your lands are peaceful, serene, even with the haunting feeling of Sauron's return. You all may have endured the hardships of ages past, but consider this for a moment; for all the time you have lived in your homes, have you had to fight for every inch of it?" he asked.

Many of the races nodded.

"In the First and Second Ages, yes?"

Once again, they all nodded.

"And now it is the Third Age of this world, and have you all had to fight for your lands?"

Here, the people of the council looked at each other from side to side, and Gloin stood up with a degree of solemn pride.

"Aye, we dwarves o' Erebor did. Ye may not know this lad, but th' Battle o' th' Five Armies took men, elves, an' us dwarves especially against the Orc armies o' Gundabad and Dol Guldur. We defended th' Lonely Mountain after killin' ol' Smaug, a damned firedrake from the North." he stated.

"So there's dragons here too, huh?" Astrid pried, her frown changing briefly to that of interest.

"Oh aye, but Smaug was the last o' th' great Drakes. Was slain by a bargeman by Laketown with a Black Arrow." Gloin replied.

Here, a look of disappointment came over Astrid. All her life she had dreamed of slaying a dragon, taking its treasure and gold as her own, yet even here in Middle Earth, that dream would have to wait.

"Yes, and you all must have known how terrible that was. How you all must have lost some kin in that terrible melee." William added.

"Now...imagine all of that death, that bloodshed, the sight of walking upon the corpses of friends and foe alike...imagine that as a way of life. Imagine having to teach your children how to hold a a blade and kill a man before they could read, write or speak when even your own ancestors couldn't remember a time of peace and rest. And then...just for a moment...when peace is possible for us all...when the warriors of three factions can lay down their arms and leave each other in peace in the ruins of the Great Disasters over a thousand years ago...imagine that being ripped away from you by a woman obsessed with war."

"A woman?" Boromir asked suddenly.

" _Si (Yes)_. Her name was Apollyon, and as far as I'm concerned she was evil incarnate...for she has caused us all ruin equivalent to that of the Great Disasters that started this conflict."

"This woman, Apollyon...tell us about her." Elrond motioned.

The subject of the Blackstone Legion's commander seemed to calm the three enough. While it was true that they shared bitter blood, they could agree upon the fact that they hated Apollyon more than anything else. Perhaps that was why they didn't tear at each others' throats yet.

* * *

"I do not know much about Apollyon's past, but I know of her deeds and what she has done to us all. I have seen her on the battlefield after the Iron Legion was absorbed into the Blackstone Legion, standing proudly over Stone's Fortress. She wore armor that looked like Lucifer himself had carved it out of dark iron and a black cloak that was stained heavily with dried blood. Her sword was a custom-made weapon, composed of a Garian handle, Magnus hilt, and an Aragon blade."

"She took the newly-inducted Iron Legion with her through Ashfeld to push the Vikings out of the territory, and swept along the entire eastern front of Valkenheim. Sabotage, raids, assaults, and finally the destruction of the Warehouse, where the food of the Viking clans were stored. Whatever it took to get the Vikings fighting among them."

William directed a look at Astrid, who's own venomous look seemed to confirm that his story was true.

"Yeah...Blackstone tried to turn us against each other. My own clan the Warborn suffered the least though. Under the command of a Raider we pillaged and united the remaining Viking clans under one banner. I wish it was for another reason we united, but the Gods say otherwise. Still...we needed food, materials, supplies, and ore if we were going to fight back against the Blackstone. So we looked for something that was practically untouched by all this."

Ryouichi noticed her tone had been directed at him, and while his hand was finally off of his blade, he did not ease the edge in his voice nor in his eyes.

" _Hai (Yes)._ The Viking clans attacked us by the sea, raiding our _teikoku_ _(empire)_ for food and glory. The Samurai lost many warriors to their spears and axes, but the fate that our _daimyo_ suffered was terrible enough. As if they were dogs fighting for her amusement, Apollyon cast them out into _Numachi_ _(The Swamps)_ and had them fight each other to the death. Still though, it was my people that turned the tide against the Blackstone Legion. After he reunited the clans under one _daimyo,_ _Ten'nō no ken (The Emperor's Sword)_ lead us into battle with William's Legion, and we assaulted the Blackstone fortress."

"So your sides were united under a truce?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, though it was temporary. The Emperor's Sword had made an alliance with my High Lord Warden to assault the Blackstone Legion, so that the most dangerous threat would be removed from the land." William explained.

"But what be happenin' to th' Vikings? They too were present, right?" Gimli asked.

"No, they were not. In fact, they stormed in after Blackstone was defeated, and the Emperor's Sword slaying their den mother. How could they resist raiding the castle of the warlord that caused them so much pain and death, and even pillage the two warring factions as well?" William asked, opening his arms as if explaining the nature of a child.

"You'd do the same, Warden. I've seen your Legion plunder villages and hamlets. Don't act all high-and-mighty on us now. Those taxes and 'tithes' your lords carry out on the peasants for food and water make the harvest a bit lean, don't you think?" Astrid jeered.

William shot Astrid a venomous look before continuing on while the council looked at each other. The Valkyrie simply smirked; she knew she was right, and so did the Warden.

"The point is, council, while we all may be guilty of crimes (with some more than others), we had a chance for peace, for the blood to not become the soil under our feet, and for our children, our children's children, and God willing THEIR children to live a life without fear of death, or without learning to fight just by necessity. All of that evaporated because of one madwoman who had the audacity to claim the title of War." He stated, looking at each member of the council.

"Thank whatever god you worship that thine own peace has lasted this long, and that you all have lives you can actually live. For there is no rest for the wicked, and the good only die young."

* * *

The council was quiet as William walked back to his seat and sat down in his chair, looking as if he bore the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Astrid and Ryouichi sat back in their chairs, the former slouching down like usual and the latter sitting in a dignified position.

The silence was heavy as everyone pondered the story that all three told. It may have been brief and seemingly simple, but the looks in their eyes spoke more than words could ever tell. Boromir reached over and put a comforting hand on William's shoulder, though the Warden barely felt it.

Gandalf looked on at the three as he considered their story, and he began to run through the millions of memories he had from his life. Apollyon sounded ever familiar...the armor he imagined was menacing; dark iron, a plume...and a wicked sword that rendered flesh. But if this was the same dark entity he remembered...then Sauron's reach had grown far indeed.

"Your description of her brings to mind a horrifying theory, Sir Rayner. If what you say is true, then I fear Sauron's arm as grown longer than we think." he stated gravely.

Aragorn looked up at the old wizard, his eyes narrowing at first in thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he formed his own conclusion, and he sat up in his chair.

"Are you saying that Sauron corrupted Apollyon into the monster she was?" he asked.

"I believe so. It would all make sense. Men's minds are weak, for they desire power more than anything else. It would not have been the first time that he has turned men to the dark. He has done the same with the Nine Kings of Men, turning them one by one into the Nazgul, or the Ring Wraiths." Gandalf replied.

"And what the hell is a Ring Wraith?" Astrid chimed in.

"They are as the name goes; wraiths that serve the Dark Lord with terrible power." Aragorn stated.

"Sauron gave the former kings nine Rings of Power, to which they used to achieve prestige. But as time passed, the Rings continued to exert their corrupting influence. The Rings eventually left the kings spectral, invisible to all but those who could see into the wraith world, and slaves to the will of Sauron. Their lives and power became bound to Sauron's by the One Ring; as Sauron grew or diminished in power, so too did the Nazgûl. Once they are set to find someone, they will achieve their goal. They never eat, they never sleap, and they will never stop hunting you." he explained.

William and Astrid found themselves clutching the armrests of his chair as they listened to the description of the Nazgul. Wraiths bound to Sauron...but they sounded so much more familiar than that.

In the nights of battle when the armies rested...he had heard men whispering about black horsemen riding across the battlefields. Through what little light they had with their torches, they could make out the group going from one side to the other. Their numbers were always different, but there would always be nine hooded, cloaked and robed black riders, mounted upon hellish horses with fire-red eyes.

Unnatural screams were heard when they vanished, and when the men who claimed to see them asked what they looked like, the fear made them senseless, disoriented, and their hearts grew cold in an icy grip.

They had a name for these black horsemen, something that struck fear into the hearts of the superstitious Knight and Viking warriors. It was an old name that had etched itself into the folklore of Ashfeldian and Valkenheimian myth for millennia, an ancient terror that plagued their minds.

"I've seen them before...on a winter's night during a battle against the Vikings in Ashfeld. I was standing watch at a post, keeping an eye out for any spies or assassins, but what I saw was something that haunts me more than the carnage of this war. Your people may call them the Ring Wraiths or the Nazgul, but in the Continent, they are called...the Wild Hunt." he told the council.

Everyone in the council began to whisper and speak openly, a mix of shock, awe, and worry in their voices.

"The Ring Wraiths have left Middle Earth?"

"This is bad...very bad."

"Sauron's arm has grown long!"

"We must shore up our defenses! We must protect our lands!"

"If the Nazgul can leave Middle Earth, who's to say the Orcs cannot?"

These and many more were slung about as the council continued on, but the worry for the three warriors was for any survivors of their factions. They were in the heartland of legends and nightmares, of light and dark, and a coming battle of good and evil. How would they ever survive this and return home?

"That is enough!"Elrond called out.

The council was silenced at his call, and the old elf stood tall from his chair and looked around at the occupants inside.

"If what William says is true, then we must act quickly. Sauron's influence has spread out farther than we have anticipated. We must come to a decision on what we must do, and we must act in haste." he stated.

There were murmurs of agreement, but not much else.

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo!" said Gandalf solemnly and suddenly. "The time has come."

* * *

There was a hush, and all turned their eyes on a small halfling that came out from his chair, and approached the center of the council. He was shaken by a sudden shame and fear; and he felt a great reluctance to reveal the Ring, and a loathing of its touch. He wished he was far away. The Ring gleamed and flickered as he held it up before them in his trembling hand, then finally placing it upon the central table, walking back to his seat.

"Behold Isildur's Bane!" said Elrond.

The Warden, Valkyrie, and Orochi leaned in as they saw the Ring that had been mentioned many times, their eyes narrowing in response to the hush.

"That...is the Ring of Sauron?" William asked.

"Yes...the same ring that was cut from his hand by Isildur himself." Elrond confirmed.

"Huh. Thought it'd be more evil-looking." Astrid mused as she tilted her head.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Ryouichi commented, remembering the tapestry once more.

"Yes, indeed they can be." Boromir added suddenly, looking at Ryouichi.

The Orochi sensed the hostility of the captain and looked back at him, though he said nothing in response. However, he marked Boromir in his mind for any other occurrences, as he had done so with many of the elves that gave him that unfavorable look. They would be targets for his words should they try to pierce the fragile peace.

''Isildur's Bane is found, you say,' said Boromir. "I have seen a bright ring in the Halfling's hand; but Isildur perished ere this age of the world began, they say. How do the Wise know that this ring is his? And how has it passed down the years, until it is brought hither by so strange a messenger?"

William was curious as well. How did such a supposedly powerful ring fall into the hands of such a small and child-like being?

"That shall be told." said Elrond.

'But not yet, I beg, Master!' said a rather old hobbit, seated next to Frodo.

He was dressed in similar attire as the young fellow, though his age showed upon his white hair and wrinkled skin. Still, he sounded and looked like a kindly fellow, and seemed rather intelligent as well.

'Already the Sun is climbing to noon, and I feel the need of something to strengthen me.'

'I had not named you, Bilbo Baggins, but I do so now. Come! Tell us your tale. And if you have not yet cast your story into verse, you may tell it in plain words. The briefer, the sooner shall you be refreshed.' Elrond replied, smiling.

'Very well, I will do as you bid. But I will now tell the true story, and if some here have heard me tell it otherwise' . He looked sidelong at Glóin .

'I ask them to forget it and forgive me. I only wished to claim the treasure as my very own in those days, and to be rid of the name of thief that was put on me. But perhaps I understand things a little better now. Anyway, this is what happened.'

* * *

To some there Bilbo's tale was wholly new, and they listened with amazement while the old hobbit, actually not at all displeased, recounted his adventure with Gollum, at full length. He did not omit a single riddle.

The Warden couldn't help but smile at the riddles that Bilbo recited. He applauded the cleverness of their word-plays and idioms, especially the riddle about the egg. He would have to have a battle of wits with the old hobbit if he ever got the chance, but that would come after he made sense of the being's story.

William pitied Astrid and Ryouichi (especially Astrid), who looked more lost than children out in the woods without their breadcrumbs to guide them home. The looks on their faces said it all.

 _"Nantekotta i (What the hell)?"_ he heard the Samurai ask softly.

Bilbo would have given also an account of his party and disappearance from the Shire, if he had been allowed; but Elrond raised his hand.

"Well told, my friend, but that is enough at this time. For the moment it suffices to know that the Ring passed to Frodo, your heir. Let him now speak!"

Then, less willingly than Bilbo, Frodo told of all his dealings with the Ring from the day that it passed into his keeping. Every step of his journey from Hobbiton to the Ford of Bruinen was questioned and considered, and everything that he could recall concerning the Black Riders was examined. At last he sat down again.

By this time, Astrid and Ryouichi had given up trying to make sense of their stories, instead just ebbing and flowing with the information being thrown at them.

"Not bad. You would have made a good story of it, if they hadn't kept on interrupting. I tried to make a few notes, but we shall have to go over it all again together some time, if I am to write it up. There are whole chapters of stuff before you ever got here!" Bilbo said to him.

"Yes, it made quite a long tale, but the story still does not seem complete to me. I still want to know a good deal, especially about Gandalf." answered Frodo.

An elf who sat near by, overheard him.

"You speak for me also." he cried, turning to Elrond.

"The Wise may have good reason to believe that the halfling's trove is indeed the Great Ring of long debate, unlikely though that may seem to those who know less. But may we not hear the proofs? And I would ask this also. What of Saruman? He is learned in the lore of the Rings, yet he is not among us. What is his counsel of the things that we have heard?"

"The questions that you ask are bound together. I had not overlooked them, and they shall be answered. But these things it is the part of Gandalf to make clear; and I call upon him last, for it is the place of honor, and in all this matter he has been the chief." said Elrond.

"Some would think the tidings of Glóin, and the pursuit of Frodo, proof enough that the halfling's trove is a thing of great worth to the Enemy. Yet it is a ring. What then? The Nine the Nazgul. The Seven are taken or destroyed. The Three we know of. What then is this one that he desires so much?" Gandalf asked before continuing on.

"There is indeed a wide waste of time between the River and the Mountain, between the loss and the finding. But the gap in the knowledge of the Wise has been filled at last. Yet too slowly. For the Enemy has been close behind, closer even than I feared. And well is it that not until this year, this very summer, as it seems, did he learn the full truth."

"Some here will remember that many years ago I myself dared to pass the doors of the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, and secretly explored his ways, and found thus that our fears were true: he was none other than Sauron, our Enemy of old, at length taking shape and power again. Some, too, will remember also that Saruman dissuaded us from open deeds against him, and for long we watched him only. Yet at last, as his shadow grew, Saruman yielded, and the Council put forth its strength and drove the evil out of Mirkwood and that was in the very year of the finding of this Ring: a strange chance, if chance it was."

"But we were too late, as Elrond foresaw. Sauron also had watched us, and had long prepared against our stroke, governing Mordor from afar through Minas Morgul, where his Nine servants dwelt, until all was ready. Then he gave way before us, but only feigned to flee, and soon after came to the Dark Tower and openly declared himself. Then for the last time the Council met; for now we learned that he was seeking ever more eagerly for the One. We feared then that he had some news of it that we knew nothing of. But Saruman said nay, and repeated what he had said to us before: that the One would never again be found in Middle-earth."

" 'At the worst,' said he, 'our Enemy knows that we have it not and that it still is lost. But what was lost may yet be found, he thinks. Fear not! His hope will cheat him. Have I not earnestly studied this matter? Into Anduin the Great it fell; and long ago, while Sauron slept, it was rolled down the River to the Sea. There let it lie until the End.' "

* * *

Gandalf fell silent, gazing eastward from the porch to the far peaks of the Misty Mountains, at whose great roots the peril of the world had so long lain hidden. He sighed softly in regret and memory.

"There I was at fault. I was lulled by the words of Saruman the Wise; but I should have sought for the truth sooner, and our peril would now be less." he murmured.

"Do not blame yourself, Gandalf-san. Your efforts and meaning are honorable enough, and they were not in vain." Ryouichi attempted to comfort the old wizard.

"We were all at fault, and but for your vigilance the Darkness, maybe, would already be upon us. But say on!" Elrond said.

Surprisingly, the wizard seemed to take heart from the Orochi and the elf's comfort, and he sat a bit straighter in his chair before continuing on.

"From the first my heart misgave me, against all reason that I knew, and I desired to know how this thing came to Gollum, and how long he had possessed it. So I set a watch for him, guessing that he would ere long come forth from his darkness to seek for his treasure. He came, but he escaped and was not found. And then alas! I let the matter rest, watching and waiting only, as we have too often done."

"Wait, who's Gollum?" William interrupted.

"He is...well, a complicated creature. He was the one that held the ring before Bilbo and Frodo. Gollum was one of the water folk before the Ring twisted his mind and body, poisoning his very being until he became a wretch of his former self." Balrandir explained.

"Oh...ugh, sounds nasty." Astrid muttered.

Gandalf cleared his throat while glancing at Astrid, then continued on with his tale.

"Time passed with many cares, until my doubts were awakened again to sudden fear. Whence came the hobbit's ring? What, if my fear was true, should be done with it? Those things I must decide. But I spoke yet of my dread to none, knowing the peril of an untimely whisper, if it went astray. In all the long wars with the Dark Tower treason has ever been our greatest foe."

"That was seventeen years ago. Soon I became aware that spies of many sorts, even beasts and birds, were gathered round the Shire, and my fear grew. I called for the help of the Dúnedain, and their watch was doubled; and I opened my heart to Aragorn, the heir of Isildur."

"And I counselled that we should hunt for Gollum. too late though it may seem. And since it seemed fit that Isildur's heir should labour to repair Isildur's fault, I went with Gandalf on the long and hopeless search." said Aragorn.

Then Gandalf told how they had explored the whole length of Wilderland, down even to the Mountains of Shadow and the fences of Mordor. 'There we had rumour of him, and we guess that he dwelt there long in the dark hills; but we never found him, and at last I despaired. And then in my despair I thought again of a test that might make the finding of Gollum unneeded. The ring itself might tell if it were the One. The memory of words at the Council came back to me: words of Saruman, half-heeded at the time. I heard them now clearly in my heart.

" 'The Nine, the Seven, and the Three had each their proper gem. Not so the One. It was round and unadorned, as it were one of the lesser rings; but its maker set marks upon it that the skilled, maybe, could still see and read.' "

"What those marks were he had not said. Who now would know? The maker. And Saruman? But great though his lore may be, it must have a source. What hand save Sauron's ever held this thing, ere it was lost? The hand of Isildur alone."

"With that thought, I forsook the chase, and passed swiftly to Gondor. In former days the members of my order had been well received there, but Saruman most of all. Often he had been for long the guest of the Lords of the City. Less welcome did the Lord Denethor show me then than of old, and grudgingly he permitted me to search among his hoarded scrolls and books."

" 'If indeed you look only, as you say, for records of ancient days, and the beginnings of the City, read on!' he said. 'For to me what was is less dark than what is to come, and that is my care. But unless you have more skill even than Saruman, who has studied here long, you will find naught that is not well known to me, who am master of the lore of this City.' "

"So said Denethor. And yet there lie in his hoards many records that few now can read, even of the lore-masters, for their scripts and tongues have become dark to later men. And Boromir, there lies in Minas Tirith still, unread, I guess, by any save Saruman and myself since the kings failed, a scroll that Isildur made himself. For Isildur did not march away straight from the war in Mordor, as some have told the tale."

"Some in the North, maybe. All know in Gondor that he went first to Minas Anor and dwelt a while with his nephew Meneldil, instructing him, before he committed to him the rule of the South Kingdom. In that time he planted there the last sapling of the White Tree in memory of his brother." Boromir said rather hastily.

"But in that time also he made this scroll, and that is not remembered in Gondor, it would seem. For this scroll concerns the Ring, and thus wrote Isildur therein:"

 _"The Great Ring shall go now to be an heirloom of the North Kingdom; but records of it shall be left in Gondor, where also dwell the heirs of Elendil, lest a time come when the memory of these great matters shall grow dim."_

"And after these words Isildur described the Ring, such as he found it."

 _"It was hot when I first took it, hot as a glede, and my hand was scorched, so that I doubt if ever again I shall be free of the pain of it. Yet even as I write it is cooled, and it seemeth to shrink, though it loseth neither its beauty nor its shape. Already the writing upon it, which at first was as clear as red flame, fadeth and is now only barely to be read. It is fashioned in an elven-script of Eregion, for they have no letters in Mordor for such subtle work; but the language is unknown to me. I deem it to be a tongue of the Black Land, since it is foul and uncouth. What evil it saith I do not know; but I trace here a copy of it, lest it fade beyond recall. The Ring misseth, maybe, the heat of Sauron's hand, which was black and yet burned like fire, and so Gil-galad was destroyed; and maybe were the gold made hot again, the writing would be refreshed. But for my part I will risk no hurt to this thing: of all the works of Sauron the only fair. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain."_

"When I read these words, my quest was ended. For the traced writing was indeed as Isildur guessed, in the tongue of Mordor and the servants of the Tower. And what was said therein was already known. For in the day that Sauron first put on the One, Celebrimbor, maker of the Three, was aware of him, and from afar he heard him speak these words, and so his evil purposes were revealed."

"At once I took my leave of Denethor, but even as I went northwards, messages came to me out of Lórien that Aragorn had passed that way, and that he had found the creature called Gollum. Therefore I went first to meet him and hear his tale. Into what deadly perils he had gone alone I dared not guess."

"There is little need to tell of them. If a man must needs walk in sight of the Black Gate, or tread the deadly flowers of Morgul Vale, then perils he will have. I, too, despaired at last, and I began my homeward journey. And then, by fortune, I came suddenly on what I sought: the marks of soft feet beside a muddy pool. But now the trail was fresh and swift, and it led not to Mordor but away. Along the skirts of the Dead Marshes I followed it, and then I had him. Lurking by a stagnant mere, peering in the water as the dark eve fell, I caught him, Gollum. He was covered with green slime. He will never love me, I fear; for he bit me, and I was not gentle. Nothing more did I ever get from his mouth than the marks of his teeth. I deemed it the worst part of all my journey, the road back, watching him day and night, making him walk before me with a halter on his neck, gagged, until he was tamed by lack of drink and food, driving him ever towards Mirkwood. I brought him there at last and gave him to the Elves, for we had agreed that this should be done; and I was glad to be rid of his company, for he stank. For my part I hope never to look upon him again; but Gandalf came and endured long speech with him." Aragorn explained.

"Yes, long and weary, but not without profit. For one thing, the tale he told of his loss agreed with that which Bilbo has now told openly for the first time; but that mattered little, since I had already guessed it. But I learned then first that Gollum's ring came out of the Great River nigh to the Gladden Fields. And I learned also that he had possessed it long. Many lives of his small kind. The power of the ring had lengthened his years far beyond their span; but that power only the Great Rings wield." Gandalf explained.

"And if that is not proof enough, there is the other test that I spoke of. Upon this very ring which you have here seen held aloft, round and unadorned, the letters that Isildur reported may still be read, if one has the strength of will to set the golden thing in the fire a while. That I have done, and this I have read:"

 _Ash nazg durbatul.k, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatul.k agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

* * *

The change in the wizard's voice was astounding. Suddenly it became menacing, powerful, harsh as stone. A shadow seemed to pass over the high sun, and the porch for a moment grew dark. All trembled, and the Elves stopped their ears.

All three of the foreign warriors' reactions were different. William's eyes widened and he instantly fell to one knee, murmuring Ephesians 6:11 in his own language while pressing his hands together in prayer.

 _"Induite vos armaturam Dei, ut possitis stare adversus insidias diaboli (Put on the whole armor of God, that you may be able to stand against the schemes of the devil)."_

Astrid's eyes shot up to the shadow, and she stood up out of her chair, holding her fists up as if she were about to take on the shadow itself. In her mind it was her time to die, but she would show defiance to the shadowy foe.

" _Komdu til mín, þú tík (Come at me you bitch)!"_ she roared in challenge.

Ryouichi's blade instantly shot out of its sheath, his eyes locked on Gandalf menacingly. If the wizard was actually a _yokai_ had cast a spell upon the council, he would end it quickly. The Samurai would have actually begun to move had it not been for Balrandir's hand snatching out to grip him by the neck of his _kimono_ and yanking him back to his chair rather roughly despite the effect the words had upon his very soul.

"Sit down and put the blade away, you fool!" he hissed softly.

Ryouichi locked eyes with the elf, his teeth barred in anger, but as soon as the effects of the words died off, light began to return to the porch. The calm scenery of the council began to reemerge. Balrandir let go of the Orochi as he sheathed his blade, grateful that no one saw.

William opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that the light had returned to the world. A breath of relief came from him as he thanked God for saving the council. However, he was yanked up by Astrid, sighing while shaking her head at the knight's display.

"Don't make a fool of yourself next time, idiot." she muttered before playfully shoving him back to his seat.

"Says the one who wanted to box with the sun itself." William shot back.

"Hey, at least I die fighting than praying to the Gods." Astrid countered.

"Oh shut up and get back to your seat..." William muttered as they both retreated and sat down.

* * *

"Never before has any voice dared to utter the words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey." said Elrond, as the shadow passed and the company breathed once more.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again." answered Gandalf.

"Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared: the treasure of the Enemy, fraught with all his malice; and in it lies a great part of his strength of old. Out of the Black Years come the words that the Smiths of Eregion heard, and knew that they had been betrayed:"

 _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them._

"Know also, my friends, that I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loth to speak and his tale was unclear, but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor, and there all that he knew was forced from him. Thus the Enemy knows now that the One is found, that it was long in the Shire; and since his servants have pursued it almost to our door, he soon will know, already he may know, even as I speak, that we have it here."

All sat silent for a while, until at length Boromir spoke.

"He is a small thing, you say, this Gollum? Small, but great in mischief. What became of him? To what doom did you put him?"

"He is in prison, but no worse. He had suffered much. There is no doubt that he was tormented, and the fear of Sauron lies black on his heart. Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the watchful Elves of Mirkwood. His malice is great and gives him a strength hardly to be believed in one so lean and withered. He could work much mischief still, if he were free. And I do not doubt that he was allowed to leave Mordor on some evil errand." answered Aragorn.

"Alas! alas!" cried the elf by the name of Legolas, and in his fair elvish face there was great distress.

"The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

"Escaped? That is ill news indeed. We shall all rue it bitterly, I fear. How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?" cried Aragorn.

"Wait, his name's now Sméagol?" Astrid asked.

'Not through lack of watchfulness,"But perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish.' said Legolas, ignoring Astrid's question.

"We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."

"You were less tender to me." said Glóin with a flash of his eyes as old memories were stirred of his imprisonment in the deep places of the Elven- king's halls.

"Now come! Pray do not interrupt, my good Glóin. That was a regrettable misunderstanding, long set right. If all the grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarves are to be brought up here, we may as well abandon this Council." said Gandalf.

Glóin rose and bowed, and Legolas continued.

"In the days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods; and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Often we let him mount up to the highest branches, until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down, and the guards had no mind to climb after him: he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with his feet as well as with his hands; so they sat by the tree far into the night."

"It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that Orcs came on us at unawares. We drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained."

"We have failed to recapture Gollum. We came on his trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped our skill, and we dared not continue the hunt; for we were drawing nigh to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place; we do not go that way."

"Well, well, he is gone. We have no time to seek for him again. He must do what he will. But he may play a part yet that neither he nor Sauron have foreseen." said Gandalf.

"And now I will answer other questions. What of Saruman? What are his counsels to us in this need? This tale I must tell in full, for only Elrond has heard it yet, and that in brief, but it will bear on all that we must resolve. It is the last chapter in the Tale of the Ring, so far as it has yet gone."

Astrid let out a groan as there was yet ANOTHER tale to be told, putting her head in her hands. Even William's patience was wearing thin, and he tapped on his armrest with his fingers to bide his time. Ryouichi as always waited with his stone-cold face.

* * *

"At the end of June I was in the Shire, but a cloud of anxiety was on my mind, and I rode to the southern borders of the little land; for I had a foreboding of some danger, still hidden from me but drawing near. There messages reached me telling me of war and defeat in Gondor, and when I heard of the Black Shadow a chill smote my heart. But I found nothing save a few fugitives from the South; yet it seemed to me that on them sat a fear of which they would not speak. I turned then east and north and journeyed along the Greenway; and not far from Bree I came upon a traveller sitting on a bank beside the road with his grazing horse beside him. It was Radagast the Brown, who at one time dwelt at Rhosgobel, near the borders of Mirkwood. He is one of my order, but I had not seen him for many a year."

" 'Gandalf!', he cried. 'I was seeking you. But I am a stranger in these parts. All I knew was that you might be found in a wild region with the uncouth name of Shire.' "

'" 'Your information was correct,' I said. 'But do not put it that way, if you meet any of the inhabitants. You are near the borders of the Shire now. And what do you want with me? It must be pressing. You were never a traveler, unless driven by great need.' "

" 'I have an urgent errand.' he said. 'My news is evil.' Then he looked about him, as if the hedges might have ears. 'Nazgul.' he whispered. 'The Nine are abroad again. They have crossed the River secretly and are moving westward. They have taken the guise of riders in black.' "

"I knew then what I had dreaded without knowing it."

" 'The enemy must have some great need or purpose.' said Radagast. 'But what it is that makes him look to these distant and desolate parts, I cannot guess.' "

" 'What do you mean?' said I."

" 'I have been told that wherever they go the Riders ask for news of a land called Shire.' "

" 'The Shire...' I said; but my heart sank. For even the Wise might fear to withstand the Nine, when they are gathered together under their fell chieftain. A great king and sorcerer he was of old, and now he wields a deadly fear.

" 'Who told you, and who sent you?' I asked."

"' Saruman the White.' answered Radagast. 'And he told me to say that if you feel the need, he will help; but you must seek his aid at once, or it will be too late.' "

"And that message brought me hope. For Saruman the White is the greatest of my order. Radagast is, of course, a worthy Wizard, a master of shapes and changes of hue; and he has much lore of herbs and beasts, and birds are especially his friends. But Saruman has long studied the arts of the Enemy himself, and thus we have often been able to forestall him. It was by the devices of Saruman that we drove him from Dol Guldur. It might be that he had found some weapons that would drive back the Nine."

" 'I will go to Saruman.' I said."

'" 'Then you must go now,' said Radagast; 'for I have wasted time in looking for you, and the days are running short. I was told to find you before Midsummer, and that is now here. Even if you set out from this spot, you will hardly reach him before the Nine discover the land that they seek. I myself shall turn back at once.' And with that he mounted and would have ridden straight off."

" 'Stay a moment!' I said. 'We shall need your help, and the help of all things that will give it. Send out messages to all the beasts and birds that are your friends. Tell them to bring news of anything that bears on this matter to Saruman and Gandalf. Let messages be sent to Orthanc.' "

" 'I will do that.' he said, and rode off as if the Nine were after him."

"I could not follow him then and there. I had ridden very far already that day, and I was as weary as my horse; and I needed to consider matters. I stayed the night in Bree, and decided that I had no time to return to the Shire. Never did I make a greater mistake!"

"However, I wrote a message to Frodo, and trusted to my friend the innkeeper to send it to him. I rode away at dawn; and I came at long last to the dwelling of Saruman. That is far south in Isengard, in the end of the Misty Mountains, not far from the Gap of Rohan. And Boromir will tell you that that is a great open vale that lies between the Misty Mountains and the northmost foothills of Ered Nimrais, the White Mountains of his home. But Isengard is a circle of sheer rocks that enclose a valley as with a wall, and in the midst of that valley is a tower of stone called Orthanc. It was not made by Saruman, but by the Men of Númenor long ago; and it is very tall and has many secrets; yet it looks not to be a work of craft. It cannot be reached save by passing the circle of Isengard; and in that circle there is only one gate."

"Late one evening I came to the gate, like a great arch in the wall of rock; and it was strongly guarded. But the keepers of the gate were on the watch for me and told me that Saruman awaited me. I rode under the arch, and the gate closed silently behind me, and suddenly I was afraid, though I knew no reason for it."

"But I rode to the foot of Orthanc, and came to the stair of Saruman and there he met me and led me up to his high chamber. He wore a ring on his finger."

" 'So you have come, Gandalf.' he said to me gravely; but in his eyes there seemed to be a white light, as if a cold laughter was in his heart."

" 'Yes, I have come.' I said. 'I have come for your aid, Saruman the White.' And that title seemed to anger him."

" 'Have you indeed, Gandalf the Grey!' he scoffed. 'For aid? It has seldom been heard of that Gandalf the Grey sought for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not.' "

"I looked at him and wondered. 'But if I am not deceived,' said I, 'things are now moving which will require the union of all our strength.' "

" 'That may be so,' he said, 'but the thought is late in coming to you. How long. I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the Council, a matter of greatest import? What brings you now from your lurking-place in the Shire?' "

" 'The Nine have come forth again,' I answered. 'They have crossed the River. So Radagast said to me.' "

" 'Radagast the Brown!' laughed Saruman, and he no longer concealed his scorn. 'Radagast the Bird-tamer! Radagast the Simple! Radagast the Fool! Yet he had just the wit to play the part that I set him. For you have come, and that was all the purpose of my message. And here you will stay, Gandalf the Grey, and rest from journeys. For I am Saruman the Wise, Saruman Ring-maker, Saruman of Many Colors!' "

"I looked then and saw that his robes, which had seemed white, were not so, but were woven of all colors. and if he moved they shimmered and changed hue so that the eye was bewildered."

" 'I liked white better...' I said."

" 'White!' he sneered. 'It serves as a beginning. White cloth may be dyed. The white page can be overwritten; and the white light can be broken.' "

" 'In which case it is no longer white,' said I. 'And he that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom.' "

" 'You need not speak to me as to one of the fools that you take for friends.' said he. 'I have not brought you hither to be instructed by you, but to give you a choice.' "

"He drew himself up then and began to declaim, as if he were making a speech long rehearsed. 'The Elder Days are gone. The Middle Days are passing. The Younger Days are beginning. The time of the Elves is over, but our time is at hand: the world of Men, which we must rule. But we must have power, power to order all things as we will, for that good which only the Wise can see.' "

" 'And listen, Gandalf, my old friend and helper!' he said, coming near and speaking now in a softer voice. 'I said we, for we it may be, if you will join with me. A new Power is rising. Against it the old allies and policies will not avail us at all. There is no hope left in Elves or dying Númenor. This then is one choice before you. before us. We may join with that Power. It would be wise, Gandalf. There is hope that way. Its victory is at hand; and there will be rich reward for those that aided it. As the Power grows, its proved friends will also grow; and the Wise, such as you and I, may with patience come at last to direct its courses, to control it. We can bide our time, we can keep our thoughts in our hearts, deploring maybe evils done by the way, but approving the high and ultimate purpose: Knowledge, Rule, Order; all the things that we have so far striven in vain to accomplish, hindered rather than helped by our weak or idle friends. There need not be, there would not be, any real change in our designs, only in our means.' "

" 'Saruman...' I said, 'I have heard speeches of this kind before, but only in the mouths of emissaries sent from Mordor to deceive the ignorant. I cannot think that you brought me so far only to weary my ears.' "

"He looked at me sidelong, and paused a while considering. 'Well, I see that this wise course does not commend itself to you.' he said. 'Not yet? Not if some better way can be contrived?' "

"He came and laid his long hand on my arm. 'And why not, Gandalf?' he whispered. 'Why not? The Ruling Ring? If we could command that, then the Power would pass to us. That is in truth why I brought you here. For I have many eyes in my service, and I believe that you know where this precious thing now lies. Is it not so? Or why do the Nine ask for the Shire, and what is your business there?' As he said this a lust which he could not conceal shone suddenly in his eyes."

" 'Saruman,' I said, standing away from him, 'only one hand at a time can wield the One, and you know that well, so do not trouble to say we! But I would not give it, nay, I would not give even news of it to you, now that I learn your mind. You were head of the Council, but you have unmasked yourself at last. Well, the choices are, it seems, to submit to Sauron, or to yourself. I will take neither. Have you others to offer?' "

"He was cold now and perilous. 'Yes...' he said. 'I did not expect you to show wisdom, even in your own behalf; but I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. and so saving yourself much trouble and pain. The third choice is to stay here, until the end.' "

" 'Until what end?' "

" 'Until you reveal to me where the One may be found. I may find means to persuade you. Or until it is found in your despite, and the Ruler has time to turn to lighter matters: to devise, say, a fitting reward for the hindrance and insolence of Gandalf the Grey.' "

" 'That may not prove to be one of the lighter matters.' said I. He laughed at me, for my words were empty, and he knew it."

"They took me and they set me alone on the pinnacle of Orthanc, in the place where Saruman was accustomed to watch the stars. There is no descent save by a narrow stair of many thousand steps, and the valley below seems far away. I looked on it and saw that, whereas it had once been green and fair, it was now filled with pits and forges. Wolves and orcs were housed in Isengard, for Saruman was mustering a great force on his own account, in rivalry of Sauron and not in his service yet. Over all his works a dark smoke hung and wrapped itself about the sides of Orthanc. I stood alone on an island in the clouds; and I had no chance of escape, and my days were bitter. I was pierced with cold, and I had but little room in which to pace to and fro, brooding on the coming of the Riders to the North."

"That the Nine had indeed arisen I felt assured, apart from the words of Saruman which might be lies. Long ere I came to Isengard I had heard tidings by the way that could not be mistaken. Fear was ever in my heart for my friends in the Shire; but still I had some hope. I hoped that Frodo had set forth at once, as my letter had urged, and that he had reached Rivendell before the deadly pursuit began. And both my fear and my hope proved ill- founded. For my hope was founded on a fat man in Bree; and my fear was founded on the cunning of Sauron. But fat men who sell ale have many calls to answer; and the power of Sauron is still less than fear makes it. But in the circle of Isengard, trapped and alone, it was not easy to think that the hunters before whom all have fled or fallen would falter in the Shire far away."

"I was in an evil plight. And those who know me will agree that I have seldom been in such need, and do not bear such misfortune well. Gandalf the Grey caught like a fly in a spider's treacherous web! Yet even the most subtle spiders may leave a weak thread."

"At first I feared, as Saruman no doubt intended, that Radagast had also fallen. Yet I had caught no hint of anything wrong in his voice or in his eye at our meeting. If I had, I should never have gone to Isengard, or I should have gone more warily. So Saruman guessed, and he had concealed his mind and deceived his messenger. It would have been useless in any case to try and win over the honest Radagast to treachery. He sought me in good faith, and so persuaded me."

"That was the undoing of Saruman's plot. For Radagast knew no reason why he should not do as I asked; and he rode away towards Mirkwood where he had many friends of old. And the Eagles of the Mountains went far and wide, and they saw many things: the gathering of wolves and the mustering of Orcs; and the Nine Riders going hither and thither in the lands; and they heard news of the escape of Gollum. And they sent a messenger to bring these tidings to me."

"So it was that when summer waned, there came a night of moon, and Gwaihir the Windlord, swiftest of the Great Eagles, came unlooked-for to Orthanc; and he found me standing on the pinnacle. Then I spoke to him and he bore me away, before Saruman was aware. I was far from Isengard, ere the wolves and orcs issued from the gate to pursue me."

At the mentioning of the Great Eagles, William sat up with interest glittering his eyes. It should be known that the eagle is a symbol of the Iron Legion, and are among one of the most revered in that faction. Just as the dragon is worshiped in the Dawn Empire, and the raven in the Viking clans, the eagle to the Iron Legion was an avatar of their ancient ancestors. To William, it was the bird of God himself.

Gandalf continued on, though he took note of the Warden's interest.

" 'How far can you bear me?' I said to Gwaihir."

" 'Many leagues,' said he, 'but not to the ends of the earth. I was sent to bear tidings not burdens.' "

" 'Then I must have a steed on land,' I said, 'and a steed surpassinlgly swift, for I have never had such need of haste before.' "

" 'Then I will bear you to Edoras, where the Lord of Rohan sits in his halls,' he said, 'for that is not very far off.' And I was glad, for in the Riddermark of Rohan the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, dwell, and there are no horses like those that are bred in that great vale between the Misty Mountains and the White."

" 'Are the Men of Rohan still to be trusted, do you think? ' I said to Gwaihir, for the treason of Saruman had shaken my faith."

" 'They pay a tribute of horses,' he answered, 'and send many yearly to Mordor, or so it is said; but they are not yet under the yoke. But if Saruman has become evil, as you say, then their doom cannot be long delayed.' "

"He set me down in the land of Rohan ere dawn; and now I have lengthened my tale over long. The rest must be more brief. In Rohan I found evil already at work: the lies of Saruman; and the king of the land would not listen to my warnings. He bade me take a horse and be gone; and I chose one much to my liking. but little to his. I took the best horse in his land, and I have never seen the like of him."

"Then he must be a noble beast indeed, and it grieves me more than many tidings that might seem worse to learn that Sauron levies such tribute. It was not so when last I was in that land." Aragorn commented.

"Nor is it now, I will swear. It is a lie that comes from the Enemy. I know the Men of Rohan; true and valiant, our allies, dwelling still in the lands that we gave them long ago." Boromir muttered.

"The shadow of Mordor lies on distant lands. Saruman has fallen under it. Rohan is beset. Who knows what you will find there, if ever you return?" Aragorn asked.

"Not this at least that they will buy their lives with horses. They love their horses next to their kin. And not without reason, for the horses of the Riddermark come from the fields of the North, far from the Shadow, and their race, as that of their masters, is descended from the free days of old." Boromir explained.

"True indeed! And there is one among them that might have been foaled in the morning of the world. The horses of the Nine cannot vie with him; tireless, swift as the flowing wind. Shadowfax they called him. By day his coat glistens like silver; and by night it is like a shade, and he passes unseen. Light is his footfall! Never before had any man mounted him, but I took him and I tamed him, and so speedily he bore me that I reached the Shire when Frodo was on the Barrow-downs, though I set out from Rohan only when he set out from Hobbiton." Gandalf reminisced.

"But fear grew in me as I rode. Ever as I came north I heard tidings of the Riders, and though I gained on them day by day, they were ever before me. They had divided their forces, I learned: some remained on the eastern borders, not far from the Greenway. and some invaded the Shire from the south. I came to Hobbiton and Frodo had gone; but I had words with old Gamgee. Many words and few to the point. He had much to say about the shortcomings of the new owners of Bag End."

" 'I can't abide changes,' said he, 'not at my time of life, and least of all changes for the worst.' "

" 'Worst is a bad word,' I said to him, 'and I hope you do not live to see it.' But amidst his talk I gathered at last that Frodo had left Hobbiton less than a week before, and that a black horseman had come to the Hill the same evening. Then I rode on in fear. I came to Buckland and found it in uproar, as busy as a hive of ants that has been stirred with a stick. I came to the house at Crickhollow, and it was broken open and empty; but on the threshold there lay a cloak that had been Frodo's. Then for a while hope left me, and I did not wait to gather news, or I might have been comforted; but I rode on the trail of the Riders. It was hard to follow, for it went many ways, and I was at a loss. But it seemed to me that one or two had ridden towards Bree; and that way I went, for I thought of words that might be said to the innkeeper."

" 'Butterbur they call him,' thought I. 'If this delay was his fault, I will melt all the butter in him. I will roast the old fool over a slow fire." He expected no less, and when he saw my face he fell down flat and began to melt on the spot.' "

"What did you do to him? He was really very kind to us and did all that he could." cried Frodo in alarm.

Gandalf laughed.

"Don't be afraid! I did not bite, and I barked very little. So overjoyed was I by the news that I got out of him, when he stopped quaking, that I embraced the old fellow. How it happened I could not then guess, but I learned that you had been in Bree the night before, and had gone off that morning with Strider."

" 'Strider!' I cried, shouting for joy."

" 'Yes, sir, I am afraid so, sir.' said Butterbur, mistaking me. 'He got at them, in spite of all that I could do, and they took up with him. They behaved very queer all the time they were here: wilful, you might say.' "

" 'Ass! Fool! Thrice worthy and beloved Barliman!' said I. 'It's the best news I have had since midsummer: it's worth a gold piece at the least. May your beer be laid under an enchantment of surpassing excellence for seven years!' said I. 'Now I can take a night's rest, the first since I have forgotten when.' "

"So I stayed there that night, wondering much what had become of the Riders; for only of two had there yet been any news in Bree, it seemed. But in the night we heard more. Five at least came from the west, and they threw down the gates and passed through Bree like a howling wind; and the Bree-folk are still shivering and expecting the end of the world. I got up before dawn and went after them."

"I do not know, but it seems clear to me that this is what happened. Their Captain remained in secret away south of Bree, while two rode ahead through the village, and four more invaded the Shire. But when these were foiled in Bree and at Crickhollow, they returned to their Captain with tidings, and so left the Road unguarded for a while, except by their spies. The Captain then sent some eastward straight across country, and he himself with the rest rode along the Road in great wrath."

"I galloped to Weathertop like a gale, and I reached it before sundown on my second day from Bree — and they were there before me. They drew away from me, for they felt the coming of my anger and they dared not face it while the Sun was in the sky. But they closed round at night, and I was besieged on the hill-top, in the old ring of Amon Sûl. I was hard put to it indeed: such light and flame cannot have been seen on Weathertop since the war-beacons of old."

"At sunrise I escaped and fled towards the north. I could not hope to do more. It was impossible to find you, Frodo, in the wilderness, and it would have been folly to try with all the Nine at my heels. So I had to trust to Aragorn. But I hoped to draw some of them off, and yet reach Rivendell ahead of you and send out help. Four Riders did indeed follow me, but they turned back after a while and made for the Ford, it seems. That helped a little, for there were only five, not nine, when your camp was attacked."

"I reached here at last by a long hard road, up the Hoarwell and through the Ettenmoors, and down from the north. It took me nearly fourteen days from Weathertop, for I could not ride among the rocks of the troll-fells, and Shadowfax departed. I sent him back to his master; but a great friendship has grown between us, and if I have need he will come at my call. But so it was that I came to Rivendell only three days before the Ring, and news of its peril had already been brought here — which proved well indeed."

"And that is the end of my account. May Elrond and the others forgive the length of it. But such a thing has not happened before, that Gandalf broke tryst and did not come when he promised. An account to the Ring-bearer of so strange an event was required, I think."

Gandalf took a deep breath as he finished his tale.

William's eyes ached a little as he tried to process and summarize what information that had been thrown out there, though it was no use. The knight had been lost by the time the eagles came about, and he had already given up trying to stay on track. Ryouichi had the good fortune of Balrandir whispering into his ear and explaining events well enough, and the Orochi could make some sense of the tale. Astrid was a lost cause, and her snoring could be heard softly in the background. Gimli softly kicked her with his boot, and the Valkyrie snorted as she sat up instantly.

"Huh? Wha? Is it the Ragnarok yet?" she asked.

"Well, the Tale is now told, from first to last. Here we all are, and here is the Ring. But we have not yet come any nearer to our purpose. What shall we do with it?" Gandalf asked.

* * *

There was silence. At last Elrond spoke again.

"This is grievous news concerning Saruman, for we trusted him and he is deep in all our counsels. It is perilous to study too deeply the arts of the Enemy, for good or for ill. But such falls and betrayals, alas, have happened before. Of the tales that we have heard this day the tale of Frodo was most strange to me. I have known few hobbits, save Bilbo here; and it seems to me that he is perhaps not so alone and singular as I had thought him. The world has changed much since I last was on the westward roads."

"The Barrow-wights we know by many names; and of the Old Forest many tales have been told: all that now remains is but an outlier of its northern march. Time was when a squirrel could go from tree to tree from what is now the Shire to Dunland west of Isengard. In those lands I journeyed once, and many things wild and strange I knew. But I had forgotten Bombadil, if indeed this is still the same that walked the woods and hills long ago, and even then was older than the old. That was not then his name. Iarwain Ben-adar we called him, oldest and fatherless. But many another name he has since been given by other folk: Forn by the Dwarves, Orald by Northern Men, and other names beside. He is a strange creature, but maybe I should have summoned him to our Council."

"He would not have come." said Gandalf.

"Could you not still send messages to him and obtain his help? It seems that he has a power even over the Ring." William suggested after drawing his own conclusions about Bombadil.

"No, I should not put it so. Say rather that the Ring has no power over him. He is his own master. But he cannot alter the Ring itself, nor break its power over others. And now he is withdrawn into a little land, within bounds that he has set, though none can see them, waiting perhaps for a change of days, and he will not step beyond them." said Gandalf.

"But within those bounds nothing seems to dismay him. Would he not take the Ring and keep it there, for ever harmless?'' said William.

It seemed like the most logical sense. A being of peace like that would have made the perfect guardian for that Ring. It would be the last place the Dark Lord could look, and it would be in capable hands.

"No, not willingly. He might do so, if all the free folk of the world begged him, but he would not understand the need. And if he were given the Ring, he would soon forget it, or most likely throw it away. Such things have no hold on his mind. He would be a most unsafe guardian; and that alone is answer enough." Gandalf replied.

"But in any case, to send the Ring to him would only postpone the day of evil. He is far away. We could not now take it back to him, unguessed, unmarked by any spy. And even if we could, soon or late the Lord of the Rings would learn of its hiding place and would bend all his power towards it. Could that power be defied by Bombadil alone? I think not. I think that in the end, if all else is conquered, Bombadil will fall, Last as he was First; and then Night will come."

"I know little of Iarwain save the name, but Glorfindel, I think, is right. Power to defy our Enemy is not in him, unless such power is in the earth itself. And yet we see that Sauron can torture and destroy the very hills. What power still remains lies with us, here in Imladris, or with Círdan at the Havens, or in Lórien. But have they the strength, have we here the strength to withstand the Enemy, the coming of Sauron at the last, when all else is overthrown?" Balrandir asked.

"I have not the strength, and neither have they." said Elrond.

"Then if the Ring cannot be kept from him for ever by strength, two things only remain for us to attempt: to send it over the Sea, or to destroy it." the scout concluded.

'But Gandalf has revealed to us that we cannot destroy it by any craft that we here possess, and they who dwell beyond the Sea would not receive it: for good or ill it belongs to Middle-earth; it is for us who still dwell here to deal with it." Elrond stated.

"And I think we got enough _skít (shit)_ going on over the sea, don't you think?" Astrid interjected.

"Agreed, though not as vulgarly as that." William added.

"Then let us cast it into the deeps, and so make the lies of Saruman come true. For it is clear now that even at the Council his feet were already on a crooked path. He knew that the Ring was not lost for ever, but wished us to think so; for he began to lust for it for himself. Yet oft in lies truth is hidden: in the Sea it would be safe." the scout commented.

"Not safe for ever. There are many things in the deep waters; and seas and lands may change. And it is not our part here to take thought only for a season, or for a few lives of Men, or for a passing age of the world. We should seek a final end of this menace, even if we do not hope to make one." Gandalf cautioned.

'And that we shall not find on the roads to the Sea. If the return to Iarwain be thought too dangerous, then flight to the Sea is now fraught with gravest peril. My heart tells me that Sauron will expect us to take the western way, when he learns what has befallen. He soon will. The Nine have been unhorsed indeed but that is but a respite, ere they find new steeds and swifter. Only the waning might of Gondor stands now between him and a march in power along the coasts into the North; and if he comes, assailing the White Towers and the Havens, hereafter the Elves may have no escape from the lengthening shadows of Middle-earth." another one of the elven scouts mentioned.

"Long yet will that march be delayed. Gondor wanes, you say. But Gondor stands, and even the end of its strength is still very strong." Boromir offered.

"And yet its vigilance can no longer keep back the Nine, and other roads he may find that Gondor does not guard." The first scout countered.

"Then there are but two courses, as Glorfindel already has declared: to hide the Ring for ever; or to unmake it. But both are beyond our power. Who will read this riddle for us?" asked Balrandir.

"None here can do so. At least none can foretell what will come to pass, if we take this road or that. But it seems to me now clear which is the road that we must take. The westward road seems easiest. Therefore it must be shunned. It will be watched. Too often the Elves have fled that way. Now at this last we must take a hard road, a road unforeseen. There lies our hope, if hope it be. To walk into peril — to Mordor. We must send the Ring to the Fire." said Elrond gravely

* * *

Silence fell again. Frodo, even in that fair house, looking out upon a sunlit valley filled with the noise of clear waters, felt a dead darkness in his heart. Boromir stirred, and Frodo looked at him. He was fingering his great horn and frowning. At length he spoke.

"I do not understand all this. Saruman is a traitor, but did he not have a glimpse of wisdom? Why do you speak ever of hiding and destroying? Why should we not think that the Great Ring has come into our hands to serve us in the very hour of need? Wielding it the Free Lords of the Free may surely defeat the Enemy. That is what he most fears, I deem."

"The Men of Gondor are valiant, and they will never submit; but they may be beaten down. Valour needs first strength, and then a weapon. Let the Ring be your weapon, if it has such power as you say. Take it and go forth to victory!"

"Alas, no. 'We cannot use the Ruling Ring. That we now know too well. It belongs to Sauron and was made by him alone, and is altogether evil. Its strength, Boromir, is too great for anyone to wield at will, save only those who have already a great power of their own. But for them it holds an even deadlier peril. The very desire of it corrupts the heart. Consider Saruman. If any of the Wise should with this Ring overthrow the Lord of Mordor, using his own arts, he would then set himself on Sauron's throne, and yet another Dark Lord would appear. And that is another reason why the Ring should be destroyed: as long as it is in the world it will be a danger even to the Wise. For nothing is evil in the beginning. Even Sauron was not so. I fear to take the Ring to hide it. I will not take the Ring to wield it." Elrond declared,

"Nor I." said Gandalf.

Boromir looked at them doubtfully, but he bowed his head.

"So be it...then in Gondor we must trust to such weapons as we have. And at the least, while the Wise ones guard this Ring, we will fight on. Mayhap the Sword-that-was-Broken may still stem the tide — if the hand that wields it has inherited not an heirloom only, but the sinews of the Kings of Men." He murmured.

"Who can tell? But we will put it to the test one day." Aragorn offered.

"May the day not be too long delayed, for though I do not ask for aid, we need it. It would comfort us to know that others fought also with all the means that they have." said Boromir.

"Then be comforted, for there are other powers and realms that you know not, and they are hidden from you. Anduin the Great flows past many shores, ere it comes to Argonath and the Gates of Gondor." Elrond stated.

"Still it might be well for all, if all these strengths were joined, and the powers of each were used in league. Other rings there may be, less treacherous, that might be used in our need. The Seven are lost to us — if Balin has not found the ring of Thrór which was the last; naught has been heard of it since Thrór perished in Moria. Indeed I may now reveal that it was partly in hope to find that ring that Balin went away." said Glóin the Dwarf.

'Balin will find no ring in Moria. Thrór gave it to Thráin his son, but not Thráin to Thorin. It was taken with torment from Thráin in the dungeons of Dol Guldur. I came too late." Gandalf answered.

"Ah! When will the day come of our revenge? But still there are the Three. What of the Three Rings of the Elves? Very mighty Rings, it is said. Do not the Elf-lords keep them? Yet they too were made by the Dark Lord long ago. Are they idle? I see Elf-lords here. Will they not say?" Challenged the dwarf.

"I gotta go with Glóin on this one. Why can't the elves use their 'mystical' powers?" Astrid asked, earning grunts of approval from the dwarves.

The Elves returned no answer. Elrond began to bristle with annoyance.

"Did you not hear me, Glóin? The Three were not made by Sauron, nor did he ever touch them. But of them it is not permitted to speak. So much only in this hour of doubt I may now say. They are not idle. But they were not made as weapons of war or conquest: that is not their power. Those who made them did not desire strength or domination or hoarded wealth, but understanding, making, and healing, to preserve all things unstained. These things the Elves of Middle-earth have in some measure gained, though with sorrow. But all that has been wrought by those who wield the Three will turn to their undoing, and their minds and hearts will become revealed to Sauron, if he regains the One. It would be better if the Three had never been. That is his purpose."

"But what then would happen, if the Ruling Ring were destroyed as you counsel?" asked Glóin.

"We know not for certain. Some hope that the Three Rings, which Sauron has never touched, would then become free, and their rulers might heal the hurts of the world that he has wrought. But maybe when the One has gone, the Three will fail, and many fair things will fade and be forgotten. That is my belief." answered Elrond sadly.

'Yet all the Elves are willing to endure this chance, if by it the power of Sauron may be broken, and the fear of his dominion be taken away for ever." Balrandir answered before continuing.

"Thus we return once more to the destroying of the Ring, and yet we come no nearer. What strength have we for the finding of the Fire in which it was made? That is the path of despair. Of folly I would say, if the long wisdom of Elrond did not forbid me."

"Despair, or folly? It is not despair, for despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt. We do not. It is wisdom to recognize necessity, when all other courses have been weighed, though as folly it may appear to those who cling to false hope. Well, let folly be our cloak, a veil before the eyes of the Enemy! For he is very wise, and weighs all things to a nicety in the scales of his malice. But the only measure that he knows is desire, desire for power; and so he judges all hearts. Into his heart the thought will not enter that any will refuse it, that having the Ring we may seek to destroy it. If we seek this, we shall put him out of reckoning." Gandalf stated.

"At least for a while, the road must be trod, but it will be very hard. And neither strength nor wisdom will carry us far upon it. This quest may be attempted by the weak with as much hope as the strong. Yet such is oft the course of deeds that move the wheels of the world: small hands do them because they must, while the eyes of the great are elsewhere." Elrond cautioned.

"Very well, very well, Master Elrond!'Say no more! It is plain enough what you are pointing at. Bilbo the silly hobbit started this affair, and Bilbo had better finish it, or himself. I was very comfortable here, and getting on with my book. If you want to know, I am just writing an ending for it. I had thought of putting: and he lived happily ever afterwards to the end of his days. It is a good ending, and none the worse for having been used before. Now I shall have to alter that: it does not look like coming true; and anyway there will evidently have to be several more chapters, if I live to write them. It is a frightful nuisance. When ought I to start?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

Boromir, William, and Astrid looked in surprise at Bilbo, but the laughter died on their lips when they saw that all the others regarded the old hobbit with grave respect. Only Glóin smiled, but his smile came from old memories.

"Of course, my dear Bilbo. If you had really started this affair, you might be expected to finish it. But you know well enough now that starting is too great a claim for any, and that only a small part is played in great deeds by any hero. You need not bow! Though the word was meant, and we do not doubt that under jest you are making a valiant offer. But one beyond your strength, Bilbo. You cannot take this thing back. It has passed on. If you need my advice any longer, I should say that your part is ended, unless as a recorder. Finish your book, and leave the ending unaltered! There is still hope for it. But get ready to write a sequel, when they come back." Gandalf stated warmly.

Bilbo laughed with the same amount of mirth.

"I have never known you give me pleasant advice before. As all your unpleasant advice has been good, I wonder if this advice is not bad. Still, I don't suppose I have the strength or luck left to deal with the Ring. It has grown, and I have not. But tell me: what do you mean by they?" he asked.

"The messengers who are sent with the Ring." Gandalf answered.

"Exactly! And who are they to be? That seems to me what this Council has to decide, and all that it has to decide. Elves may thrive on speech alone, and Dwarves endure great weariness; but I am only an old hobbit, and I miss my meal at noon. Can't you think of some names now? Or put it off till after dinner?"

* * *

No one answered. The noon-bell rang. Still no one spoke.

"So...no one's got the balls to go out there?" Astrid asked, looking around expectantly.

Still no answers.

At last with an effort the hobbit named Frodo spoke, and wondered to hear his own words, as if some other will was using his small voice.

"I will take the Ring...though I do not know the way."

The entire council looked at him, and Frodo felt his heart pierced by the sudden keenness of the glance.

'If I understand aright all that I have heard, I think that this task is appointed for you, Frodo; and that if you do not find a way, no one will. This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and counsels of the Great. Who of all the Wise could have foreseen it?" Elrond anointed.

"But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right; and though all the mighty elf-friends of old, Hador, and Húrin, and Túrin, and Beren himself were assembled together your seat should be among them." He also warned.

"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" cried Sam, jumping up from the corner where he had been quietly sitting on the floor.

The surprise of the hobbit made Astrid let out a yelp of surprise, and her fist almost clashed into his face. Sam let out a gasp and covered his face, though to his relief the Valkyrie's fist stopped a foot away from walloping the poor lad.

"How the _Hel (hell)_ did you get in without sneaking?!" she cried out as Sam scurried over to his friend's side.

'No indeed!' said Elrond, turning towards him with a smile and ignoring Astrid's remark.

"You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Here, Elrond began his decree of the Company of the Ring, and their quest to Mount Doom.

"The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil. With you and your faithful servant, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task."

"For the rest, they shall represent the other Free Peoples of the World: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves, Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves, and for Men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

"Boromir will also be in the Company. He is a valiant man." Aragorn stated.

"There remain two more to be found. These I will consider. Of my household I may find some that it seems good to me to send." Elrond observed.

"But that will leave no place for us! We don't want to be left behind!" cried Pippin in dismay as he and Merry emerged from behind the council chairs.

"By Odin's hairy beard, there's more of you!?" Astrid cried out.

"Let it be so then. You shall go." said Elrond, and he sighed.

"Now the tale of Nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart.'

* * *

The council was then adjourned, for the newly christened Company must prepare for the long journey ahead. Most of the members had left the circle, but Elrond and Gandalf had asked them to stay behind, Balrandir included.

"There is a different task that we have for you warriors." Elrond stated.

"I was curious when it would be our turn." William pointed out.

"I take it back...that was WAY more boring than the _moot_..." Astrid muttered.

"Perhaps if you had paid attention, you would have understood the gravity of these events. In any case, your destination will not be the same as the Company's own." Elrond chided.

"And what will we be doing, Elrond-san?" Ryouichi asked.

"As we have told you, your brothers and sisters are spread far and wide throughout Middle Earth. Regardless of their factions, the Dark Lord will sweep them up into his embrace, and one by one they will fall under his spell." The elf replied.

"You underestimate our people, sir. We are loyal to our own, and that's that." William declared.

"I do not doubt your faith, but your people are not all like yourself. If Sauron could seduce some of the Noldor, my own people...who is to say yours cannot be as well?" Balrandir pointed out.

"But why would Sauron want our warriors?" Ryouichi asked.

"He has seen how you all fight. Your styles, weaponry, and your fire. He will use that to train his Orcs and shape his army into that of an unstoppable force. Your fellows that were slain resisted his will, and they were simply overwhelmed. Orcs are replaceable, but having orcs with Iron Legion grenades, Viking axes, and Dawn Empire poisons would be the doom of Middle Earth. Men would be destroyed from within, the Dwarves outmatched in their technological ferocity, and the Elves would no longer have the power to stop those monsters." Elrond stated gravely.

"Understand when I say this, my friends: Your presence here can alter the very course of this war, and that of Middle Earth. It's not only your peoples that are in danger, but the world as well. Your war will spill onto Middle Earth, and by then, Apollyon's plague would become incarnate by Sauron's flag." Balrandir declared.

All three warriors looked at each other with widened and shocked eyes. When they put it that way, the impact upon them was obvious. All three had seen what the orcs could do just by looking at what Balrandir and Calithiel in chains. To think their people would become the same, forced to give up their secrets to this Dark Lord, corrupted and more monstrous than what this war had already made them.

Astrid clenched her fist in a towering rage that had begun to rise, though it was stopped by a calming hand on her shoulder. She turned to see William looking her in the eye with a look of understanding. The Valkyrie gazed into it for a moment before turning to Ryouichi, who's stone-cold face spoke volumes. He nodded to her, and he gripped his katana hilt in agreement. The three of them would spill more Orc blood than what the sea could hold, and they would go straight into the heart of Mordor to kill the Dark Bastard if they had to.

Finally, Astrid looked at Elrond and Gandalf, a determined look upon her face.

"Where do we start?"


	5. Forging a Journey

**Yet another chapter of the series! I finally have a bit of an idea where to go with this, and hopefully it will be an epic journey of action and adventure! For those of you who were questioning why they didn't go with the Fellowship, nine companions are more than enough for the journey. Fourteen would draw too much attention, and would result in many of the Fellowship being killed off. Plus, I want the five going to have their own adventures, create their own legends, and move on in Middle Earth!**

 **Either way, I thank you all for your patience and I look forward to releasing the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Forging a Journey

The group had left the council meeting place and retreated further inside the halls of Rivendell, going directly towards Elrond's private study. This time Calithiel was allowed to join with them, and she walked alongside the group. Balrandir noticed how she walked between him and Ryouichi, privately taking note on how the bond between the two had already formed. It seemed that there were some things that could transcend even the barrier of languages after all.

"So you have a plan, Lord Elrond?" the elf asked.

"Yes. From what we have learned from the scouts, these warriors seem to have thrown themselves all over Middle Earth." Elrond replied as they finally arrived.

The room had a sense of humble regalia, with a terrace that overlooked the falls that fed the Bruinen, several chairs and tables for reading and writing, a large amount of sunlight that served as the light source during the day pouring through the open spaces, and all the other amenities that Elrond needed for his reign in Rivendell. However, he was more focused on the table that had been cleared off, a large and rather detailed map of Middle Earth lain over it. Several dots, runes, and etched images were shown upon there, detailing pathways, cities, towns, landmarks, and the many forests and mountains that dotted the landscape.

"You have skilled cartographers, sir." William noted.

"Thank you. Now, here is Imladris, our current location. The Fellowship will go south along the path of the Misty Mountains, holding that course for forty days. If their luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to them. From there the road turns east to Mordor." Elrond instructed, running his finger along the Misty Mountains.

Balrandir translated to Calithiel so that she may understand, and perhaps even weigh in her opinion as well. Any ideas were welcome at this point in time.

"What are their alternatives, though?" William inquired.

"If the Gap is being watched, then we must make a treacherous journey through the Redhorn Pass, over the mountains. It's a difficult journey as it is, and I recommend that the Company be careful when they cross over. Its winds are enough to freeze a man solid if left alone for too long out there." Gandalf warned.

"Ah, doesn't look too bad. You all shoulda seen when a group of Viking scouts made a trek through a pass called Loki's Mouth. There were about a hundred of us, an' after that there were thirty. Gods knows how many died just to frostbite alone." Astrid observed.

"While that may be true, the Company must move with the utmost secrecy. The Enemy has spies everywhere at his disposal. Birds, beasts, men, women, even elves. We all must be careful on our journey." Balrandir instated.

"That's all well and good, but what about our people? Where did the scouts say that the surviving Knights, Vikings and Samurai retreated to?" William asked.

Elrond seemed to gaze at the map in thought, pondering the answer to his question. What the scouts had given him were mere approximations of where they would retreat to, but it was all they had. The elves were skilled trackers, but they weren't omniscient.

"First, it depends on where they might have landed." Balrandir stated as he moved his finger along the western coastlines of Middle Earth.

"You said that you all were washed away by a large...what was it...a... _K_ _amikaze (Divine Wind)?"_

" _Hai (Yes)_ , we were. Our ship was the first to fall." Ryouichi responded.

"Then that would mean more ships would have had to been fed directly into any one of these bays and coastlines, particularly this one." Balrandir pointed to the Bay of Befalas and along the north-western part of the Andrast peninsula.

William, Astrid and Ryouichi looked over at the map and analyzed the areas, following the river paths that came from the north, west and east. They had no doubt that their people would follow trails along the way to reach civilization or some form of town to rest and barter goods for, or if they were lucky enough run into a place like Rivendell.

"From what we gathered of your people, they would have most likely gone to the lands and territories that captured or at least be similar to that of your own cultures. For example, any Knights that might have landed in the Befalas would most likely venture to Gondor." Elrond pointed out, tapping the city of Minas Tirith.

"That is the kingdom which Boromir hails from, correct?" William asked.

"Indeed. If they are all like yourself, the only way people would mark them as foreigners would be their language and their armor. Do your people know the Common Speech as we do?" Elrond inquired.

"Well, some of them do. It is mostly the ones who live among the peasants and grunts of the castles and forts. We Wardens must excel at Latin and English, or Common Speech, as we wander through the land and often stop at villages to lend aid to peasants." William explained.

"That or levy tithes for their local masters." Astrid jeered.

"No, we do not engage in such acts. That would be the Lawbringers and Peacekeepers." William hissed out.

Astrid and Ryouichi groaned and gritted at the mentioning of their names, the Peacekeeper in particular. The Valkyrie hated fighting those hooded bitches with their short swords and daggers, always dancing in and out of blows only to strike vital areas of their opponents and watch them bleed to death.

"The Lawbringers? Peacekeepers?" Balrandir asked curiously.

All three warriors looked at each other, and then they knew they would have to do some explaining once again.

"You go first, Will. I wanna hear how a 'professional' does it." Astrid motioned.

"Very well."

* * *

"The Legions are more akin to siege warfare, particularly making uses of advanced technology such as the bombs you saw, war machines, and plate armor. Compared to the Vikings and Samurai, we are the most technologically advanced, and had it not been for the Great Disasters we could have had weapons that were possible only in blueprints. There are certain _Ordos_ or Orders that are within the Legion that fight by our side. Men and women are selected by the masters of that particular _Ordos,_ which they then devote most of their lives to."

"First, there are the _Ordos Custodes_ , the Order of the Wardens, which I am one myself. We are warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and their people. We wear partial plate armor with chainmail and leather, striking a balance between defense and offense. The Longsword is our foundation tool, but given the chance we are versatile in the usage of hand-to-hand combat. We are trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood. Many set out to achieve this, few do."

"Then you have Conquerors, ex-prisoners and forced conscripts who have risen to the rank of elite soldier. We were desperate enough to recruit the scum of the earth into our service, something that turned out to be to our benefit. Originally pressed into military service as sword fodder, those who are skilled enough to survive are promoted out of the rank and file and given heavy infantry training by the Conquerors; hardened men and women who have overcome their conscription via trial by fire. They climb from the lowest ranked to this prestigious role in the Legion's forces, and these conscripts have earned the respect of their peers through determination and feats of arms. Only then do they earn the name Conqueror."

"The _Ordo Sicarius_ , the Order of thePeacekeepers have earned quite a reputation for themselves. They are quick and lethal assassins, winning a fight before their enemy even knows they are there. They're unique from the other Orders, as they are an all-female group of assassins. They are taken in as children and indoctrinated into their fighting styles, learning all methods of assassination and stealth. They are trained in the usage of small arms and daggers for the utmost stealth, though I have heard that Peacekeepers are trained in the other arts of cloak-and-dagger, from seducing targets to disguise and even impersonation. These sets of skills are the reason why so many of the local lords are careful enough to not make mistakes, and why many rebellions in Ashfeld have been snuffed before they even begin."

"Lawbringers though...well...they are an intimidating sight. The _Ordo_ _Propugnatores_ are justice in Ashfeld. They enforce the laws and dispense punishment and retribution without mercy. Only those who have proven themselves to be arbiters with good justice would even be considered to be potential recruits. Studies of laws and criminal acts are their foundation, and that they are bound to the scales of justice above all. Their armor is without equal, donning a full set of plate armor and mail underneath. They will go wherever they are needed to enforce laws and quell riots among the people. It's rare to even see one anymore though, as their _Ordos_ collapsed years after the Great Disasters. Any Lawbringer seen today is a shadow of what they were before."

William had spoken with a tone of respect for each class in his Legion, though he had to admit himself that he was not fond of Peacekeepers. He hated their smug attitudes when they brought down foes larger than themselves, but someone needed to keep the peace silently and stealthily, removing insurgents and foes both foreign and domestic.

"Your people conscript criminals into your ranks?" Balrandir asked.

"We do. Everyone has a use, and if the criminal proves himself worthy he is made into a warrior, no longer cannon fodder. Where we come from, any criminal like that would dive upon that second chance to redeem themselves. That, or they simply become food for the crows." William responded simply.

"Sounds like a harsh sense of justice, but it is fairer than most courts in the land. Ashfeld certainly sounds like an interesting land. If the conflict ever ends there, I would love to see it." Balrandir admitted.

"It's nothing special, honestly. It's home though, and a being like yourself would be most welcome." William offered.

"I'd hope so. But I believe miss Astrid here has to tell us about her own warriors." Balrandir stated.

"Oh I've got some things to tell you about the Vikings. Sit down and listen up, children." Astrid replied with a bit of pride in her voice.

* * *

"You gotta understand something about us Vikings though; we don't exactly have _"Ordos"_ or whatever the hell William called them. _Hel (Hell)_ , we don't even have that much of an established rank. We're an entire clan, you see. We don't have all that political s _kít (shit)_ like the Legion or the Dawn Empire. You fight good, and we respect you for it. I should mention that none of these tin-cans or monkeys have the skill to match us in naval warfare. I'm sure only a few even know how to swim. But anyway, doesn't matter what kinda weapon you pick up; long as you kill well, you'll be fine. Still, that's earned some of us titles and names."

"Take Raiders and Berserkers for example. They're crazy bastards who've shown they're better fighters than your average Viking. They fight as if Odin himself branded them. They probably don't need weapons to tear you apart. Bersekers might even eat you alive if they're blood-crazed enough. Still, they're the crazy bastards that form the backbone of a raid, and you know you've got the blessings of the gods when one of them comes on a raid with you."

"Still though, we gotta have some leadership, and that's where we have our lovely Warlords. They're the _Jarls_ and leaders of the clans, but they ain't born into leadership. They gotta earn it through blood, sweat and steel. To be a Warlord means a life of service to their people. Otherwise they'll just be torn apart by the people they rule over, and another Warlord will be picked. You'll always find them leading the charge, and they're always the tip of the spear. It's no wonder those men rally our brothers and sisters better than a Raider or a Berserker."

"Now, I don't wanna brag about my shield-sisters an' I, but we Valkyries made a deal with the gods themselves. We fight and earn glory so that those who can't will be counted in the halls of Valhalla. We're also scouts and trackers who use spears and shields to deadly effect. Our helmets as ol' Bally here saw have many designs on them, and all depends on what god we made a deal with. I made a deal with Thor himself, and let's just say that I've been filling the halls of Valhalla since I was twelve years old. Doesn't matter what weapon a Valkyrie uses, but because I'm a tracker and I need to be on me feet running, a shield and spear work wonders on gutting the enemy."

Again, everyone noted the pride that Astrid spoke with about her fellow warriors. William and Ryouichi knew well that the Vikings were a fierce and proud people, who had been more honorable in some cases than their own. However, they were also the most simple, with barely any technological advancement, and still believing in myths and tales older and more outdated than the feudal systems of the Empire and the Legions.

"Well...we can already tell that you will enjoy Rohan." Elrond mused.

"Yes, a woman like yourself would fit in just nicely. Though if I am being frank, I'm not too fond of what your people are like when you are at the dinner table." Balrandir commented.

"Oh come on, we just like to have a little fun!" Astrid complained.

"Yes, I suppose ripping into raw meat and vegetables with your bare hands like animals, brawling with each other on tables, sloshing mead on the floor and on buxom women, and making love in the corners of the mead hall is 'a little fun'." William sarcastically observed.

"Hey, not ALL of that is true! We sometimes use forks and knives when we rip into food!" Astrid protested.

"Either way, your people have no civility among them. Perhaps your people should have raided some manners and discipline from us." Ryouichi added.

"Oh you little yellow shit..." Astrid began to growl.

"ANYWAY, please tell us about your warriors, Ryouichi." Balrandir stated quickly before another fight broke out.

* * *

" _Hai (Yes)_...there are many men and women who are warriors within the Dawn Empire. Peasants become soldiers in the field and are sent to fight in large armies. I do not envy the life of a _Hohei (Footsoldier),_ as they are denied the honor of becoming a true Samurai. Nevertheless, we are skilled in the ways of nature and the discipline of martial arts by maintaining balance and letting go of the illusion of control. Our Samurai know this well, and have studied it within the many temples of the Empire."

"One such example of the Samurai warrior are the _Kensei_. They are the living examples of _Bushidō_ , the way of the warrior, or as close as one can get. Masters of multiple martial arts, they are trained from infancy to fight and die for _Ten'nō,_ the Emperor, in the _Doragon no jiin (Temple of the Dragon)._ _Kensei_ spend their lives fighting and training as they strive to attain a level of perfection few other warriors can ever hope to achieve. In a way, they are the equivalent to a Knight of Ashfeld. My father was once _Kensei,_ and I would have been too had it not been for my smaller body and agility."

"Ah, but the _Shugoki_ are completely opposite. They do appear slow and cumbersome, like _zō (elephants)_ or large beasts. Don't let that fool you; they possess the strength of a demon and an unbreakable will. It takes incredible fortitude to be the guardians of my people, like the _sumo_ of ancient times. The training at the Z _ō no jiin (Temple of the Elephand)_ is hard and is somewhat more difficult than many imagine. They eat and eat, but it builds them into unstoppable y _ajū (beasts)_ that wield weapons that could break normal men's arms. They must defended at all costs and put their needs above their own. This has never been an issue for _Shugoki_. With their armor plates and _Oni (demon)_ masks, they are the perfect guardians of the Dawn Empire."

"But while the _Kensei_ and the _Shugoki_ are strength and intimidation, it is my brothers and sisters of the _Orochi_ that work in the shadow. We are Imperial assassins of the Samurai, schooled in the arts of stealth and assassination at the _Hebi no jiin (Temple of the Snake)._ _Orochi_ roam the battlefield like ghosts, terrorizing and slaughtering those unfortunate enough to cross our path. Lightly armored and trained in the arts of stealth and deception like the _ninja_ , we defeat our foes in a myriad ways, from throwing deadly knives to using a poisoned blade _._ Few are worthy enough to hold wield _katana,_ just like the one on my side. it is a badge of honor, one that must be earned when you know how to deal death without a weapon. For untold s _eiki (centuries)_ has this blade been used by my _Orochi_ ancestors, and to have earned this was the greatest honor I could ever achieve."

"However, not all of us are technically Samurai. There is an order of monks that were the natives of the _Myre_ , before the Dawn Empire called _Nobushi_. They are defenders of the villages too far from the Imperial City for the army to reach. They are elegant fighters of the _Supaidā no jiin_ _(Temple of the Spider),_ trained many weapons that may have been once simple farm tools. It was only recently they used the _N_ a strange but deadly version of your spears. They have the lightest armor that allows them to move like the wind but can be fragile like the _Sakura_ flowers. But don't let their strange appearance and their pale masks fool you my friends, they are one of the most effective fighters the Samurai have. They can bleed you to death quicker than the _Orochi_."

Unlike the other two, the company observed that Ryouichi spoke with a degree of humility despite praising the warriors of his homeland. He retained his straight face, though it couldn't be helped but for them to notice a gleam in the Orochi's eyes when he spoke about his order. He was proud and honored to be among their kind, despite the reputation they may have gained within the Empire. Just as William was honored to be a Warden and Astrid proud to be a Valkyrie, so to was Ryouichi an Orochi.

"Intriguing..." Elrond murmured as he thought over what he had just heard.

"Intriguing? Elrond, they're more stiff-necked than the Knights, for Odin's sake!" Astrid pointed out.

"Discipline is a virtue that has kept us together for years, Astrid-chan." Ryouichi stated, using _chan_ to subtly insult Astrid by viewing her no more as a child.

Astrid didn't understand it, but her eyebrows furrowed a tad bit at the Samurai.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, you damn monkey." Astrid barked.

"Please, let's save the fighting for after the discussion. Focus on the Orcs first, then we'll rip each other apart. Sound good?" William offered.

"You know what? I agree with the Warden. Greenskins are a lot more fun to tear apart." Astrid commented, using a new nickname for the creatures.

" _Hai (Yes),_ at least they are not human." Ryouichi obliged.

* * *

"This information will be helpful to us. We can learn how the Orcs have been training and understand holes in their defenses. If what the scouts have said were true, then the Orcs will have training camps with your people in various regions of the Enemy's territories." Balrandir observed.

"Since your Knights are industrious, they will have most likely been placed within Isenguard. Saruman's mind has become one of fire and iron, and no doubt the Knights will hold devices and blueprints that he desires." He pointed to the location of the map, tapping his finger upon it.

"For The Vikings, Sauron will need brute warriors to go on raids and steal supplies from the villages and towns of Men and Dwarves. Most likely, he will be having Viking Orcs launching raids along the outer villages in the realms of Gondor and Rohan." He indicated with his finger tracing along the map, going from Mordor all the way along the edges of Gondor, Rohan, and other smaller kingdoms of Men.

"However, I fear he may use the techniques of the Samurai to attempt to sting the Elves into participating or retreating. He has yet to each Imladris or Lothlórien and Lady Galadriel has done well in maintaining and defending her own lands, but for all we know that may change today. Your Samurai are swift, dangerous, and on par with the skill of the elves. I saw how you cut down those Uruks, Ryouichi. That was with the speed our own warriors fight with. If both Uruk and Samurai were to reach the elven realms with Sauron...I fear our future would end in venom and steel." Balrandir concluded solemnly.

The group assessed the map as Balrandir had pointed out, looking over the lines and details that had been etched out. A sense of dread and concern began to seep over the three foreigners; if Sauron had truly converted their warriors to his ways, he would have gained a very large edge over the people of Middle Earth.

"Have your scouts had any reports of Knights, Vikings, or Samurai resisting Sauron's ways?" William asked.

"As a matter of fact, they have. I did say that your factions would attempt to integrate with the culture that was closest to their own. One of our scouts from Gondor had mentioned what I think he described as a towering fully-armored man wielding a halberd shepherding a flock of women, children, and old folk who lost their homes to Orc raiders to Gondor, with the aid of a mysterious hooded woman. Our Rohan scouts had also reported an aftermath of a pitched battle between the Wildmen of Dunland and a group of Vikings. Their leader looked like a young fur-covered warrior and his massive axe-wielding bodyguard, though I fear they were the only survivors. Our scouts did not interfere, but the two began to trek North to Edoras. The Samurai though seemed to stay close to the shadows. I could not make out what they exactly were, but from the scouts description, it was a young and lithe masked woman with a hulking behemoth of a human. I fear they do not know where they had disappeared." Elrond informed them.

"At least we may take heart in knowing your own people resist Sauron." Balrandir added.

"Very true..." William murmured.

A mix of concern and relief came to the three, woeful smiles slowly painting their faces. They had a feeling that there would be others out there, but now to see that their own people were fighting each other, it was enough to dishearten even the toughest of warriors. After all, spilling your own people's blood was one of the most bitter acts of war ever conceived.

* * *

"But now I got a question: How do we find them? They gotta be spread out all over Middle Earth. I could track them, but it's one hell of a distance." Astrid asked.

"Indeed. You must go with swiftness on your journey, but not aimlessly. It might be wise to follow the Fellowship at first, or follow the High Path that Thorin and his own Company carved through, and descend south along the River Anduin." Balrandir offered.

"Weren't their Goblins in there though? As in, at least what old Bilbo had said, an entire town of Goblins?" William asked.

"Yes, though that was discovered by accident. It was I who slew the Goblin King, and the pass has been maintained by the Beornings after the Battle of the Five Armies. The only immediate and unavoidable danger would be the weather and nature\\." Gandalf observed.

"I think I like the second option more than walking with the Fellowship. Not only can Astrid here track through the terrain like the mountain goat she is, we have Balrandir and Calithiel to listen and sense threats more readily than any of us." William stated.

"Ram, you tin can. Like a ram." Astrid corrected.

"Either way you're still a hairy animal." William shot back with a slight smirk.

"A hairy animal that can rip your manhood off." Astrid countered with a sarcastic but slightly sadistic grin.

William rolled his eyes, but he had a feeling that Astrid probably had some experience in that feat.

"Returning to the map, what would you say this path through the Misty Mountains is like?" he asked the group.

"It is a hard climb, and the Dwarves of Erebor found themselves trekking with difficulty. Needless to say, if Astrid is a good tracker and a skilled climber of the mountains, she could help us through the range and onto the other side." Balrandir said.

"Your people have lived in the mountains and wintery fields of this Valkenheim, right?" Elrond asked.

"Of course! _Hel (Hell)_ , it's a rite of passage for a Viking to know and climb the mountain range he or she was born near. It's a duty and a trial for a Valkyrie to know all kinds of mountains, hills, fields, and whatever s _kít (shit)_ the gods throw at us. Greenskins or not, I can get us through there, be it s _ólskin (sunshine)_ or _Ís og snjór (ice and snow)_." Astrid stated proudly.

"Good! Then after that, we can traverse along the Anduin, stop at Lothlórien for recovery and supplies, then head south-west to Rohan." William stated.

" _Hai_ _(yes),_ but we may draw attention to ourselves. The more warriors we free and direct to different places, the more we shall draw the Enemy's attention. Fire always produces smoke, after all." Ryouichi observed.

"That will have to be a necessary risk. Now that I think about it though...our actions could draw attention away from the Fellowship. They could pass through unseen, and within six months they could reach Mordor itself." Balrandir surmised.

"Hmm...so in a sense, we're going to be buying time for the Fellowship?" William asked.

"In a way." Balrandir replied.

"Well then we should at least get past the Misty Mountains first. Astrid could guide us through, and then we stay close to the Anduin. You and Calithiel seem to be more accustomed to this land, yes?" William asked.

Before Balrandir could speak, the she-elf pointed her finger along the riverside and on the Gladden Fields.

" _Im tur- rad- aes an ammen ed- ennas (I can find food for us out here). Im'm an natura feredir_ _a athel herdir (I'm a natural hunter and herbalist)."_ she stated.

 _"Cin gar- rad- hin dór (You have seen these lands), Calithiel?"_ Elrond asked her.

She nodded eagerly in response, and the elf lord smiled.

"At least you will not have the trouble of finding food. You have someone who knows the plants of Middle Earth very well." he told the three warriors.

"Don't suppose you have any chips and fish in Middle Earth?" William asked.

"Oh yes, of course! You'd love the Shire, Sir Rayner. In my time there, the Hobbits have made some very hearty meals. My personal favorite is the Gamgee's Stewed Rabbit with herbs and potatoes." Gandalf replied.

" _Helvíti mig (Fuck me)_ , that sounds good..." Astrid murmured, her mouth slightly watering at the thought of it.

"Speaking of food, we should eat before we discuss further. My father always said the best plans are made on a full stomach and a rested head." William suggested.

"I agree with the Warden. All in favor?" Balrandir asked.

The agreement was immediate, and they departed Elrond's study to the former dining hall that the feast was held the day before.

* * *

After a good lunch of vegetables, bread, cheese, and a jug of wine for the seven, they continued to discuss matters over their venture through Middle Earth in Lord Elrond's study. William had been correct; the food was much needed for the group to focus on.

"Satisfied, you hog?" William asked Astrid.

"Warden, I'm too satisfied to argue with you." Astrid replied as she patted her stomach, having eaten a whole pot of vegetable and mushroom soup. She truly did have an appetite of a Hobbit.

"Good. Now, you said that we use the river Anduin as our guide to Lorien, Rohan and Gondor. What are the alternate routes that we can take should we be compromised?" the Warden asked.

Balrandir narrowed his eyes as he looked along possible routes they could take.

"If we are given chase, Mirkwood could give us shelter...but that is only if we have a last resort. The Woodland Realm are controlled by the Wood Elves, and they do not take to outsiders, even with Calithiel among them. It would be Ryouichi who would be in the greatest danger, as they cannot tell a Samurai from an Easterling." he warned.

"I am used to it, and I will not cut them down unless they strike first." the Orochi reassured calmly.

"It may happen sooner than you think. Their archers are the masters of that forest, and they can easily shoot down a bird in the dark, blindfolded." Balrandir warned again.

"Great, more elves with bows." Astrid muttered.

"In any case, the Woodland Realm would be our last choice of route. If we were to move along the ends of the Misty Mountains, we could avoid a great amount of attention until we get into enemy territory. By then, we will have reached Lothlórien and we can restock on supplies. Lady Galadriel will surely know of our presence as soon as we enter, and I do not fear that the elves there will mistake our Samurai companion for an Easterling." The old elf stated.

"I'm trusting you on this one, Balrandir-san." Ryouichi said.

"You may believe me, lad."

"So, we have two routes planned after we get over the mountains, God willing Astrid can get us through there intact. Then after we get to Lothlórien, we plan out where we will be able to strike at the Orcs and recollect our brothers and sisters. Agreed?" William asked.

"Agreed."

"Sure, why not?"

 _"Hai (Yes)."_

 _"_ _Aontaím (Agreed)."_

"Then it is settled. You all will leave after the company has departed from Rivendell. Take the time now to pack rations and any gear the scouts may have collected from their missions. It will be a long journey across Middle Earth." Elrond stated.

* * *

And that was just what they did. Night had descended upon Rivendell, and the five began to prepare their own packs for a truly long journey. Each of the three warriors were given their own rooms, all uniform with a desk, bed, a window overlooking the land and falls, a wardrobe and a bookshelf for their clothing. To save the warriors time, their armor and weapons (with the exception of Ryouichi's katana) had been delivered to their rooms, oiled, polished and repaired beyond their expectations. Balrandir had commented that it reflected the quality of the elves' craftsmanship, and they most certainly believed it.

The three warriors had retired to their own individual rooms for final preparations. Each one had been given their own faction's gear as well as anything else that may have been recovered.

For William, he had been given a pouch of _Fiat Lux_ and _Pugno Mortis_ bombs, a collection of eight in total. The warden that had carried them must have been very conservative with his ammunition, and that might have cost their life. Either way, William knew to not abuse the power of these explosives. He had seen the look of wariness on the elves as he was given the explosives, and he understood their fear. To his surprise, he was also given a Peacekeeper's dagger for defense, and he couldn't help but wonder how the owner had fallen. He only hoped that she died untouched and free of the Orcs' filthy hands. Nevertheless, it was enough gear to last him with his heavy armor, and before going to sleep, the knight knelt down before his bed, praying and giving thanks unto the Lord for this chance at survival. At last, they could make things right.

Astrid guarded the fire flasks that had been given to her. A total of six was more than enough for the Valkyrie, and she looked forward to cooking those greenskins with Tyre's brilliant flame. To her pleasure and thankfulness, Gloin had given her a bundle of throwing axes that had belonged to him. The craftsmanship was at a degree much higher than the smiths of Valkenheim, and she was reminded why Dwarves were her favorite race from the myths her grandmother had told her. A beartrap was the perfect final touch for the Valkyrie's arsenal, savage-looking and efficient. It would clamp any Orc's leg tight and ensure lasting misery until she gutted the creature black. Astrid could be quite the barbarian sometimes, and she was quite confident that these Orcs would not be missed. She lay in the bed, a grin upon her face. The Valkyrie would be able to continue her work for the gods, and Odin himself ould be pleased with his greatest servant.

Ryouichi did not know how, but it seems that he was being treated much better by the elves. That, or Balrandir was pulling some strings with Elrond and the smiths of Rivendell. When he had arrived to his room, he had found a bow laying upon his bed with a gold and green quiver and bushel of arrows. The Orochi had practiced some archery in his youth, and before the Battle of the Northern Sea he indeed wielded a bow, but that was probably sitting on the bottom of the ocean by now. Alongside was a dagger that seemed to have been smithed by the elves, though he could tell it was a simple creation, nothing like the glittering blades and high-quality metal that he had seen in the halls of Rivendell. Still, he was honored by their attempt. However, it was the book that lay beside his armor that filled him with hope.

It was what looked to be a Sindarin-Common Speech dictionary, bound in pine-green leather for the Orochi's use. He walked over and opened the tome, flipping through the pages as he looked closely at each symbol and script. To his surprise, Elvish seemed to be similar to Japanese Calligraphy, but not entirely. He was thankful he could read at least the basics of Common Speech, but anything beyond simple words and phrases were lost to him. Nevertheless...he could at least speak with Calithiel, with more study. The thought made him smile as he sat down at the desk, taking a blank piece of parchment with a quill dipped in ink, and he began to write in Sindarin, translating the words to Japanese.

* * *

The days had passed until the Company had finally left Rivendell. The three warriors were not there to see the departure of Gandalf and the Fellowship, but their hopes and prayers went with the group. They had a large undertaking, carrying this ring and journeying to Mordor. The fate of this land was in their hands, and in the hands of Frodo the Ringbearer.

However...they had their own people to worry about.

After a hearty breakfast, the warriors were assembled. Donning their armor and their gear, the Warden, Valkyrie, and Orochi stood at the bridge of Rivendell, ready to depart for the long journey ahead.

"So...we're actually doing this, huh?" Astrid asked.

"Indeed we are. May God see us through to the end, or may we perish like heroes." William murmured.

"I have already accepted my death, William-san. I die for my people, my _Daimyo_ , and my emperor." Ryouichi replied.

"Good. Makes things easier." Astrid jested, though she nodded in mutual respect for the Samurai's loyalty.

Soon though, they saw Elrond, Balrandir, and Calithiel emerge from the halls of Rivendell. Balrandir seemed to be armed with a long two-handed curved blade hanging from his back, single-edged judging from the sheath. The handle was leather-bound over a silvery metal, bearing no ornaments or etching save for the natural curve in the pommel. A bow was strung over his shoulder with a quiver of arrows that would certainly eliminate many of the Orcs they would face. He bore a dark green-gray cloak and hood over his body, which covered a set of light golden armor composed of a breastplate, gauntlets, grieves, and a simple circlet, layered over a shirt of light blue, matching trousers, and fine leather boots.

Calithiel took a much more humble and worldly approach to her attire and weapons. She held a bow and arrow of the same design as Balrandir, but instead of a large blade she favored a pair of simple leather bound single-edged shortswords that could be pulled out with quick speed. Calithiel's attire consisted of a loose ponytail, green and brown tunic, pants and boots, several bandoleers and pouches filled with herbs and medicinal plants, coupled with a set of leather and scale mail. It echoed the traditional Wood-Elf style of hiding and ambushing the enemy, but she was always ready for a frontal attack as well. She just hoped not to be put in the same situation as she and Balrandir were many months ago, with those foul Uruks.

"Well, you two certainly look the part." William admitted with a nod, his helmet masking the look of admiration.

"Nice cloak." Astrid commented.

"Thank you, though aesthetics are nothing if they are not practical in combat." Balrandir replied.

"Oh agreed. Everything prepared?" William asked Elrond.

"Yes. You all know what to do, and I truly hope all five of you will survive the journey. I apologize for not giving you all the same farewell as the Fellowship, but you must go with speed." The Elf lord stated.

"Understood, Lord Elrond. May God bless you and the Noldor." William replied with a respectful nod.

As they were saying their goodbyes to Elrond, Calithiel approached Ryouichi, a small smile upon her face. The Orochi took note of how she looked, and despite the _menpo_ that covered his face, he smiled. Now was the chance to use what little he knew of Sindarin...hopefully.

 _"C...Cin th...thí..._ _thí_ _r man (You look good)."_ He stated, though his accent butchered the words entirely.

Calithiel blinked in surprise at Ryouichi, and the group took notice as well. Elrond and Balrandir applauded the man's effort, though it was absolutely terrible. William kept silent, but Astrid began to burst out laughing at the attempt.

 _"Af Odin var það hræðilegt (By Odin, that was terrible)!"_ she brayed, though she was briefly punched in the shoulder by William.

"Give the lad some credit, Astrid. At least he tried." he chided.

Ryouichi felt himself start to flush with shame and embarrassment, but it was soothed by a small giggle from Calithiel. She had been looking away with a dusting of a blush on her face, murmuring " _Taing cin (Thank you)..."_ off to the side. It was a small thing, but it was worth it all.

"Keep practicing, Ryouichi. Now then...let us depart. Fair thee well, Lord Elrond. I pray to see Imladris once more." William finally concluded.

"Go with the light of Middle Earth upon you, my friends." Elrond replied.

And with that, the five left the realm of Rivendell, crossing over the bridge and into the High Pass beyond. None of them would know what would happen upon the journey, or if they would ever make it back. It was all in the hands of fate, and up to their own souls to traverse this difficult task.

* * *

In the land of Isengard, Saruman the White stalked through the smoke and fire-filled pits. The rhythmic hammering of steel on steel rang throughout the quarries. Fire blazed, wood burned, and trees groaned as they were thrown into the furnaces to fuel his massive war machine. The fallen Istari looked from side to side as the Orc smiths continued to hammer in weapons of the likes he had never seen before, and a faint glare of a smile began to crease his features. These new men were a boon to Sauron. They taught the Dark Lord's armies new tactics, new feats of engineering, and armed them with secrets that would bring about the doom of Man. No longer would the Orc be routed into mindless rabbles and packs; they would become legions of warriors, feared and hated by all who resisted Sauron's rule. It brought him pleasure to see such advancement, for the Old World would wither away while the new order would rise from the ashes of its predecessors.

He stopped by an Orc who looked to be crafting a bomb of a sort, _Pugno Mortis_ it was called. Saruman held it aloft from the Orc, who blanched at the fact that Saruman was inspecting his work.

"M-My lord! Does it...does it look good?" it asked hesitantly.

"Indeed...how many have you reproduced?" the wizard asked in a wizened and aged voice.

"Two-hundred and seventy six, my lord Saruman." a powerful but booming voice said suddenly.

Saruman turned to see what looked to be a Warden encased in full black bloodstained Fendrel armor, a black and white checkered tabbard with a red griffin as his own emblem, a ridged crest upon his helm and a wicked-looking Aragon longsword upon his back. The Orc cowered at the sight of the fallen Warden that approached him, though Saruman nodded in respect.

"Ah, Vapula. I wondered when you would arrive." Saruman greeted the first of the Iron Legion traitors.

"I have been here for quite some time, Saruman. I have ensured these Orcs work tirelessly to bring about my creations to life. My warriors have been instructing them in the new ways of war, as have the savages and eastern monkeys." he commented, showing his disgust for the Vikings and Samurai.

"Even the lowliest brutes have their uses. Their ferocity has led many successful raids upon the villages of Rohan and Gondor." Saruman confirmed.

"Of course. We need the bodies, after all. I hope that your new Uruk-hai will be worthy of my designs." Vapula mused, taking one of the many bombs the nervous Orc had made.

"They will be. The swords, armor, catapults, explosives, and poisons will bring about the fall of the West, and you will stand proudly as a Black Captain of Sauron. I promise you this; our choice was not in vain." Saruman boomed.

The black Warden did not respond, merely looking out over the industrial works of Isenguard. He could see how efficient the Orcs had become after his engineers showed the beasts how to create, and when an Orc is given creativity they produce the most ludicrous but deadly devices one has ever seen. His Conquerors trained Uruks for defensive tactics, his Peacekeepers trained the smaller Orcs in the art of stealth and silence, and his Lawbringers kept everyone in line. Vapula himself was the performer of various executions on both Orc and traitor. He was not alone, though for a Warlord of the Vikings and a Kensei _daimyo_ shared his vision. They were Black Captains like himself now, sent to maintain the armies of the Dark Lord. As much as he despised their ways, they were efficent and their skill in battle brought about a grudging respect.

But he was the Field Marshal of both Saruman and Sauron's armies. He could command the Ringwraiths, the developing Uruk-Hai, the Orcs, the Wicked Men of Harad and Rhun...he would answer only to the Dark Lord himself. A Black Captain since the fall of the three previous others centuries ago. He would take his traitor legions with the Orcs and hammer the kingdom of Gondor, burn its walls and watch them fight to the death. The people of Middle Earth were frail and weak, and they had kept stronger beings from taking hold of the reins. It pained his heart to see such warriors merely wither and grow frail, like flowers in the winter time. Now with the Orcs at his command, he would give them a reason to fight. They were bred for war. They cared not for the lives of their comrades or for their own safety. They wanted to slaughter the enemy as brutally as they could, and were easily replaceable. Though even then, they had a culture of their own. They respected and feared strength, and above all the Dark Lord's chosen few. Vapula couldn't help but grin at the memory of their faces when he slaughtered their Chieftains and Overlords single-handedly, and threw the heads of several Elf, Man and Dwarf captains and lords at the base of Barad-Dur?

Apollyon's vision was about to become reality. Vapula only wished that she could see it before she had died like a fool at the hands of that Orochi. She would have reveled in the fact that he was forging a worthy enemy for the warriors of the Continent.

* * *

 **Once again, let me know what you think and what you would like to see! I'm open for Orc enemy concepts as well as other foes our heroes may face in the story! Creativity and practicality are two huge factors in this! And just like it was mentioned above, a creative Orc is a dangerous Orc!**


	6. Vetur er að koma

**And here is the latest chapter! I know you all are angry at me for delaying, but as I have said before and I will say it again, I have a busy life now. I had just moved into my dorm room in college, and the month before that was spent visiting family, catching a summer cold, helping a friend move out, and searching for more inspiration to break my writer's block. Other than that though, with my initiative back in place, I will be continuing the story! Thank you all again for waiting so patiently!**

Chapter 5: Vetur er að koma

The first part of the journey was easy enough. The five travelers, lead by Astrid and Balrandir, began to go over the waterfall of Rivendell and into the rocky outcrop of the High Pass. There were many paths that led up into those mountains, and many passes over them, but most of the paths were cheats and deceptions and led nowhere or to bad ends. The Compamy, helped by the wise advice of Elrond and the knowledge and memory of Gandalf, took the right road to the right pass.

Long days after they had climbed out of the valley and left Rivendell miles behind, they were still going up and up and up. The High Pass was a hard path and a dangerous path, a crooked, lonely and a long way forward. Now they could look back over the lands they had left, laid out behind them far below.

There was a beautiful view of the West, looking out over the valley of Rivendell and the lands beyond. They could see rolling hills, green pastures, small bunches of forest, and smaller mountains over the nearly endless horizon. It was all illuminated by an illuminating sunrise, painting the land with yellows and oranges as the grey dawn gave way to the sun.

The view was enough for the Company to stop and take a look, gazing out over the landscape in appreciation of the beauty Middle Earth seemed to hold. Their helms came off to see clearer, and it was worth it. They may have all come from different lands, but they could appreciate the beauty of some terrain.

" _Dei opus est certe (God's work for sure)."_ William murmured.

"One _Hel (Hell_ _)_ of a view...but I like the mountains more." Astrid admitted.

Ryouichi was silent as he gazed out over the land, focusing more on a _Haiku_ for the land. To his displeasure, nothing could come to mind to describe the beauty of the land.

"All this will be destroyed if Sauron were to succeed. Those forests would become factories, the mountains tombs, and the green fields feeding ground for the Orcs." Balrandir reminded them as he adjusted his cloak.

William could already see Balrandir's words in action, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. They would stop Sauron's war before it reached here. They had to. For the sake of the Legion and for that of Middle Earth.

"Then we must keep moving. Astrid, lead the way." he ordered.

"Sure...but get your cloaks and clothes wrapped tight on you, children. Mama Astrid smells a snowstorm coming." she forewarned, a serious undertone in her voice.

She had been in the mountains long enough to tell when it was time to bundle up, and when it was time to hide in a cave with warmth.

* * *

And she was right about the climate. It was getting bitter cold up here, and the wind came shrill among the rocks. Boulders, too, at times came galloping down the mountain-sides, let loose by mid-day sun upon the snow, and passed among them (which was lucky), or over their heads (which was alarming). The nights were comfortless and chill, and they did not dare to sing or talk too loud, for the echoes were uncanny, and the silence seemed to dislike being broken except by the noise of water and the wail of wind and the crack of stone.

It was made worse by the fact that the Company realized the reason why the Fellowship did not go through the High Pass; a winter storm seemed to have been passing through at the time. Snow began to fall around them on the peaks, and the Company's boots crunched on a mixture of rock and snow. As if things weren't hard enough, the visibility of their path was shrouded by a constant barrage of snowflakes, wind and dust. The snow was only around three inches high, but it would rise quickly.

William's armor seemed to provide more hindrance than help through the snow. While he was warm with the thick padded clothing and mail, the heaviness of the suit had him grunting and struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. Despite his powerfully built body and strength of running up and down castle ramparts in that armor, it was nothing compared to a hard trudge in the snow.

Ryouichi's predicament was the opposite. His armor, light and nimble, allowed him to move through the snow with ease. However, lacking anything warm except the _kimono_ underneath, he felt his body shiver with cold. Not yet to the verge of sickness, he felt his nose run and his _tabi boots_ get soaked with the snow. A Samurai of his stature would have been more at home within the warmer lowlands, even the humid swamps. Needless to say, Ryouichi _HATED_ the cold.

The two elves with them were cold, but to the surprise of the three warriors both seemed to just...walk on top of the snow. More than once Ryouichi and William had stopped and looked at their feet and saw how barely a print was left in the snow, whereas they left trenches and prints as if they wished to be followed. Balrandir and Calithiel covered their faces with wraps and hoods as best they could, though their eyes were squinting against the biting wind. They themselves were not used to the cold either.

Such was the climate of the Misty Mountains, but to the luck of the Company, they had Astrid.

The Valkyrie's furs upon her armor kept her warm as she trudged forward into the snow, her spear acting like a walking stick and keeping her steady through the snow. Her eyes glared through the wind, her helm covering the sheer determined face of the Viking warrior. She respected nature, but she refused to let it get the best of her or her current companions.

But the snow continued to fall, the wind continued to blow, and by the time the five had made real progress, the snow had grown up to their thighs.

* * *

"How much further until we can rest?!" William called out over the wind.

Astrid didn't respond as she continued to push forward through the snow, though she did look back occasionally to see how far others were lagging behind. If they got separated in this thick whiteout, they would never leave this pass.

"Stay together! Tie cloth to each other if ya have to!" she called out back.

"We would if our limbs weren't bloody numb!" William barked out, angrily stamping his feet to retain some bloodflow.

"Silence, the both of you! We need to find shelter and wait out this storm!" Balrandir roared.

As much as Astrid wanted to protest, she could see that the Company would begin to freeze. The thought of their limbs, fingers and toes beginning to turn black and rotted in the cold was something that made her shudder; more than one of her brethren had lost entire limbs that way, foolishly thinking they could brave the elements.

They had to find a cave. Now.

"Alright, stay close! Rub your chest, stamp your feet and make sure you're always moving! Keep your eyes peeled for a cave!" Astrid ordered.

Mere grunts were heard in response as she kept searching for one ahead, using her spear to poke holes in the snow for gaps or sudden drop-offs. Before the snow had fallen, Astrid warned the Company to step only where she did, and to stay in the middle of her path.

"William, are you well back there?" Balrandir called out.

"Y-Yeah...bloody fine..." the Warden muttered loudly, his teeth starting to chatter.

However, Ryouichi was beginning to turn blue from how thin his clothing was. He hugged himself as he took step after step, and his boots slipped a couple times upon smooth rock-face. His teeth were audibly chattering as he trudged, and it was only with Calithiel stepping down from the snow to hold up the Orochi with one arm that he could continue to walk.

 _"Watashi wa kaze o kirau (I hate the cold)..."_ he managed to grate out.

Calithiel looked in sympathy at the Samurai, her own face flushed from her blood trying to heat the surface of the skin. At least he wasn't alone out here.

* * *

"Hold, Astrid! I see a cave!" Balrandir suddenly called out, pointing up ahead.

The group stopped and looked in the direction of his finger, and indeed there was a large cave mouth. Relief began to fill them, but Astrid looked wary.

"I'll go in first to make sure it's safe. Everyone huddle together and wait out here." she ordered.

They did what they were told, huddling together near the dark entrance, and constantly moving like Astrid had instructed them to.

"Hurry! We'll be frozen solid out here!" Balrandir hissed as he took off his outer cloak and wrapped it around Ryouichi.

The Valkyrie nodded as she moved in cautiously step after step. Having only went in a few meters into the cave, she spied what looked to be pieces of kindling. She suspected that something or someone had been here, but judging from the old wood it was a while ago.

Quickly, she grabbed a good-sized stick and began to wrap it up in torn cloth from her pack, then opening up one of her firebombs. She dipped it in the oil, and after carefully sealing the explosive and stowing it, she ignited the cloth with sparks from striking a rock on the nearby wall. The makeshift torch illuminated the cave then, and the Valkyrie blinked at what she saw.

There were dead bodies, two in total, that lay sprawled out in a makeshift camp. However, they looked to be lost bandits that had been caught in a storm many years ago. They were skeletons, but their bones were absolutely clean. They didn't die from natural causes, judging from the missing limbs. Something had mutilated them and probably ate some of their limbs.

Astrid then spied a narrow passageway several meters away, big enough for an armored knight to just squeeze through. She'd fit in just fine...but it looked like the perfect spot for an ambush. Approaching the passageway, a sudden scuffling was heard within the passageway. She tensed up, though the Valkyrie did not at all expect to hear a cat meowing within the cave. It sounded like an injured kitten, crying out for its mother desperately.

Astrid was no fool though. She knew a trap when she saw one. So, she bent down and set the torch on the ground, hoping it would last. The Valkyrie then picked up one of the traveler's misshapen and deformed skulls, and with a precise toss she threw it through the crack, waiting to hear it land on hard rock.

* * *

As soon as it tapped on the ground, Astrid heard a berserk roar that would not sound out of place coming from a lion or tiger. A heavy thudding was heard from the other side, along with the sounds of claws and teeth tearing at the skull. Astrid's eyes widened at the sounds, daring not to imagine what subterranean beast was doing such an act. Still though...she had to draw it out. So, picking up the torch she tossed it directly in front of the passageway, and the roaring instantly became louder. Suddenly, a shape jumped out from the near pitch-black entrance and landed right in front of the torch, expecting to have a meal in its claws.

The Valkyrie couldn't describe exactly what she saw, but the monster that seemed to inhabit this cave was a beast that was the size of a large predatory jungle cat, though to her shock it held the appearance of a domestic brown and black-striped house cat with the hind end of a serpentine green-scaled dragon. Its large amber eyes glowed in the reflection of the light, and its jaws were specked with old dried blood. When it hissed, teeth like bloodstained ivory daggers gleamed in the firelight, and the noise sounded as if it were a great dragon like Smaug himself.

 _"Hvað í fjandanum (What the hell)..."_ she said aloud as she withdrew her shield and locked eyes with the monster.

Its only response was to growl loudly and slither along the rock, watching Astrid for any movement. Her hands gripped her spear and shield tightly, not fear gripping her but rather a heightened sense of things. The cold air from outside seemed to feel sharper in her lungs. The fire seemed brighter to her side. The details of the monster's fur and scales seemed more refined and outstanding. Her own heartbeat, pounding as hard and fast as a piston, began to slow down and level. She couldn't panic...or this thing would have massacred her instantly.

" _Ég vil fá nýjan skikkju, skrímsli (I want a new fur coat, monster). Kveðja þín lítur mjög vel út (Yours will do nicely)."_ she taunted.

The monster seemed to sense Astrid's tone, for it hissed angrily and shot forward like an arrow torqued at full strength. Her reflexes were quick enough to bring the shield up and catch the beast, using its own momentum to vault it over her head and into the wall behind her. It smacked into it with a cat-like squeal, clutching its head before growling angrily again and scurrying back towards Astrid.

The Valkyrie was then playing a game of dodge-the-claw, as she used her shield and spear to fend off the beast's sharp appendages. It seemed to strike quickly, reminding Astrid of a Peacekeeper's blades. Her shield could take the blows, but she knew if one swipe was let in, she would have been open for another, and another, and another, until she either bled out or the monster tore out her throat.

Sick of staying on the defensive, she went upon the offensive, suddenly darting forward and punching her shield into a claw swipe. The beast growled in surprise as its hand was knocked back, and with another sudden bash from her shield onto its head it fell back, clutching its head in pain. Astrid took this opportunity to thrust her spear forward into its head, but it seemed to look up just in time for the spear to ram into its lower chest cavity.

The roar of pain that burst from its mouth echoed in the cave and must have been heard outside. However, it angered the beast to the point where it berserker-rushed into Astrid, the spear now only a minor inconvenience to it as dark red blood dribbled out of the wound. It knocked the Valkyrie onto her back as it pounced, and she clutched both sides of her shield to prevent the beast from eviscerating her body. Adrenaline pumped through her as she let out cries and roars of her own at the beast, trying her best to shove it off of her. It was a heavy weight, and the more Astrid struggled the more violent its attacks were. She tried to think of a plan, but nothing was coming to mind, even as she grabbed the spear and tried to yank it out.

An attempted bite from its mouth told her it wasn't a good idea, but then all of a sudden an idea formed, just as its claws were being raised for a heavy strike that would have crushed her ribs through the shield. When its body raised up for that strike, Astrid roared out and rammed her shield into the butt of the spear, driving it deeper through the beast's body until the head could be seen sticking out of its back. The beast roared out in pain and fell onto its back, thrashing and flailing wildly. The Valkyrie took this time to get up, and without even catching her breath she took her shield and began to slam the spiked edge of it into the neck of the beast, ramming over and over as blood began to fly over her body and its shrieks echoed in the cave once more.

" _Deyja (Die)! Deyja (Die)! Bara Deyja (Just die)!"_ she roared at the top of her lungs.

Soon, after many more strikes, bone was heard being crushed, flesh torn and muscles ripped. The beast stopped flailing and its body soon lay limp on the ground, its claws and tail twitching. Astrid stopped moving, instead panting heavily as she began to recover from the battle. The shield visibly shook in her hands as she looked up and over it, and there lay the now severed head of the beast,, a quarter of its lower jaw ripped from its mouth along with its neck. It most certainly was not a clean kill, but Astrid let a victorious and savage grin come across her face as her helm slid off of her head. It was that thrill of a challenging kill, the death of a beast that as far as she knew none of her people had killed. It was something that would be enjoyed, and she knew then Thor would have been proud.

* * *

"Astrid! Are you alright?!" William called out as he came running in, longsword in hand.

Despite her warnings, he heard strange roars coming from the cave. His sense as a knight had kicked in, and he knew he had to lend a hand somehow. Astrid didn't know what she was facing, and he couldn't lose their only tracker. So, after navigating through the cave he ran, his armor clanking loudly with his movements until he came upon the bloody scene.

 _"_ _Deus meus (My God)..."_ he gasped.

The helm hid his surprised and shocked features, not so much of the blood as the creature Astrd had slain. There it was, a twitching monster he had only seen from books, dead at the hands of this Valkyrie. The torchlight flickered in the cave, still burning bright even after the pitched battle.

Astrid seemed to take notice of William, turning her head to face the Warden. She looked like a bloodied demon straight from the Bible, and William crossed himself as she stood up, ripping her spear out from the corpse and picking up her shield.

"You missed the fun, Warden." she stated, the grin diminishing but the fire from the fight still in her eyes.

"That...you killed a _Tatzelwurm!_ " He cried out, pointing to the beast with his longsword.

"So it's got a name. Good...I wonder how it tastes." Astrid murmured softly.

William stared at her, unable to understand the Valkyrie's reaction. He she was, with a dead legendary monster at her feet, and now she wonders how it tastes?! What kind of people were the Vikings?!

"Coulda gotten here sooner though, rescue the damsel like that code of Chivalry demands...but at least you came. Now, you gonna stop staring at my tits or are you gonna get the others in here and make camp?" Astrid asked, playfully cuffing William's helmet in the forehead before walking towards the entrance.

William looked at Astrid as she walked away, staring right at her, jaw hanging slack. That was her reaction to killing a creature of myth?! He honestly did not know what to make of that women, unsure as to call her a brave warrioress or an absolute psychopath. Then again...the War of the Wolves had numbed all of its participants to the bloodshed and violence of combat. The Warden was reminded of this as he knelt down and examined the corpse. Its blood was dark as was the meat inside, but he was not phased at all by the protruding bone of its neck and the ragged bits of flesh. He could not fathom the fact that here, in this faraway land of Middle Earth, creatures of the Legions' myth existed. It could only make the knight wonder if it had truly existed here all this time...or if it was brought here.

* * *

Moments later, a camp had indeed been set up, and much to the surprise of the five they discovered the _Tatzelwurm's_ cave was littered with bones of other creatures and people, though it seemed to ignore any valuable items they had on their corpses. William had the task of sifting through the bones and seeing if there was anything of use. It was a morbid task, but not like Astrid's task of skinning and cooking the beast's flesh for food.

"It seems there are indeed creatures that are far older and fouler than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Balrandir commented as he set up sleeping mats and blankets.

"Guess so. Still, this is gonna feed us all, so I hope you elves eat meat too." Astrid replied dryly as she began to carve the meat from the upper torso, having scooped out the organs and drained the blood into cups nearby one of the makeshift fires.

To her surprise, Balrandir took a cup from Astrid's side and drank from it, wiping his mouth as he felt his body warm up from the fluid of life.

"The notion that Elves do not feed off of nature is false. While we prefer plants, cheese and other forms of food, I would not dare pass up a slab of roast venison or glazed mutton with a cold mug of beer." Balrandir replied evenly.

Astrid stared for a moment, but then she smirked with a nod as she finished carving enough of the edible meat, then set to skinning and carving the tail so its fat could be used to keep them warm when they would go out into the snow.

"How's Ryouichi doing?" Astrid asked him.

"Still cold, I'm afraid. He was soaking wet when we brought him in, and he was shaking harder than before. Calithiel's taking care of him now, though."

Astrid couldn't help but grin at that, knowing full-well some of the more physical methods of keeping someone warm.

"Does our dear little elf know how to keep a man warm without medicine?" she asked with a smug tone.

"Yes, she possesses knowledge on the humors of the body, but I..." Balrandir started, only faltering slightly when he realized exactly what Astrid was hinting at, his face creasing into a frown.

"Get those thoughts out of your head, you harlot. Elvish medicine is more than enough to heal our friend." he added sternly, going back to work.

Astrid couldn't help but let out a sly chuckle, skewering the meat and hanging it over the fire to cook. That was a request that she could not fulfill at all.

* * *

In the other end of the cave, Ryouichi had his armor and clothing removed from his body, only the undergarment covering his nether-regions remaining on. The pieces of armor and his clothing were hung high above the nearby small fire, the Samurai keeping an eye on it so it would not burn. He lay in a mat with several blankets thrown over him, his body still shivering as the fire crackled. His katana lay with him underneath the thick blankets, as he refused to be parted from that.

Ryouichi looked up as he heard footsteps approach, and he smiled a little as he saw Calithiel come to him, a tin cup in her hands filled with steaming water. She had been in charge of gathering fuel for the fire with William, and while the knight continued to look about, she busied herself melting and boiling snow from the outside into hot water. She had placed some _Alfirin_ nectar into it,a yellow flower prized by Hobbits and Elves for being able to convert its nectar into a fine sweet syrup that promotes vigor and robust health. It would hopefully be enough for Ryouichi, and she figured it would bring up his spirits.

She knelt beside him and handed him the cup, to which he sat up and took the cup with his shivering hands. Ryouichi bowed his head in thanks, then he supped from the tea. It tasted sweet, like a honey tea that reminded him of the beehives that grew on his family's home. He let out a small sigh of pleasure as he finished supping it, and the effects were immediate; he could feel a warmth grow in his chest as the cold seemed to be bitten back, though he still shivered as he lay in the blankets.

 _"T-T-Tapadh cin (Thank you)."_ he murmured in accented Sindarin, teeth still chattering.

Calithiel nodded softly, then pressed her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. The brew was working its magic, and she couldn't help but smile in gladness. Ryouichi was a strong lad, holding a straight face even through the cold and biting winds. She thought he would die out there before that barbarian woman had finished cleansing the cave, but by the grace of fate she finished off the beast in time for the Company to get Ryouichi inside.

 _"Codlah (Sleep)."_ she murmured softly to him, gently pulling the covers over him.

Ryouichi didn't even need to understand the language, and he began to close his eyes with the _Alfirin's_ healing effects working their magic over his body. Color was returning to his cheeks and his breathing began to even out a bit, but Calithiel knew that sleep was the real healer. Still, she didn't mind playing nurse to the Orochi.

 _"Im mé bródúil -o cin, Calithiel (I am proud of you, Calithiel)_. _Cin_ _fios_ _na tabhair aire a edian (You know how to take care of a man)."_ Balrandir stated from nearby.

The she-elf turned and looked upon her mentor, and she raised her eyebrow in slight surprise, but she flushed with pride at the compliment He came over to her and looked down upon the sleeping Ryouichi, noticing how she healed the man with care and skill. She was no doctor or apothecary, but her knowledge of plants and herbs made her more than invaluable to the Company. It was a knowledge he was slightly envious of, but he knew no other student of his that deserved to wield it better.

 _"Hi_ _bhí i erui anand im gar-a glacadh de chúram éigin a na- ú- an edhel (This was the first time I have taken care of someone who is not an elf)."_ she murmured softly as she began to help out her mentor set up the sleeping mats and dining area.

 _"Eto cin wnaethoch chi (Yet you did well)."_ Came the reply from Balrandir as he cast a glance at the sleeping form of Ryouichi.

Oh, he knew full well how his pupil felt about the human. He had to agree he must have been the sorrow of many women who had cast their eyes upon him, and that such a young man could maintain so much composure and discipline even in a time of crisis, it impressed him greatly. Yet that was the issue; he was young. Mortal humans only lead lives that were barely a blink compared to that of an elf's own. Unless he was one of Aragorn's race, the Dunedain or Númenóreans, the love would have been cut short even then.

A cast at Calithiel silenced his doubts though. She looked at the Orochi with an affection he hadn't seen in centuries, and a small and sad smile came over his face. She was still young in understanding what love was...but he held hope for them. They both would know its pleasure and its sting...and that was more than he could wish for them.

* * *

The torch in William's hand flickered as he searched through the back of the caves, the nearly pitch-black void briefly illuminated by the light. His helm had been left behind to allow him full visibility, and after seeing what Astrid had slaughtered, he had a feeling he would need it.

While he walked, his mind still whirled at the thought of the _Tatzelwurm_. That creature had been part of the host of monsters and legends he heard men and women whisper about at night around the fires. The beast was among others, like the _Headless Horseman, Gargoyles_ , _Revenants,_ bloody _Gremlins_ , and God knows what else. William had thought that all such talk of those beings was pagan nonsense, but after the report of Apollyon riding among the Ringwraiths, the Uruks, and now the damnable _Tatzelwurm_ , he understood why those tales were created. William also wished he paid more attention to the tales...perhaps he'd gain an edge on the creatures, sending their damned forms back to Hell itself.

His thoughts were interrupted as his boots crunched on something loud and hard. William looked down and used the torch's light to illuminate the object, and he wished he hadn't. There were bones, dried and picked clean of any meat. And as he moved the torch around, he could see many bones littered on the ground, some with their clothes still on, albeit in shreds. This must have been the _Tatzelwurm's_ main feeding ground.

Quickly, he moved among the corpses and wrapped up a few bones with the dry cloth and ignited them, setting them around the walls of the chamber for better light. It showed no other exit except the one he had come through, and a feeling of relief came through the Warden. At least he didn't have to worry about any approaching attacks from places he didn't expect.

Once done, he set to going through the corpses, though not before crossing himself three times and whispering a prayer of safe conduct for the fallen's souls into the gates of Heaven, asking that the Lord let them in when they come knocking. William then began to organize what he could find, making a mental list of what he found. It was definitely a morbid task, but it had to be done. He used his longsword to sift through bones, seeking anything worth enough to burn or use as some means of warmth.

By the time the torches went out, William had amassed a surprising amount of fuel and clothing. Several scraps of wool and cotton would serve to make fuel, and if there was a way to sanitize them, they'd be right and proper bandages. He was sure that Astrid would have a use for the bones. After all, Valkyries were resourceful enough. He found a few weapons of iron, though they wouldn't be much use with their current broken condition. One corpse must have belonged to some kind of mercenary, as he scavenged a good amount of leather armor and a sack of gold coins, jingling the pieces as he did so. Felt heavy, and that was a good thing...but William always had a distaste for gold. To his experience, it was the metal that drove men mad.

Just as he was about to leave though, he took another look at the picked-clean corpse of what he assumed to be a dwarvish mercenary, and he saw something that looked rather like a journal clutched in his skeletal hands. The Warden bent down and picked it up after igniting another torch, and he flipped through the pages. It was written in the Common Speech, despite the rather sloppy hand-writing. Thankfully William spent months reading tomes in the libraries of Ashfeld with terribly-written Latin, dating back before the concept of kingdoms were made. He had a feeling it would have some importance, so why not take it with the scraps he had collected?

* * *

"Welcome back, William! Supper's just about ready!" Astrid called out as the Warden came back through the cave.

William had taken a few steps until he realized that they were going to actually **_eat_** the _Tatzelwurm_. A sick feeling in his stomach began to churn as he saw the skewers of meat roasting by the fire. What shocked him equally was Balrandir with a bit of blood upon his upper lip from drinking the blood of the beast. It seemed to have no poisonous effects...but it was a damned big risk to be eating a thing without knowing what the hell it was.

"It...smells appetizing." William commented as he approached the fire and sat down by it, laying the bundle of scraps and bones he collected.

"I trust your task wasn't as macabre as I think it was?" Balrandir asked.

"Certainly was ghastly, but at least the corpses were picked clean of meat. Astrid, can you make use of these bones?" the Warden asked as he crossed his legs under him.

"Oh sure! I can make a few things out of these." Astrid commented looking at the pile of bones.

Balrandir looked on at the pile with a morbid mask, though William spoke up softly as he sat down next to the elf.

"As I have told you before, Balrandir, death is ever constant where we come from. I can't speak for the horned she-devil or the young Orochi, but I've seen my fair share of corpses enough to not grow squeamish at the sight." he murmured.

"But why grow ill at the sight of the dead beast?" Balrandir asked.

"Because...well, imagine something your people have held to near legendary status, a creature or hero so looted within your folklore and _mythos_ that you couldn't think of it any other way. Then imagine the shock of seeing it butchered like any other common creature or lowly foot-soldier. That's why I am a bit unsure of eating the _Tatzelwurm_." William replied.

"Well, that does make sense...though I can assure you that the creature is safe to eat. Astrid and I have been drinking its blood for nourishment while you were away. Calithiel over there has been taking care of young Ryouichi with her medicines and tea." The old elf mused.

"So I see..."

Astrid then took one of the roasting spits out of the circle and prodded it with the edge of a clean knife, nodding with a smile as she saw juices ooze out of the wound. The pieces of meat seemed to have cooked properly, as the once dark red skin was now a crisp brown, with skin that looked glazed and dark meat underneath the skin. The Valkyrie then took a nice bite out of the meat, and she let out a small grunt of approval, biting off a piece and chewing it with obvious delight.

"Don't let the meat get cold, boys! Eat up!" she spoke with her mouth full.

William looked a bit hesitant, waiting to see if there would be any signs of poisoning or other dire effects, but after watching her eat half of the slab already, the Warden finally decided to eat as well, taking a skewer and digging in with Balrandir.

"See? Tastes just like a good pile of well-cooked beef!" Astrid commented, voiced muffled by a mouthful of meat.

"Mmm...not bad." William commented as he swallowed his food, wiping his mouth with a piece of cloth.

When he looked up, he noticed that Calithiel was whispering something to Balrandir, and he nodded while patting her shoulder understandingly. Seeing William's intrigue, Balrandir cleared his throat.

"Calithiel says that she cannot eat meat as it makes her ill, and neither can Ryouichi. For his case it is something dealing with...oh what was it she said...his 'philosophy'?" he stated as the two began to eat a small piece of Elvish waybread, or _Lembas_.

"Oh, yes. I've heard that some Samurai of the Buddhist philosophy have sworn not to eat meat. I say they do not know what they are missing out on." William replied with a slight chuckle.

 _"Heh, ti_ _kur (bitches)."_ Astrid snickered quietly before chomping down on.

* * *

After continuing to eat, with the three eating a good amount of meat and wrapping up the rest for later usage, it was time to get rest. It was already dark out and the blizzard was still blowing outside of the cave, the mouth echoing the howls of the wind faintly. Everyone was assigned shifts for watching the cave entrance, maintaining the fire, and listening for any odd noises from within.

William stood watch first, sitting on a rock near the fire as the Company curled in the cloaks and makeshift blankets they carried. William noticed each one slept differently; Astrid snored loudly like a mill band saw; Ryouichi was quiet and still, almost like a corpse; Balrandir slept soundly yet looked slightly troubled, his ears twitching occasionally; and Calithiel looked absolutely serene near Ryouichi, as if she were a woman within a majestic painting. He smiled softly and shook his head; no wonder the lad was enchanted by her.

As he sat, longsword resting next to him, William decided that he should read the journal more in-depth. The thought occurred to him that he should have showed it to the Company, but it slipped his mind at the time. He hoped that it wasn't age already taking a toll on him. God, he was only in his late thirties! He probably should have had the beginnings of a family had he lived the life of a normal man. Yes...a wife and son, perhaps. Life as a simple farmer or nobleman instead of the Warden he was raised to be. He tentatively reached up to the back of his head, becoming sure that the starts of gray hair were within. He wouldn't doubt it; who wouldn't have gray hair after the horrors he had seen?

Pushing those thoughts aside, he reached into his gambleson and retrieving the book, he opened it to the first page and began to read. Might take his mind off things.

 _September 13th, 3018, Third Age_

 _"Got this journal as a way to keep me sane on this trip. Some bloody madman by the name of Godwin hired me to guard his caravan and his family through the bloody Misty Mountains to the Shire. Crazy bastards, the both of them. But I gotta admit...the coin's nice. Two-hundred gold pieces a week! We'll be leaving Laketown within the hour, loading up the boats and getting a move-on. Let's just hope that we got some nice weather for the rivers and the journey ahead. But it makes me wonder...why did they hire an old mercenary like me? Could have taken someone much cheaper and maybe have more on their side. Probably wanted quality over quantity, can't say I blame them. I'm sure to find out later on."_

 _September 20th, 3018, Third Age_

 _"Nothing much has happened this week. It's just been quiet on the riverside. Took a look at what we were carrying on the boats. Good amount of spices and some oaken barrels filled to the brim with some pipe-weed. South Farthing and Old Toby nonetheless. Whatever did they get those from? I don't know and I don't care. There's got to be more to this."_

 _October 1st, 3018, Third Age_

 _"By Dain's soiled underpants, Mirkwood's bloody dangerous! I ain't seen Orcs show up here in the woods for years! Yet there they were, raiding the pointy-ears' stronghold as if it were a frontier outpost that had not even a picket fence! I must've taken maybe six or seven of those Orcs before we had to clear out. Those thin and spindly elves were graceful and deadly, but they were being overwhelmed for damn certain!"_

 _"I think we all would of died, had it not been for two of the most odd Manfolk I've ever seen in me life! They both wore masks with robes and cloth I've never seen in this side of Middle Earth, maybe they were Easterlings but by Durin I'll never forget them! The thin one with a white mask and straw hat looked to be a wee lass just grown to womanhood, and the other looked like a damned troll in human form! You wouldn't believe how much fat that thing had on it! Yet they slaughtered the Orcs assaulting us with such ease! The wee girl killed at least ten with her toothpick of a spear and ol' tubby crushed around twelve of them with his troll-like club! You shoulda seen the look on the elves faces and our own when he practically sat down on one of the greenskins and squashed it into jelly! Oh, I never laughed so hard in me life!"_

 _"I asked them their names, but neither of them could speak a lick of Common Tongue. They spoke in some language that reminded o' clucking birds. But by Durin, they looked menacing. They were standing so calm and composed amidst a pile of Orcs, and not a single drop of blood on 'em! I didn't know if they were demons or something else. Even the pointy-ears were wary, but the minute we all turned our heads to look at each other, poof. They were vone, just like that! As if they blinked outta existance! I could understand the girl, but the fat bastard too!? How do they bloody move like that?!"_

 _"These be strange times. Strange times indeed."_

 _October 20th, 3018, Third Age_

 _"I have no idea how we did it, but we made it to the Misty Mountains! I haven't been on this path in ages! At least it cleared up quite a bit since I've heard of Thorin's Company coming through here! Only damned problem I have is the weather. Bloody cold snowstorms shouldn't be here in Autumn. Either way, Godwin was assured of the pathway through the mountain, and that we would need to get to Rivendell before the snowstorm gets worse. I wholeheartedly agree with him."_

 _"Still though, I can't get my mind off of those two we saw in Mirkwood. Who were they? What skills did they have to disappear from elves? How could a fat bugger like that second one get like that? Whatever he be eating, I want some of that! But I've been thinking over how they fought, and how they decimated those bloody Orcs. They were two opposite styles, yet they worked so damned effectively! Speed and strength just went so well together with them! I just wish they spoke a normal tongue though. Woulda loved to ask them some questions."_

 _October 22nd, 3018, Third Age_

 _"There was no chance of getting through that snowstorm. We have to wait for it to calm or we'll be frozen stiff! Godwin already lost some of his cargo to speed up with the rest of his family, and already one of his sons died slipping on a rock and falling down a crevice. Poor lad must've been no more than sixteen. We've been mourning his loss in this cave, and we've set up shop in it for now. I went back and checked the cave, and I didn't see anything inside. The family set a fire, and while I was grateful for the flame and warmth, I couldn't help but feel like something was watching us. It was gnawing on my mind, even now after some hot food and a drink."_

 _"I won't be sleeping well tonight."_

William turned the page, but this one had no date upon it. Instead, it was a scribbling of words that were almost illegible. It didn't help that there were dried red stains on it, one that he recognized as blood.

 _"IT'S COMING"  
_ _"IT'S COMING"  
"IT'S COMING"  
"IT'S COMING"  
"IT'S COMING"_

The Warden blinked a little as he looked at the words, and then at the pile of bones that he had gathered for the Company. His hands shook a little as he realized that the bones he gathered were indeed the Godwin family. He slumped a little in his seat as he mulled this over; their deaths were probably not swift. _Tatzelwurms_ were vicious predators according to Ashfeldian lore, and they would literally strip the flesh off of a corpse with deadly efficiency. The bandits Astrid found at the cave didn't even last a chance; how could they if a hardened mercenary like the dwarf in the journal couldn't?

Still, at least he knew one thing; forces from the Continent were spread out far and wide on Middle-Earth. Ryouichi should be happy for that, at least. But he couldn't help but wonder...where were the Knights? Where were his brothers and sisters of the Iron Legion? Spread all over this land, probably. However, William had faith in his brothers and sisters. They would survive...they would make it through to Gondor. God wills it.

He must.

There was nothing William could do now other than offer his prayers, and that is just what he did. Silently he clasped his hands together and bowed his head, murmuring a prayer that had been with him since birth, carried with him through his training at the Cathedral of the Archangel Michael, and his rite of passage becoming a Warden.

 _"Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo."_

 _Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

 _"Amen."_

* * *

The night passed, and by the time the sun was peaking over the mountaintops, the Company was already packing their supplies. Bedrolls, blankets, scraps of fur, fuel for future fires, weapons, and wrapped pieces of meat preserved by the salt Calithiel carried in an alchemy pouch on her hip were wrapped up and given to Astrid. She had also made good work of the bones given to her, turning small shards into needles, splints, darts and makeshift arrowheads. The cloth was wrapped up and would be used later as patches for any torn clothing they had.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Astrid asked as she stood tall, all packed and ready.

"Yes." Balrandir replied.

"Just a moment, almost done." William replied as he finished re-strapping his armor to his body and donning his helm.

"Ok then. Hey, is Ryouichi doing good?" Astrid asked.

" _Hai_ _(Yes)_ , and I have never felt better." Ryouichi replied, tying his katana to his hip after his armor had been donned.

Indeed, the Orochi looked healthy and strong, the sickness being washed away by Elvish medicine. Whatever the potion Calithiel had given him, it certainly worked its magic. His skin was now flushed with blood, his posture was straight, and eyes were as sharp as ever. He cast a look at Calithiel, who was taking inventory of the herbs she carried, and when she caught his thankful smile, it made the young girl blush once more, looking away. Balrandir sighed softly as he noticed this, and Astrid let out a loud guffaw before turning to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, _Freyr_ must be on our side. Weather's cleared up, but it's still colder than a witch's tit in a brass corset. Bundle up and stay close to me." Astrid commanded.

"Lead on, Astrid." William replied as he hung his longsword on his back.

* * *

The journey was much easier than expected, as they found themselves going downhill more often than naught. Each member carefully made their way down the slopes of the jagged mountainsides, careful not to slip on the snow or ice. There were no winds to slow them down or force them to take refuge every hour, though short breaks were required to get through the thick snow. William had a hard time especially, but he refused to toss his armor. This caused him to bring up the rear, trudging through the snow like a turtle. A heavy but warm turtle.

A week of fair weather passed, and to the delight of the Company they spotted a corridor that lead to dry ground. Astrid had them push on through, clutching themselves to the rocks as to not fall down the steep slopes. They continued to push on further and further, panting and sweating in their armor and clothing until at last, after what felt like ages for the Company...they finally made it. They saw grass at last, green and rolling across the horizon. It was overcast, yet the gray sky did little to dampen the spirits of the Company. They finally cracked through the Misty Mountains!

"L _audem Dei (Praise God)!"_ William cried out as he fell to his knees on the grass.

"See? Mama Astrid knows her stuff." the Valkyrie said smugly to the group as she walked in front of them all, spreading her arms victoriously.

"Yes, you certainly proved us wrong, Astrid. Don't let it go to your head." Balrandir chided, though a small smile tickled his lips.

"Yeah yeah, 'pride goeth before the fall' or whatever the tin cans say." she chided back.

Ryouichi then stepped forward and took a survey of the land, looking for any signs of trouble. It was an open land, but anything could strike. They had to be ready, but they needed rest. He already felt winded from pushing through the snow, and despite the Elvish medicine he had been drinking, he still felt the bite of the cold.

"I say we make camp for an hour or two. Then we move for the nearest settlement. Agreed?" he asked.

"Oh aye...I could use a rest without being cold again." William said after recovering from his relief.

"Then get crackin' on setting up ca..." Astrid started, but she stopped a little as she saw Calithiel looking up in the sky with wide eyes.

"Huh? Calithiel?" William asked as he took notice too.

The she-elf took a step back and pointed to a dark shape approaching them through the clouds at a rather high speed. However, the expression of fear changed to that of awe as it broke through the clouds, its golden-brown feathers visible along with large talons, a mighty beak, and sharp golden eyes that oversaw all the land it surveyed.

 _"I_ _olaire (Eagle)!"_ she called out.

"What?!" William cried out as it began to land near them, flapping its wings to slow its descent.

Great gusts of wind shook the grass, and a low rumbling thud was heard as it landed. It regarded the heroes with inquisitive eyes, though when its eyes met Balrandir, it slowly clambered over to it, bowing its head in greeting. Balrandir seemed unphased by this, rather smiling and bowing his head in return.

 _"Sorehanandesuka (What is that thing)!?"_ Ryouichi cried out, the awe not leaving his voice.

"That...that's a giant eagle. Giant...eagle." Astrid managed to get out, her eyes not leaving its majestic form.

William however was silent. It spoke volumes as he saw an actual _Aquila (Eagle)_ before him, the symbol of his Legion. He was tempted to kneel before the creature, but only the fact that he had a feeling he wouldn't get up again was what kept him standing. His jaw hung slack again behind the helm still, drinking in the sight of this creature and Balrandir conversing as if they were old friends. The eagle opened a talon and saw that there was a large bag inside, handing it to the elf. Balrandir took it and nodded gratefully, and just like that, the eagle flew off, cawing out a goodbye before it soared high over the clouds.

Balrandir turned to the Company, and he let out a slight chuckle at their awe-struck faces.

"Do not tell me you don't have Great Eagles in your homeland." he said as he walked past them, going to a patch of grass where he believed it was suitable for camp.

"Uh...no we don't!" Astrid barked, snapped out of her revere.

"Well, you might as well get used to it, my dear. Jalinar is an old friend of mine, though he is still young by the standards of the Eagles. Otherwise, he would not be carrying messages." Balrandir commented as he sat down and opened the bag.

Indeed, they were letters addressed to them, and by the looks of it, the residents of Oddwater and Rivendell wrote to the Company. After William and Ryouichi were snapped out of their awed trances by Astrid and Calithiel, they joined the old elf by the bag, sitting down and looking at the letters.

"Well, glad to see we're remembered! What do they say?" William asked.

"We shall see. Let us eat and drink, and we will read the letters then. Fair enough?" Balrandir proposed.

The agreement was unanimous.

 **Next chapter will be a short one, for as promised I will be having the Company answer your questions you sent out to me! Hope you enjoy the answers!**


	7. Letters of the People (Q&A)

**First, I'd like to thank all of the people that submitted questions to the characters! Some of them were rather interesting, and some of them were very left of center. I apologize for the lateness again, as I have been sick with the flu and had to deal with the wondrous task of writing essays for college. Either way, I did enjoy reading them and I hope the Company's reactions are to your liking!**

Chapter 5.5: Letters of the People

"I still can't believe the people of Oddwater and Rivendell wrote to us. Glad to see we're remembered someway." William commented as the group sat down together.

"Well, we kinda helped rebuild their hamlet, so naturally we'd be looked at as heroes." Astrid commented.

" _Hai_ _(Yes)_ , but what would they have to write to us all about?" Ryouichi asked as he passed pieces of Lembas Bread around to the Company.

"Thank you's, probably. One of them might be a marriage proposal to you, Astrid." William teased a little.

"Hah! I wouldn't be surprised." Astrid proclaimed.

"Well, a family could always use a goat to feed them." Balrandir replied calmly as he fished through the bag.

William and Ryouichi choked on their Lembas at that, and Astrid turned her head to the old elf with slightly wide eyes. Then, it slowly turned to a grin as she shook her head, growing into a laugh with the two sputtering heroes.

"Ok, that was a good one. Now read the letters, you senile old elf." she countered.

"Absolutely, though I should mention for the safety of the authors, they've gone and given themselves pen names." Balrandir replied as he pulled out the first letter.

"That's fine. At least they know how to write to a degree." William concluded.

* * *

"Right, here's the first one from a lad called, _Forgotten Honor._ "

 _"For all three of you, if you had to pick the single best aspect of your companions what would it be?'_

 _"BANZAI!"_

The Company stared at Balrandir with deadpan eyes, especially Ryouichi. The way Balrandir had said the salute to the Emperor was something that he would have lopped off another's head for.

"Well...that's an interesting fellow." William commented.

" _Nani ga fakku (What the fuck)?"_ Ryouichi said bluntly.

"Heh, I like this guy! Captured exactly how you Samurai sound when you scream like that!" Astrid snickered.

Ryouichi snapped his head to Astrid, his _katana_ slightly drawn out, but with a shake of his head he sighed and looked back to Balrandir, muttering under his breath.

Calithiel simply sat there with a confused look, wondering why her mentor was imitating the sound of a banshee.

"Anyway, shall you answer the question?" Balrandir asked.

"Right. Well, in my opinion I think the best quality of Astrid is her stubbornness. Sure, she can be an annoying mule at times, but without that we wouldn't have gotten out of the Misty Mountains alive. As for Ryouichi, I am glad he appreciates the arts like I do. It's good to see a man who can look past the war and at the other joys of life." William stated.

"Stubbornness? What stubbornness?" Astrid asked innocently as her head poked up.

All who could understand looked at the Valkyrie with skeptical deadpan looks, to which she let out a chuckle and leaned on her spear.

"Oh relax, I know damn well what you are talking about. Mother always said it was a double-edged sword of a trait." She added.

"Huh, I did not think that she was capable of making such a metaphor." William commented.

"Perhaps that is why she is associated with a goat, _neh_?" Ryouichi jested evenly.

William an Balrandir got a chuckle out of that one, with Astrid merely rolling her eyes at that.

"Old story done many times over, little boy. And it's a ram, idiot." She retorted.

"Right...anyway, your turn Astrid." Balrandir instructed.

"Well now...seeing as how I'm in the company of some fine 'gentlemen', I'll be polite."

With that, Astrid cleared her voice and assumed a rather mock formal tone, which oddly enough sounded like a complete parody of William's own voice.

"For our dear Warden, I would have to say he is a noble knight who would win the heart of any lady (if they were stupid enough to believe that chivalry bullshit), and he is a fine and 'ee-squi-zite warrior. As for young Ryouichi here, he has that all-important trait of a Samurai: he shuts up when needed."

As she finished her observations, Balrandir couldn't help but crack a smile at the butchering of William's voice. The Warden groaned softly and shook his head, but he cast a look at Ryouichi. What would he think of his companions?

"And you, lad?" He asked.

Ryouichi was silent for a moment, weighing his words for the occasion, though he knew he must be truthful.

"I will be honest, both of you are profound warriors, but none of you would become _Samurai._ Yet that does not mean you do not have your strengths. William-san, I admire your views on life, peaceful and just by your standards. And Astrid-chan...well, she acts like an animal, but no mere animal would have gotten us through that mountain, nor would an animal stay loyal this long. You could have run any time, neh? Yet you stayed...so that makes you either a viper among us, or a truly loyal ally." He stated bluntly.

Balrandir translated all of this to Calithiel, and she looked with a raised eyebrow. That man could be as blunt as a hammer sometimes, but it was better to be truthful than lie, yes?

"Well, I dunno whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Astrid mused.

"I'd take it as a compliment." William suggested.

"Right...next letter then."

* * *

Balrandir shuffled through the letters and pulled out another one, clearing his throat to read.

"This one was written by a lad called the... _Rabid Armenian_. Oh, this one's going to be good. He has individual questions for you three...and one for Calithiel as well." Balrandir stated.

"Oh?" Ryouichi asked, his interest piqued along with the elf's own.

"Yes. The first one is to Astrid."

 _"Astrid, did you know there are lesser drakes/dragons still around? They mostly hang out in the far east and up north. Smaug was just the "last dragon" because he is thought to be the last one in the area. So, happy hunting! Also, did you ever take a fine buxom maiden and 'raided' her?"_

Everyone looked at Astrid with a raised eyebrow, and the Valkyrie simply stared back with a growing smirk, a few giggles following after.

"Well...have you?" William asked.

"Before I answer that one...there's still dragons here! How could you not be fuckin' excited about that?!" she screeched with joy.

"I'm just curious as to how this young man acquired the knowledge on the location of dragons and their whereabouts." Balrandir commented.

"Who gives a shit?! There's dragons still here!" Astrid whooped.

"But you still haven't answered the other question, though." Ryouichi reminded.

"What, that I'm a dyke or something?" Astrid asked, her excitement vanishing as quickly as it came.

"Well, when you put it that bluntly..." William murmured.

"Hah, of course not! I've tried it, but it just didn't work. I mean, don't get me wrong that Raider was damned divine, but it didn't feel right when we were grinding our=-"

"ALRIGHT MOVING ONTO THE NEXT ONE." the Warden interrupted Astrid, motioning to Balrandir to hurry up while Ryouichi covered Calithiel's ears during the entire process.

"This one is to William." Balrandir stated before reading aloud.

 _"William, do you know any friends, family, or anyone you love in particular that was in the naval battle that may have survived and ended up in Middle-Earth? Also, are you excited that you might fight the horrible monsters and lesser drakes of Middle-Earth like Astrid probably is?"_

William looked over at Balrandir, and a mix of a pained yet hopeful look was upon his face as he digested the question. Who else would have survived? Many thousands died in that battle, and tens of thousands probably perished in that _kamikaze_. It was difficult to say, really.

"Well, if I am going to be honest I don't expect anyone I know to survive. It's all in God's hands if they lived or not...though it would be a blessing if I saw someone I knew." he admitted softly.

"You know, that begs another question; you never said you loved anyone. You ever been in love with a woman before, William?" Balrandir asked.

"No, I haven't. During my time as a squire and training to be a Warden, I was focused entirely upon my studies and my brotherhood. I didn't think that I would have the aptitude for a family, or if I was even ready to settle down with a woman. Even now, as old as I am, I have seen more than my fair share of bloodshed and violence while struggling to stay closer to the light of the Lord." he stated solemnly yet proudly.

It was silent for a moment, but then Astrid raised her hand and put it on the Warden's shoulder with a rather pitying look on her face.

"You really need to get laid." she said bluntly.

Ryouichi and Balrandir blinked in surprise as she said that, and William looked slightly abhorred.

"You think I'm just going to rut with a whore in a common brothel?" he asked a bit harshly.

"What? No, no! I wouldn't do that to ya! No, you need a warrior woman, friend. Some woman who's killed and fought in battle, got nice breasts and thighs, and who'd only spread her legs for a man worthy of her attention. Trust me, I can set you up if all this War of the Ring shit works out." Astrid offered with a lewd smirk and a wink.

"So...definitely not you then?" William countered.

Astrid let out a braying laugh and slapped her knee, then shook her head before playfully punching him in the shoulder.

" _F_ _élagi (Buddy)_ , I am WAY too much woman for you. I'd wear you out completely in half an hour." she jested.

"I'm sure you've had much practice to get that good." William countered.

Astrid started laughing again, until then she realized what he said and her brow furrowed a little.

"Oooooh, I'm gonna get you for that." she threatened.

"Quite. Anyway, as for the monsters I don't look forward to killing in general. However, if it is for a cause noble enough for a Warden to do so or to protect the innocents under my care, I will do so." he concluded simply.

"Spoken like a true knight, William." Balrandir applauded. "Now, here is a question for Ryouichi."

 _"B_ _efore you met the ever slender as a deer Calithiel, were you ever aware of any other woman that may of had a eye on you? Just to make sure you haven't got the eye of a Kensei or fellow Orochi or Nobushi. Also is she aware of the size of your Katana?"_

The Orochi's head looked up and cast a glance at Calithiel, who returned the stare as Balrandir translated to her. The she-elf's face grew curious at the thought, and she adjusted herself to listen properly.

"Oh this I gotta hear. Did our little Orochi catch the eye of some lucky Samurai girl before he went off to war?" Astrid asked smugly.

Ryouichi's face was stone cold at the question, though he soon let out a sigh as they all focused upon him. It didn't help that Calithiel was listening as well, though he had no choice now. Might as well get it over with.

"An _Orochi_ is not allowed to take a wife. My _sensei_ told me that marriage would be for _daimyo_ or _samurai_ who have earned that right to marry. Yet she also told me that it was not wrong to love, for while a _samurai_ of higher standing must take a wife or husband for political reasons, it was not uncommon for _Orochi_ to have _Himitsu no ai_ , or what is called...ehm...secret love? Yes, secret love." he said.

"Ooooh really now? And did YOU have a secret love?" Astrid asked.

" _Iye (No)._ I had devoted myself to the art of the Viper, and I learned to control my urges during my time, though it was not without great difficulty. I will admit though, I have...well...I did have some _geisha_ of a _daimyo's_ court grow interested in me." He admitted a tad bit sheepishly.

William let out a chuckle while sitting up slightly.

"You devil, you!" he cheered openly.

"So the _Orochi_ has a mind after all." Balrandir said with a slight chuckle.

"The _hel (hell)_ 's a _Geisha_?" Astrid asked bluntly.

"A _Geisha_ is a young woman who _t_ _anoshimu (entertains)._ She dances, plays music, makes people laugh, plays games, holds conversations, and sometimes pillows with the men she serves." Ryouichi explained.

The Company digested this information as they listened to Ryouichi, then William sighed and shook his head slightly. He didn't have a good viewing of women who sold their bodies, though there were sometimes no choices left for those kinds of women, and that only added salt to the wound.

"That's no life for a girl to live." he murmured.

" _Iye (No)_ , it is actually not as bad as you think. _Geisha_ are deadly in their art, and they can make more money than a common worker or even a _samurai_ in good times. It all depends upon her rank in the court, _neh?_ " Ryouichi added.

"Yeah, but get to the good part! Did you do anything with this _Geisha_?" Astrid hurried.

"We did not, though I would be a liar if I was to say that I was not tempted to spend a moonlit night pillowing Kiku-san under a willow tree. Ah, what she could have taught me...but to put it in terms that Astrid-chan can understand, we did nothing. Not even a kiss, as it was too risky. Also, I do not think I would have had time, given the War of the Wolves." Ryouichi had stated.

"Totally understandable, lad. I'm glad you didn't think with your cock in that time." William admitted.

"William, I've never known you to use such language!" Balrandir stated with surprise.

"What? The Lord doesn't forbid me to speak in such a way." the Warden added.

Meanwhile, Calithiel had slowly beginning to fluster at the story Ryouichi had told them. If this Kiku had taken him on that so-called moonlit night, she would never have known him! It was amazing how low humans could bring themselves for personal profit or base pleasure, but she was not surprised all the same. Still, she was glad that Ryouichi had come to her, and that he was not looking around for another woman to take him.

However, she spoke up when the Company was finished speaking about the customs of _Geishas_ and how to set William up with one in jest (which resulted in the Warden throwing a piece of Lembas bread right at Astrid).

 _"_ _Cad a dhéanann ho foeg bui 'i méid-o hon katana' (What does he mean by 'the size of his katana')?"_ she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Balrandir and Ryouichi stopped talking and froze, slightly wide-eyed expressions on their faces. Was she really that innocent? Ryouichi looked at Balrandir and tapped his foot unconsciously, unsure of what to say or do.

"Balrandir-san, what should I say?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, I didn't expect one of our own to write such a rude question! Look, I shall handle this. She's smarter than she looks, believe me." Balrandir replied before turning to Calithiel.

 _"Ha na-a meafar an hon find im maeth (It is a metaphor for his skill in battle.) I_ _méid-o tá a gcuid lanna tábhachtach na i-o i samurai (The size of their blades are something important to that of the samurai). Normallui ciallaíonn lann mór níos mó cumhachta, ach ciallaíonn lann níos giorra hain gar-gluaiseachtaí níos tapúla a níos mó fuinnimh (A large blade means they have more power, but a shorter blade means they have quicker movements and more stamina). Cín d'fhéadfadh stíleanna troid glenn- eithel go (Your fighting styles could go well together)."_ Balrandir concluded.

Calithiel lost her look and visibly smiled at that, noticing that Ryouichi had a smaller blade than what she thought of as a large one. Indeed, she favored smaller blades over their larger brethren, wishing for speed and agility over that of crushing power. It was easier to dismantle and tire out a foe, as well as utilize the natural elven grace her kind had. To think that Ryouichi had this warmed her heart, and she didn't hide it as she looked at the _Orochi_.

Ryouichi returned the smile with a nod, all the while casting a grateful look at Balrandir for saving his ass from explaining what it really meant.

However, they made mistake of translating to Astrid and Balrandir, to which the Valkyrie let a smug smirk come across her face.

"I'm gonna tell her." she declared.

"Don't you bloody dare." William hissed.

"The last question from this one's for Calithiel." Balrandir read as he looked back to the letter.

 _"Calithiel, do you have a favorite animal?"_

The elf translated this to her, and she looked thoughtful for a moment before clearing her throat and speaking her answer.

"She says that her favorite animal is the _Kirinki._ It's a scarlet high-pitched bird that's no bigger than a wren, native to Númenor. She claims it's because of their color and their songs that only the elves could hear." Balrandir explained.

"Not a bad choice. Anyway, let's go onto the next letter." William decided.

* * *

"This one is from someone called _V.G. Blackwing._ He's got a question for Astrid."

 _"Astrid, does your head hurt when headbutting people in the chest while executing them or are you just one of those 'brawn over brains' kind of girl?"_

Astrid shrugged a little as she listened to the question and took off her helmet, tapping the front part that housed the frontal bone.

"This part's got some leather underneath, so when I bash the living shit out of their skulls it catches some of the blow. A trick I learned from my grandmother when she was alive." she explained.

"Hmm...I was going to say, that would explain a lot about how you Vikings think." William murmured.

"Hey, we literally use our heads in a battle. Every part of the body's a weapon. You of all people should know that." Astrid replied.

"True, true." he agreed.

"Who's next with the letters?"

* * *

"This one here is from a being dubbed... _Kboomerjr._ That's a first." Balrandir admitted, sure that he butchered the name.

"Might be a Northerner. Anyway, what did he write?" William asked.

 _"Right well first off, Sir William, Astrid and Ryouichi do you or did you guys have any family back home or on the ships before popping up in the land of Middle Earth? And this one is more of a warning than a question; just because the "Great" dragons of Middle Earth are gone as far as we know does not mean ALL of the dragons are gone. For when last I checked dragons ranging from the size of a house to that of a horse still roam the lands up north. Which types of dragons they are I cannot say other than that they are one of thee types such as Cold, Fire and Winged Fire."_

 _"Also, Sir William can we get just one little Deus Vult from you?"_

The final part of the question caused the Company to look up at the Warden expectantly, as if they too wanted to hear him say the warcry of the Knights.

"No. Not today. When the time is right." he said firmly.

"What does that even mean?" Balrandir asked.

"It means 'God wills it'. It has rallied us in battle more than once, though it isn't something to be used lightly." William explained.

"Ah, I see...well, at least the dragons bit will give Astrid something to look forward to. About your families though, you never told us about them. What were they like?" Balrandir asked.

"I would actually like to hear about Astrid-chan's family. They must have been...special...to raise a woman such as her." Ryouichi inclined.

"Special? That's an understatement. Mother was a Valkyrie like I am, Sigrún was her name. She was maybe one of the best trackers in the Warborn clan, Balrandir. I mean, she could track an elk that had run miles away from her just by the smell. That woman was probably carved from the mountains themselves, as my father told me one time. She married her hunting partner, a huge bear of a Raider named Vígi. He towered over my mother by three whole heads, and he could probably have ripped a bear''s arms off if he wanted to. But when he was with his little Astrid, he was such a child. He'd always tell me stories about the gods, tales of his own parents and that of my mother's, and _hel (hell)_ , he'd even reenact them sometimes, much to mother's embarrassment." Astrid reminisced, and she found herself smiling at the memories.

"They sound like good folk, for a pair of _barbari (barbarians)._ Where are they now?" William asked.

"Mother's in Valhalla right now. Died from a lightning strike when I was Ryouichi's age. Father...well...I don't know where he is."

Astrid seemed to grow quiet at the mentioning of where her father was. In truth, she herself had no idea. It had been a question plaguing her since the War of the Wolves, though she was absolutely confident that he had not perished in battle.

"The last I saw him, he had left when the Blackstone Legion had finally finished off Gudmundr and pillaged Svengard. He saw how the Vikings were just fighting among each other, how they were becoming no better than animals. He...I don't know where he went. All I know is he left me my mother's spear and shield, then told me these words: ' _Þegar Mjölnir hringir, mun ég koma að finna þig (When Mjölnir rings, I will find_ you)'. Maybe it was because I chose to serve Thor when I had passed as a Valkyrie _,_ I don't know...but one day I'm going to find out. I know I will."

She sounded rather firm in her conviction, looking rather proud of her parents than anything else. The group had listened to Astrid's story, and when she finished William and Ryouichi nodded with a degree of respect. If there was one thing that they admired about the Vikings, it was their loyalty to family and clan.

"Your mother would be proud, I think. Though we may technically be enemies in this war, I still can respect a woman like you." William stated.

 _"Hai (Yes),_ 'a loyal enemy is better than a back-stabbing ally', as my father told me." Ryouichi quoted.

Despite all the praise, Astrid couldn't help but chuckle while shaking her head.

"Come on, boys. You're killing me with all that praise...don't mean you have to stop." she jested.

"Don't push your luck, Valkyrie." William replied, though a bit of a smirk was upon his face.

"Yeah, yeah...but what about our little _Orochi_ here? I'm guessing you come from a noble family?" Astrid asked Ryouichi.

"Oh yes, I do. I come from a family that was built by my father, Ryouichi Takeshi. He was a _ronin_ , a _samurai_ with no _daimyo_ , He wandered the lands after his former _daimyo_ Tetsubo Noraki had committed _hara-kiri,_ ritual suicide after doing a great dishonor upon his clan. My father had acted as his second, taking off his head as a friend to spare his lord the pain. All the _samurai_ under his command were branded _ronin_ , and when an _samurai_ has become so, it is very difficult to find another to take him in." Ryouichi explained.

"What exactly did his _daimyo_ do to have him commit this... _hara-kiri_?" Balrandir asked.

"Lord Tetsubo had consorted with _yokai_ , Balrandir-san. They say that he spoke with these spirits in secret to gain military advantages...but in the end, he suffered greatly for his price. He won more battles than he could count, but for each battle, _yokai_ would consume his mind until he was a madman, lusting only for battle and disowning the code of _bushido_. It wasn't until his power made him arrogant and careless, and he was soon defeated by the other smaller clans. But I am getting off-topic."

"My father was found by a _daimyo_ named Yamato Ayuma, who was an old and wise _kensei._ He saw my father and knew he served under Tetsubo-san, though despite that he knew my father's heart was good. So he removed the stain upon his name, making him no longer _ronin_ but _samurai_ once more. Five years later, he married my mother, Misaki. She was a _kensei_ like my grandfather, and perhaps one of the best warriors of the Yamato clan. Her father approved of the marriage, and with his blessing my father built his own house, and by the time my mother had become pregnant with me he was _hatamoto_ to my grandfather, one of his closest warriors and servant." Ryouichi finished.

"Now that's a sweet love story. Your father impressed her with his prowess in battle?" Balrandir asked.

" _Hai (Yes),_ but not just that. He learned the art of poetry under _daimyo_ Tetsubo's rule. That clan was obsessed with learning and art, though they were much more interested in the _kami_ _(gods)_ , but as my father told me, some things are better left mysteries." Ryouichi replied.

"I can't help but agree on that one, lad. You have any siblings?" The elf asked.

"Actually, I do, an adoptive brother. My father found him after his village had been destroyed by ronin looking for plunder. His name was Tarou, yet he bore no family name. We took him in to our home, and fed him well. I was four years old, and he was eight. You should have seen him change, Balrandir-san. He grew from a starved skeleton to a mighty _shugoki_ , as big and strong as an elephant. He and I were truly brothers, playing together in the woods as children, sharing our food, frightening each other with stories of evil _kami_ , and practicing with _boken (a wooden katana)_ and _kurabu (club)_. It was an incredible bond...I pray that he is alright, for our family's sake." the _Orochi_ murmured nostalgically.

"Lucky bastard. I've always wanted a little brother or sister." Astrid replied with a soft chuckle.

"You would have made an interesting elder sister, certainly." William added.

"Have faith, my friend. Your brother will still be alive somewhere. I have that feeling you will see him again before this is all over." Balrandir sympathized.

Ryouichi nodded humbly, taking a bite of a slice of lembas bread while they talked.

"It is his _karma_ what happens to him. I do not have influence on it...but I hope you are right, _neh_?" he replied.

The young man felt his hand squeezed by Calithiel, to whom Balrandir had translated the entire story to. She smiled in sympathy, moving over to him and gently resting her head upon his shoulder with a faint blush tinging her cheeks. Ryouichi felt himself fluster as well, though he gently lay an arm around her and held the elf closer to him, enjoying her touch. It made him wonder how his mother and father would react to the two of them...or how Tarou would tease him endlessly about it. Such times would be trifling, but that was one of the many things of having a loving family.

"What about you, William-san? What was your family like?" Ryouichi asked.

"Yeah, what kind of parents raised you up to be such a good altar boy?" Astrid jested.

William seemed to sigh softly as he shook his head, cracking the stiffness out of his neck with a swift jerk before looking back up and speaking.

"I had my mother and father for only a brief time. I was born to two Conquerors named Aderyn and Roland. They had met after a battle against another legion, where they fought together side-by-side against waves of enemies. They were perfect for each other, to be honest. Both of them were hardened criminals and killers, crass, rude, brash, and they admit that they hated each other greatly. Father told me they had tried to kill each other several times over the simplest of things. Yet they fought well together; the instructor of that penal legion must have seen how formidable they were, for he constantly had them put in the same cell despite their constant fights. Over time, I guess they saw that they didn't protect each other on the field out of survival, at least not anymore. Mother had told me something changed in both of them over time; when battles were over, they'd share the spoils equally to avoid arguments, shared their food, complained about things they both hated, brawled against other Conquerors and conscripts instead of with each other, and then...there was that fateful moment upon an Ashfeldian battlefield."

"Mother had been wounded to the point where she'd be left for dead, and indeed she was. After all, she was just penal legion scum to the eyes of the real Legions. She was left alone among the dead, slowly bleeding out from many wounds. She thought she'd die alone, and for one of few times in her life, she was scared to die. She called out for help, delirium setting along with panic...until my father came. He was battered and wounded like her, yet that ox of a man held enough strength to drag himself across the battlefield looking for his partner. When he found her, the grim and murderous expression vanished as he realized my mother, his cellmate, rival, and now one of the few friends he ever had in his life, was about to die. With whatever remaining strength, he carried her off the battlefield, walking mile after mile until he came upon the Iron Legion. The commander named Stone took them in, and having been a Conqueror himself he welcomed them as if they were brother and sister to him."

"And? What happened next?" Ryouichi asked.

"Well...they were together side-by-side as the doctors worked their art upon them, and soon they fell in love. As pathetically romantic as it may sound, my mother viewed my father as a hero to her. Her own guardian that would always protect her in her time of need. And father? She was his partner in crime, his own diamond in the rough. Both were broken in their own ways, yet they seemed to mend each other more than any doctor could do so. Merely a year later, they married in the Iron Legion's citadel, and then four winters after I was born. Sadly, it was not to pass that we would have been an entirely happy family. I had a good childhood don't get me wrong...it's just that they were not meant to be parents. Try as they might to raise me well, they saw that I was slowly becoming like them...and the last thing they wanted was their son to go through what they had. So when I was seven...they had me become an apprentice under a Warden named Robert Martel. I would learn to become one of his order, and it was with the purpose that my parents wished me a better life than what they had. It was hard, I won't lie...but I think it was for the best. I still miss them dearly, may God rest their souls." William murmured softly.

"Oh...they passed?" Balrandir asked.

"Yes, they died defending the Iron Legion keep against Viking forces, fighting alongside Stone and the future High Lord Warden. They bought time for Stone to call in Blackstone reinforcements, Robert had told me. I was nineteen when I was told this. I was distraught, but I took solace in the fact that they died doing a good deed than died like the scum they had been before they redeemed themselves." William murmured softly.

A small but sad smile had come across his face during the story, his eyes slightly sunken with bittersweet emotion. It was a painful story for him, but as Robert had taught him, it was all in God's hands at this point. They died as heroes for their Legion, and they would be proud of their son today for certain. He felt a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to look up from his revile. Astrid had a look of sympathy upon her face, and she patted his shoulder before sitting back down.

"I may not like the Knights, but I can respect strong fighters. They held the damn line, and I gotta say that commands respect by my standards. I wouldn't be so sure if your mother had been a Peacekeeper, but...just know you got my sympathies, Will." Astrid admitted.

"And ours as well. Their lives were not wasted in vain." Balrandir added with a degree of respect.

Ryouichi nodded silently, and Calithiel wiped away a tear from her eye. The story had certainly touched her, even if she had never met the knight's parents. Two lovers dying together in battle after so much conflict was worth a song, that was for certain.

"Thank you, all of you. I needed to get it off my chest." William replied with a humble smile.

"You're among allies here, even if we all come from opposing sides. This war brought us together, and hopefully our actions can prevent further bloodshed in the future." Balrandir stated as he finished with the letters.

All this time he had wrote down each answer, scribbling them down in the Common Tongue and Sindarin, packing the new letters with the respected authors. He then stood up and placed them underneath a rock, making sure that it was placed exactly as it was before packing his gear.

"What's the point of that?" Astrid asked.

"Our Eagle friend will know this is the rock to pick up the answers. He instructed me to leave them under that specific stone so he would come by later within the hour for delivery." Balrandir explained.

"So I see. In that case, I think we've rested enough. Time to continue our journey." William declared as he stood up, donning his helm and sheathing the longsword upon his back.

The agreement was unanimous, as all the warriors began to pack their items, ready to continue their journey. It was a much-needed rest, but they still had a task at hand. However, they all left with knowledge about each other's company, and whether that would be a boon or a burden in the future remains to be seen.

* * *

 **Once again thank you again to all of the readers who submitted their questions! I hope the answers were to your liking, and there may be another Q &A session later on in the story! I will be trying to expand out my inspiration for ideas within the story, so expect to see a reference thrown here and there. Either way, I look forward to the next chapter in this saga and to hearing your thoughts as well!**


	8. Finder's Keepers

**I apologize for the late upload once again! I'm sure you all know about my situation from the previous post, so hopefully this time I will stay on track! In any case, I have been doing some research and I've noticed that there wasn't any exact definition of currency in the Tolkien lore. There are mentions of gold and silver pieces, but that is about it. Other than that, nothing. So I've borrowed a little from some medieval sources and based the flow of economy on a chart made by Kenneth Hodges of Berkeley University of California, and hopefully it works out well!**

 **For now, here are the forms and worth of the currency system for future reference:**

 **1 gold crown (c) = 4g ,20s , 240p , 960f**

 **1 gold piece (g) = 5s , 60p , 240f**

 **1 silver shilling (s) = 12p , 48f**

 **1 silver penny (p) = 4 farthings (f)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Finders' Keepers

The Company as they gathered up their equipment and packed up the camp as quickly as they could before they moved on. William looked at the map of Middle-Earth, seeking any landmark that would serve as a point of reference. There wasn't much they could use on here, as the Wilderland was a mass of rolling hills and the Anduin river running directly through it. There was Mirkwood, and Calithiel could guide them through the forest but they needed to find out the pockets of Continental influence. They'd have to continue South, towards Rohan and Gondor.

It was going to be one hell of a march.

"Any idea where we are going?" Ryouichi asked.

"South. Lothlórien should be a place where we could rest and ask questions about our fellows, remember? The only problem is getting there in a good amount of time. Ugh, my kingdom for a horse..." the Warden murmured softly under his breath as he rolled up the map and slid it into his pack.

"I am just grateful for even ground. I do not wish to walk on more mountains." Ryouichi commented as they Company moved forward.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad!" Astrid replied.

"Sure, when one has hooves for feet it is easy." William countered.

"You ever not gonna make ram jokes, Will?" the Valkyrie grunted.

"Probably not." William admitted.

"It's gonna get old, just like you." Astrid pointed out.

"Hey, thirty-seven isn't old! Besides, I still move as if I was Ryouichi's age." William pointed out indignantly.

"Whatever you say, _gamall maður (old man)._ " she said with a casual shrug.

William sighed and shook his head, advancing onward with the rest of the group. They had to get moving while there was still light.

* * *

Days passed as the Company marched along the Wilderlands. Indeed it was full of hills and oceans of grass with rocky points as ports within this open land. It had that rugged beauty that called out to Wildling, Beornling and horseman alike, seeming to promise freedom of roaming through and living without constraint. It would be safe for travels, yet even with the help of the Mirkwood Elves, the Beornings and the men of Laketown, there was danger here.

Wild animals would rip travelers to shreds, the occasional bandits would roam about and look for easy loot, and now after the arrival of the Continental warriors, there were skirmishes rumored to break out left and right. If the Company looked in the right spots, they could find the results of these skirmishes broken between lost Knight, Viking, Samurai, Orc and bandit; broken swords, dented helms, ripped leather armor, and decaying corpses already worm-ridden.

Yet even among these dangers, life seemed to go on in the Wilderland. Many a frontier town and village had sprung up by the hardy inhabitants of the area, and signs of life, commerce and trade showed. Trails going back and forth among the land made by wheel and foot alike helped guide the Company through, stopping for rest occasionally on the side of the road.

"It was much more violent and unsafe here before the Beornlings came and stood watch over this land. Many men and women owe their lives to that race and highly value their protectors." Balrandir commented.

"Well, hopefully these 'protectors' don't view us as enemies." William added.

* * *

After another week of travel, the day giving way to the night, the Company knew they needed to find a town to rest and resupply. Despite the comfortably cool autumn weather, something didn't bode well at the thought of sleeping outside again. The Elvish waybread was good and fulfilling, but they couldn't rely solely upon that. Astrid's eyes surveyed the road ahead, looking for any sign of civilization that would be nearby. So far though, it had just been rolling hills and the setting sun on the horizon.

Yet when her eyes scanned the horizon one last time, she found what looked to be a village. Her eyes widened a little at the sight, and she held up a hand to stop the group.

"Hey, we might be getting to sleep on mattresses tonight!" she called out while pointing.

The Company looked in the direction she was indicating, and indeed they saw the village. A feeling of relief came upon them as they started towards it, crossing over the dirt pathway and over the grasses. The thought of an inn with hot food and some beer made them smile, yet the closer and closer they got, the more they began to feel uneasy.

The first sign was that there were no voices from the place calling them out to stop. In fact, there were no watch-towers there to hail them. The second sign was that there were no lights from the small huts and buildings. Not even a small lit candle showed in the windows. And thirdly, it was too quiet; no wind, no sound of cattle, nothing. The town was nothing special, looking just like a normal frontier village one would imagine. Thatched huts for living, a few wooden buildings here and there, and the village square with dirt that had been tread upon countless times by its inhabitants.

Not even a lamp post was lit to illuminate the way for the Company. The light from the setting sun had all but vanished, leaving only the stars and the pale full moon to illuminate the area. They were thankful for that, at least.

" _Est etiam quiete (It is too quiet)_..." William breathed to himself.

"Let's check the buildings, but _don't split up_. _"_ Astrid warned to the group sternly but quietly.

"Agreed. Let's take this one here." Balrandir motioned to the nearest building.

It looked like a general store, judging from the building's windows and design. Good place to find supplies, if there were any. Forming up, Astrid nudged the door open with the butt of her spear. A loud creaking noise was heard as the door opened up, revealing a bare salesroom. Looked as if everything was stripped from the store, as if the owner didn't want to leave anything valuable behind. The Company began to search the place high and low, looking around for any sort of usable item. Yet...there was no dust at all.

"They stripped this place bare." William noted as he tilted a large glass jar, finding only dust poured out.

"Looters of some kind?" Balrandir asked.

"Maybe. Let's check out other areas."

And so they did, moving about from building to building. The small school, the huts, the doctor's medicine store, the post office. All suffered the same fate as the general store. The Company was baffled by this, and gathered up once more in the square.

"Where the _hel_ are all the people?" Astrid asked.

"No idea. There is no sign of anyone inhabiting this place anymore. Looked like people just took their belongings and fled. But why?" William questioned.

"Orcs, maybe? Given how your scouts have been telling of raiding parties, it wouldn't surprise me if small settlements packed up and left for protection in other areas. Perhaps Rohan or Laketown?" Balrandir inquired.

"But Balrandir-san, would that not open them up to being raided?" Ryouichi asked.

"True, but perhaps they didn't have a choice." the Warden replied.

"We'd know if Orcs had passed through here. They would have left a trail of destruction behind and bodies, and perhaps there wouldn't even be a town standing still." William added.

"Either way, I'm tired and I want a bed to throw myself on. Let's go back into the tavern and rest there." Astrid interjected.

"True, but we need to be on guard. Just like out on the road, we take shifts." William ordered.

"Search that place high and low too. I refuse to believe that there is absolutely nothing left behind." Balrandir declared.

* * *

It was soon that they adjourned to the tavern, a two-story building that bore the name of _The Seven Shields_ , and it must have been a lively place when it was still in business. Two-story building with a large bar, many tables and booths, a chandelier made of antlers, and judging from the amount of doors on the upper level they could hold a good amount of people. Yet even this place looked barren, with a fine coating of dust upon all the furniture. Astrid was a bit let down at the sight; she was truly looking forward to that hot food and drink.

Once more, they searched through the tavern, sifting through shelves, cabinets, crates and rooms. They had found nothing once more, except old jars caked in dust, maybe a few crates that were filled with empty sacs.

" _S_ _kít (Shit)."_ Astrid muttered as she nudged open a pantry with her spear.

She continued to search high and low in the kitchens, with William looking through where he assumed the innkeeper to keep the records of business. Ledgers, sales, tabs...might be something worth looking in here. He walked in, spying the humble scenery inside; a desk, a cabinet, some pieces of cheap art he didn't know the subject of, a deer skin against the wall, a large safe in the corner, and an open ledger. Looked like it had been worn over the years, filled with purchases and bar tabs. Apparently this really was a lively place, brought in a lot of travelers and patrons. He was surprised the general store didn't have a ledger to look through, though the innkeeper probably decided his family was more important than some accounting records.

He turned to the last page that was written, searching for the date of the latest purchase, and perhaps the day that this place was evacuated.

 _Sales and Transactions_

 _Date: October 5th, 3017, the Third Age_

 _Forty seven plates of roast chicken and dumplings:  
23p, 8f_

 _Seventy-three pints of ale:  
73p  
_

 _Twenty one bowls of wild game stew:  
31p, 8f  
_

 _Four large roasted hogs  
12s_

It looked like the tavern here must have been having a good time. Festival, probably. That large amount of roasted hog and ale had to be a call for it, given it's such a small town. Yet why would everything be stripped bare here? Why did they leave? _  
_

 _"Quod in Deum nomen (What in God's name)?"_ he murmured aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Calithiel and Ryouichi searched through the rooms above, with Balrandir standing in the public room to stand guard. The pair found that the doors swung open as if they had been used many times. Each room looked to be small, with a single bed, desk, a wardrobe with drawers, and a small chest for storage. The only difference was that the room on the end seemed to be accustomed to hobbits, with a smaller bed and matching furniture size as well.

They investigated room after room, opening chest, desk, wardrobe and looking under beds for any clue. The most that they found was scraps of cloth that weren't any value, or a blank page or two. Yet when they finally reached a rather heavily locked chest, Ryouichi's eyes narrowed a little. He noticed the lock, kneeling down and examining it. It was a simple lock, though he didn't doubt it'd take hours to search for the key.

Just as Ryouichi was going to stand up, Calithiel's boot came down upon the lock, snapping the wooden post off and dropping the lock itself. The Orochi turned to his elvish companion with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Cad (What)?"_ Calithiel asked.

Ryouichi eyed her up and down, wondering how much power was actually in those limbs of hers before returning to the lock. He opened the chest and looked inside, and he let out a low whistle. It was filled with gold ornaments and heirlooms, nothing like that of the treasure at Erebor that Bilbo had gone on about, but it was definitely worth something to looters.

Ryouichi knelt down and examined one of the items, a gold necklace that looked like it would catch the eye of a thief. It wasn't bad craftsmanship, honestly. Journeyman must have made it.

 _"_ _Naze karera wa koko ni kore o nokoshita nodesu ka (Why did they leave this here)?"_ Ryouichi asked himself as he set the necklace aside.

Calithiel looked through the stash of loot with him as well, sorting through the objects carefully. They must have had sentimental value of some kind. However, she blinked slightly when she saw something truly of worth in there: an ornate cameo, obviously made by a dwarf, yet the details and carved image was something that she clearly did not recognize at all.

She put a hand on Ryouichi's shoulder and motioned for him to look, taking the piece and examining it closely. To what he could tell, it was the image of a man wielding a powerful hammer, with horns upon his helm and lightning flashing all around him.

 _"_ _Baikingu (Viking)?"_ he asked aloud, causing Calithiel to raise her eyebrow in turn.

The Orochi then stood up and then nodded for her to follow, leaving the treasure open. It was time for a meeting with the Company.

* * *

Once everyone gathered together once more, William brought out the ledger and laid it upon a wide table, along with Ryouichi laying the cameo and Calithiel bringing down a few more items. To their surprise, Astrid dropped a huge sack of dried strips of beef on the table, taking one out and eating it raw.

"Are you even going to bother check to see if it's still good?" Balrandir asked.

"I don't give a shit, I'm haven't had meat in weeks." she replied with her mouth full, ripping off pieces and chewing roughly.

"Right...in any case, what did you find besides our supposed dinner?" the elf asked.

"I've found the ledger here. The last entry was almost three months ago." William stated, pointing to the entries.

"Three months ago? Didn't you three arrive here in late July?" Balrandir asked curiously.

"I...think so. Why?" The Warden asked. Come to think of it, he had lost track of time through their travels. At least they kept the same months as the Gregorian Calendar.

"Then we must assume that many of the warriors from your continent must have landed around the same time as you. Unless they had mounts to go on, it would take them months like us to journey around Middle Earth." the elf commented.

"Not unless they were good trackers, or if they had horses. We walked, remember?" Astrid pointed out after swallowing the piece of beef.

"True. You don't suppose that...perhaps a group of your people may have driven these villagers out?" Balrandir asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. The Warborn were known for raiding villages along the coastline of Ashfeld and the Myre," she replied, "but I know how a raid works. This place woulda been burnt to the ground, and there'd be signs of fighting."

"Hmm...this is quite the puzzle indeed..." William murmured.

"If I may say something, I have found something Astrid would find interesting." Ryouichi interjected.

He pulled out the cameo and handed it to the Valkyrie, who examined the piece with a raised eyebrow and slightly wide eyes.

"Hey...this is _Thor_!" she exclaimed.

"Thor?" Balrandir asked.

"Yeah, Thor! The god of thunder in Viking myth!" she replied, turning the piece over and over in her hands as she looked at its detail.

"Oh yes, I remember. You spoke of him at the table," the elf replied, "though how did something like this get here?"

"Trade, perhaps? Or was there a smith here with a high degree of skill?" William proposed.

"This was made by a dwarf, sure enough. An expert in the craft. Though I don't think there are any dwarves here, or lived here before." Balrandir replied.

"Right..."

* * *

However, they soon heard a noise right outside of the tavern. In an instant, the Company drew out their weapons, eyes looked directly on the door and surrounding windows. It sounded like something was moving out there, though it was clumsy and rather undignified.

"What was that?" Ryouichi asked, his blade catching the moonlight from the window.

Calithiel, bow drawn and and arrow notched, listened in for the sound again, and hitched her breath as it resumed, shuffling towards the door. However, the more she listened, the less tense she became...though she still held the bow drawn.

 _"_ _An iar adan edain (An old man). B'fhéidir nia eightui ennin iar (Maybe eighty years old). Ho's..._ _feargach_ (He's...angry)." she whispered.

Balrandir translated this to the rest, to which they nodded and lowered their weapons. William wanted to resolve this peacefully, and he thought it'd be best if he came forward. The Warden approached the door and slowly opened it, his longsword pointed downward to avoid hostilities.

"Elderly man, you have no need to be afraid. We will not harm you." William had called out, trying not to be intimidating.

At that, they heard a decayed but loud roar to his side, and William found himself being attacked by a hunched figure with a heavy wooden cudgel. He cursed out and managed to catch the head of the weapon with his hands, fending it off before looking at his new foe. Calithiel was right: he was indeed a balding old man, donning a simple brown woolen coat and completely worn boots, but it was the blindfold over his eyes that made William falter even more.

"Vile bandits! Y'canne trick me!" the old man roared out as he swung wildly at William.

"Sir! Hold on just a moment!" William barked out as he ducked under another swing.

For a man who looked like he would fall apart at any moment, he swung the cudgel with such a fury and fire only seen in a cornered animal. He had to parry a few blows with his longsword and gauntlets a few times, the clang of wood on metal ringing out before he finally yanked it out of the old man's hands and tossed it aside. He sheathed his own blade just as the old man threw himself upon the knight, hands scrabbling on his armor and threatening to score his face with the poorly maintained nails. William finally restrained the elder by clutching both wrists and holding them to his sides.

"Old man, we are not bandits! We will not harm you! Please just listen for a moment and calm yourself!" William barked out as the old man struggled, though after a few seconds, he gave up.

The elder panted heavily as he looked in the direction of William's voice, and he seemed to stop shaking violently and trying to be released. His breath seemed hitched as he heard more footsteps approaching, being unable to see who would approach them both.

"Ye...y'not bandits? Who are ye? What do ye want here? Can'ye see we have nothin' left?" he demanded.

"We can definitely see that, old man, but we are not here to harm you. We are travelers trying to go south. We only wanted to stop here for food and rest." William explained quickly, not wanting to upset the old man even further.

"South? Are ye mad? Ye're wanderin' ta bandit territry! Can'ne go anywhere these days unless ye be inna caravan or 'ave an army guardin' ya!" the old man spat.

The Company looked at each other, then back at the man. So that would explain the bandit attacks they have seen on the way.

"What is your name, father?" William asked, using the term _father_ out of respect of the elder's age.

"I be Uriah. I am...well, I WAS the village elder of Achadh Uaine, this one lovely place. Now...well, I be its only inhabitant." the old man said rather sadly.

William nodded as he let go of Uriah, then he turned to his companions before speaking.

"I am Sir William of the Iron Legion. My companions are Astrid of Valkenheim, Ryouichi of The Myre, Calithiel of the Woodland Realm, and Balrandir of Rivendell." he introduced.

The old man nodded as Ryouichi walked to where William had thrown the cudgel, and pressed it into his hands. Uriah nodded as he leaned on it, grateful to have his only form of support and defense back.

"It is good to meet all 'f ye, but as y'can see...I got nothin' left 'ere. Everyone 'ere was chased off by those damnable bandits. First it was the treasure we had, then it was th' heirlooms, then the tools of our few craftsmen an' farmers...then they was takin' women and children! We didn' lnow if they were stealin' out of fun, or if it be actual tribute!" Uriah groaned out.

"Heirlooms?" William asked.

"Aye, the worthless junk that mattered to us most. They were priceless, an' we didn' want them takin' it. So we stashed 'em away in th' tavern, made the chest look worthless. The locksmith here made a strange lock to ward off th' bastards, and so far it worked." the old man stated proudly.

Ryouichi and Calithiel looked at each other with rather nervous glances. They decided against telling the old man that the lock was strong, but the chest was rotted and broke easily.

"Right...but why did you leave that here, Uriah? Did your people plan on coming back?" William asked.

"Oh aye. We border folk can be nomadic, but we always 'ave our ports, even if they get looted and sacked. Most of the folk put their memories in that chest, an' when they return, it's good to have a memory of before with ye." Uriah explained.

"I...see...but what happened to your eyes? Did one of these 'bandits' do it to you?" William asked.

"Indeed they did, son. Blinded me as an example for not payin' tribute to them, they did. Yet I don't let that stop me from defendin' the village I helped build with my own two hands!" he declared proudly.

William was impressed by the fire within the old man, even after he had been blinded and abandoned. Uriah had spirit, there was no doubt about that. However, that could only be worth it out here if you had an able body and a pair of eyes to see.

Astrid then spoke up as she approached Uriah, and she pressed the cameo into his hands.

"Old man, I'm guessing you know what this is?" she asked.

Uriah took the cameo in his hands and felt it around, running his fingers over the lines and the contours of the object.

"Hmm...yes, I do! Wait...how did ye come by this, child?" he asked her.

"Uriah-san, we found it in one of the rooms. Perhaps it did not make it into your chest." Ryouichi lied.

"Huh...that is odd. In any case, I remember this piece. One of our villagers had this piece made by a friend in the Blue Mountains, and it was in the honor of a...oh, what did the boy call himself...a 'Jarl', I think?" Uriah pondered.

Astrid's eyes perked up a little at the word, and she approached the old man with a piqued interest.

"Jarl? Did you say, Jarl?! Which one? What was the Jarl's name?!" she demanded.

"Child, calm yourself! It was some Rohan name that I haven't heard of...agh, what was it...Torsten, I think? Yea, Torsten was his name. Must have been important, 'cause the man had a good warband following him." Uriah said, jogging his memory.

Astrid blinked a little as she heard the name, and she looked down at the cameo, utterly speechless. Her father's words echoed in her mind, and then he looked at the Company with widened eyes.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" William asked with concern.

"He's...he's alive!" She exclaimed.

"What? Who is alive?" The Warden inquired.

"My father! He's alive!" The Valkyrie squealed with joy.

"Wait, the Raider you mentioned? How do you know that?" Balrandir asked.

"Because I know he'd find and join Torsten's group! My father's not the kind to just be a wanderer on his own!" Astrid explained heartily.

"Torsten...where have I heard that name before..." William murmured.

"He's the grandson of Gudmundr, Warden. The same Jarl that Blackstone wiped out with Sverngard. I'd imagine he's not too happy to see them even here." Astrid commented.

William's eyes widened a little at the memory and hearing it through the grapevine in Ashfeld. Sverngard was ruined and its stores pillaged by Apollyon and her warriors. They left enough food for the Vikings to fight among themselves, which made them unite under one clan, the Warborn. it was a clever strategy on her part, for had she not invaded and starved out the Vikings, the Samurai would never have gotten involved in this war. Raid upon raid was carried out, and soon her war was inevitable.

 _"_ _Deus Carus (Dear God)..._ " William murmured.

* * *

While they were talking, Ryouichi and Calithiel had been facing the outside of the village, keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. His eyes may not have been as sharp as Calithiel's own, but they scanned the horizon nonetheless. The moon was bright and let him see, and as he scanned the horizon one more time, his eyes spotted several dots upon the horizon, coming in hard and fast.

 _"_ _Sorehanandesuka (What is that)?"_ he asked himself, wishing he could see like an eagle.

Calithiel took notice of Ryouichi leaning forward, and then she focused her eyes upon the dots coming in. She let out a bit of a gasp, and instantly notched the bow she carried.

 _"B_ _annaí (Bandits)!"_ she called out to the group.

The group heard the word, and after a quick translation from Balrandir, the Company began to ready their weapons once again. Uriah let out a sigh as he heard it, gripping his cudgel as he cracked the stiffness out of his neck with difficulty.

"Those vile vultures are back. They still think that everyone his here, and more tribute is to be taken. They won't hesitate to burn this place to the ground, surely." Uriah predicted somberly.

"Not while we're here, Uriah. Quickly, do you know anything about these bandits that we can use against them?" William had asked.

"Aye, I do. From what my grandsons told me, they have odd and simple weapons bought from the Orcs of Mordor. They be more akin to raiding villages and poorly guarded caravans than they are fightin' real soldiers, but there's a few among 'em that looked like hardened mercenaries. They got scraps of fur and some leather paddin', some of 'em got basic shirts of mail, but the chieftain, he's got a full suit of armor on, wit' helm an' everythin'. The vulture always enjoyed strutting his wealth about." Uriah described with contempt.

William nodded at that, and soon he gathered everyone around to form a sort of battle plan.

"How many did she see?" he asked.

"Around twenty seven men total, ten on horseback. They will arrive here in maybe fifteen minutes." Balrandir described.

"Good, that gives us enough time. Alright, I need our archers on the rooftops, ready to pick them off one by one. You three will be our eyes and ears, so take out any that are roaming about. Astrid, you will use your firebombs to create havoc on their ranks. Wait until they get grouped up to cause mass panic, and it'll send them spiraling outward for the elves and Ryouichi to pick them off." William instructed.

"And what will you do?" Ryouichi asked.

"I'll set a makeshift field in the main choke points of the village. It's a tactic we call back in Ashfeld _ignem terrae (ground fire)._ Works well when making a final stand in forts or deterring a charge from the enemy." he explained.

"Guerrilla warfare, I see. Clever." Balrandir murmured.

"I...suppose? Any questions before we begin?" William asked.

There was no answer, and the Warden nodded.

"Then get to your stations. Keep the chief or one of the higher-ups alive, and punish the rest. These bandits are no better than Orcs. Now go!" he ordered.

Soon, the group set about to do their tasks, climbing onto buildings or setting traps for the incoming bandits. There were three main ways to go into the village, and after having set a _Pugno_ bomb at each one, Astrid setting a bear trap in one of the more minor alleyways that seemed like a good flanking route. It never hurt to be thorough.

When William was done setting up, Uriah tugged at his arm and stood up straight.

"I am going to fight with you." he declared.

"No. I've seen enough innocents die on our account. You go and defend the chest; it's your own memories after all." William ordered.

"Son, I've lived to be eighty-four years old. I'm not even afraid of trolls or even the Easterlings at this point. If I'm to die, I'll die defending my village to the last breath." Uriah replied firmly.

"Uriah, I don't mean to be rude, but you will just be a liability. You'll die the moment the first bandit comes in there." William warned.

"Maybe so...or you can use me as bait. Those vultures would have their fun tormenting me, and they'd love a chance to beat me raw again in the middle of the square. You can funnel them into the gate, and your archers can pick them off with ease when I bray like a donkey." he suggested.

William paused and gave the idea thought. It was something he wanted to avoid, but the more he looked at Uriah, the more he saw the fire once again within him. He looked young again, as if he had shed off fifty years with his posture. Sometimes the stubbornness of an elder was more powerful than the largest and thickest shield wall.

"Alright...but for the love of God, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

"There it is, boys! Our lovely little winter palace!" the bandit chieftain declared in a gravely Ashfeldian accent as he pointed to the frontier village from his horse.

His men grinned at the thought of receiving more tribute from the villages, and they most certainly would love to visit _The Seven_ _Shields_ again. The chieftain Malcolm had his eye on one peasant girl with a nice pair of legs and bottom, perfect for satisfying him during the night. Hell, he might even share her with some of the men and women here too; they hadn't had a good lay in a while.

That, and he wanted to celebrate the nice and shiny morning star and shield he had bought from the Orcs. The Marauders gave him a good price for the weapon, saying it once belonged to a giant warrior who crushed armored knights with it, and wielded it like it was merely a light club. Malcolm was no slouch with it either; he had the muscle mass and the strength to wield it, and coupled with new armor he had traded with the Orcs as well, the former Conqueror was content with calling himself a "Bandit Lord". He certainly looked that way, with spiked pauldrons, gauntlets and a menacing gated great helm. To add to his "lordship", he even added a tattered red cape on his back.

Finally, he'd have the freedom to do what he did before; live the life of a bandit and pillage at will! No more damned conscription to the Iron Legion, no more fighting ugly Vikings and uptight Samurai! He was a free man, and this Middle Earth was ripe for the plunder!

"Boss, you get hot in that thing?" one of the lesser-clothed bandits asked from below.

"Yeah I do, and I can't wait to share that warmth with the lovely folk over there!" he jeered while pointing at the village ahead.

Malcolm then urged his horse onward and the rest of the warband to match a quicker pace, jogging/trotting to reach the village. As they approached though, Malcolm narrowed his eyes in suspicion. They were close enough to be spotted and for the village to start running and screaming. Had they gotten so used to their visits that they just slept through it all?

"'Old on a minute." he said as he held up his fist.

The warband stopped, and there were many mutterings of confusion and some unintelligible grunting. They were so looking forward to spending the night being "patrons" to the village.

"Gurn, Ed, Velka, go check it out." Malcolm ordered.

"You got it, boss." one of the three called out.

The lightly armored skirmishers began to approach the village cautiously, looking around for any sort of trouble. Their short swords and axes were at the ready, their postures crouched low until they reached the main entrance of the village. And what did they find standing brazenly in front of them?

"Oi...that the blind old man the boss blinded?" Ed asked.

"I dunno...wait, it is! Old fart's got some bollocks, I'll tell ya that!" Velka snickered.

"What's gotten into 'im this time?" Gurn asked.

"Maybe he's gone senile. Bastard's as old as the rocks around 'ere." Ed remarked.

"I'm blind, not deaf, you fools." Uriah suddenly called out.

The three bandits raised their eyebrows at the surprisingly confident tone, and then Velka burst out laughing.

"What's got you so confident? You not shit yer drawers today, Uriah?" she jeered out.

"Yes, and at least they get washed more than any of your band has." the old man retorted.

"Oooooh, got some teeth back in ye gums? I'd like to see ye bite when we tie ya to a stake and muzzle ya!" Ed barked.

"Ye won't set foot in this here village anymore. Tell your chief Malcolm to turn around and run back to the mountains, or you will all die." Uriah ordered.

The three bandits stared at the old man, somewhat surprised that he actually had the nerve to stand up and talk to them like they were now simple nuisances. They wouldn't have it anymore now.

"Bind 'im and take 'im to the boss. I'm sure he's gonna have some fun wit' the old man!" Gurn ordered.

They all began to move forward while Uriah just stood there, and Ed delivered a solid punch to the gut. Uriah doubled over with a groan, and the three began to bind the old man's hands and feet, ensuring that he would not move at all. He did not resist at all.

"Ed, tell th' boss that Uriah's desperate to feel alive again. I think he'd be more than willing to oblige." Gurn commanded.

* * *

On the rooftops, Calithiel lay prone and watched the bandit party stride in as if they owned the place. The elf felt nothing but disgust for these humans as she watched the three beat upon Uriah, and watched him just...take it all. She wondered how the old man could just resist it all, especially the bashing to the gut. Calithiel was honestly surprised he did not vomit up whatever was in his stomach.

She glanced over at the positions where Balrandir and Ryouichi had taken positions; they had formed a triangle at different ends of the square, laying prone with bows ready and quivers beside them. It was a pity they didn't have another archer, but they definitely had Astrid hiding in an alleyway nearby. It was a fate that she wouldn't wish upon anyone except an orc, but these bandits were no better than them. She'd take them down as if they were the same greenskins she hated so much.

She focused her attention back upon the group, having seen them pour in and form a circle around the town square's center. They had dragged in Uriah, bound tightly and planted a stake into the ground. Calithiel saw the sorry state of the old man, looking like he was now on his last legs more than ever. He panted as a rope of drool hung from his bruised and split lips, and she winced as she saw the swelling black eye he had. She felt herself begin to tear up; they were letting this old man suffer...but she blinked them away. This was his idea, and he would bear the pain for the sake of his village.

Calithiel saw a man walk towards the center; he had to be the leader. He was much more armored than the rest of the group, and she blinked at the rather large sword he carried upon his back. Only a Beornling could possibly wield a sword like that with ease! Or was he truly that strong underneath all that armor?

Either way, she listened in upon him, barking in a voice that to her sounded no different than an orc. He seemed to be parading himself around Uriah, dismounting his horse and striding towards the elder like a conquering hero. He spoke to his men in the Common Speech, though she did not understand a single word at all. He lifted the head of Uriah as he was tied to the stake, waggling it around as if he were a rag-doll. The old man remained silent, and she wasn't even sure if he could speak.

This went on for a few minutes until at last, Uriah's head looked up at the bandit chief when he let go. Had it not been for her sharp eyes, Calithiel would never have known that he was grinning like a madman. The old man straightened himself up as much as possible, and then he let out a braying noise that sounded like a berserk donkey. This was more than enough to catch the chief and the warband off-guard, making him turn and make a confused sound...before everyone began to laugh out loud.

They wouldn't laugh as she, Balrandir and Ryouichi all stood up and unleashed arrows into the group, coupled with Astrid leaping out of the alleyway and hurling a firebomb into the center. The ambush had begun.

* * *

 **"AMBUSH!"** Malcolm bellowed out as the arrows first started flying.

The bandits began to panic as soon as they saw one of their own men go down with a feathered shaft protruding from his skull, followed by two more suffering the same fate.

It was only when a large flower of flame blossomed in the center of the group, igniting and burning men and women alive. Their screams were agonizing as they were set ablaze, running around and flailing their arms or rolling on the ground, trying to put out the flames. It was all in vain, and they merely flailed about as their last moments were spent suffering a fiery death.

Already the warband was being split up and routed, with many of the lesser bandits fleeing into the alleyways and looking for a way to escape. They had no idea where the arrows were coming from, just that they were coming from all sides. As they ran, they could hear explosions nearby, and if they had a view they could see several of their comrades be sent flying up a few feet in the air, their bodies blown into red bloody pieces. Those that were fortunate enough not to get caught were brought back into the square, only to get shot down with more arrows.

Malcolm was hard-pressed to get his band back together, though as he used one of his own men as an arrow-studded shield, he could pick out where the archers were going, and where they were coming from. He bellowed out a savage roar, and pointed to Calithiel specifically.

"Goro, kill that bitch! Archers, shoot back at 'em!" he barked orders.

Those bandits that were competent enough to use a bow and weren't running around aimlessly understood and returned fire, their longbows shooting back at the three rooftop marksmen. Goro, the man in question, nodded silently as he dashed forward through the alleyways, nimbly dodging the arrows that shot in the ground around him. He climbed the crates and onto the thatched roof of the hut Calithiel was on, and soon faced her.

Had she known anything more about the Samurai's forces, she would have recognized Goro was an _Aramusha_. Armed with two _wakazashi,_ he was donned in an orange and white _Shitagi_ with _Hakama_ pants tied off at the end by greaves, though it was the worn down straw _Kasa_ hatand the red grinning _Oni_ mask that truly puzzled Calithiel. His eyes were hidden, and truly gave him the illusion that he was a demon instead of a human.

 _"_ _Shinu junbi wa dekite iru, Erufu (Are you ready to die, elf)?"_ he asked in a quiet but deep voice.

Calithiel had no idea what he said, but instead fired an arrow at Goro. to her amazement and surprise, the man seemed to parry the arrow with one of his _wakazashi_ , the blade sending the it spinning off into the distance.

She blinked as he drew closer, his sandaled feet perfectly balanced upon the ridge. Calithiel was hoping for an arrow to come flying and take him out, but it seems Ryouichi and Balrandir were gaining the attention of the archers. At least she wouldn't have to worry about a stray arrow. For now.

The elf then slung her bow back around her, and she withdrew her own short blades. The moonlight glistened off both their weapons as Goro moved one foot after the other towards Calithiel, his blades slowly moving separate ways one after the other. Calithiel's eyes narrowed a little more, balancing both feet on the roof's peak.

Without warning, Goro lashed out with his left blade towards Calithiel's thigh, and she caught the blow with her own blade. He retracted quickly, though he lashed out with his right. Calithiel moved to block, though she gasped out a little when it was a feint, and moved as quickly as she could to catch the sudden slash with both blades from the left. She stumbled a little as she caught the blades, struggling slightly to keep her balance by balancing on one foot, only to leap back from a rather powerful strike at her leg.

The blade narrowly missed cutting through her flesh, though once she had recovered from the dodge, she went on the offensive. She launched herself forward with a blade forward and another raised up on high. Goro was ready to parry her blow, only to be surprised as she instead brought the high blade around to his left. He caught the forward blade and the left blade, though while he may have parried his footing was shaken, causing him to take a step back. Calithiel pressed the advantage and began to whip out a flurry of light blows on Goro. The _Aramusha_ kept catching the blows with his blade, gritting his teeth behind the mask as the elf pressed in. He was going closer to the edge of the roof, when he decided to press back.

Goro soon managed to catch one of Calithiel's blades and parried her own attack, though instead of going in for a slash like she expected, he delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the side of her head, moving in the same motion as the parry. Calithiel gasped as the heel of the man hit her cheek, making her tumble off the peak and onto the side of the thatched roof. She cursed out as she hung onto the edge for a moment, then pulled herself up onto the sloped surface. She panted out as the side of her cheek stung, rubbing as Goro jumped down in front of her, and quickly began to attack again.

Now it was he who was the whirlwind of steel, blades striking like a scorpion's tail at Calithiel. She kept her footing as she moved her blades to catch and prevent the blows from coming in, but Goro just seemed to have limitless stamina. He struck, and struck, and struck, managing to get a cut upon her cheek. She hissed out at the pain, though continued on as she felt warm blood drip from the cut. She was near the end of the roof by the time Goro had began to tire, and Calithiel used this to her advantage. Quickly she parried another blow, and this time she used her strength to shove Goro back. As he stumbled with a loud curse, his sandal caught on an open snag in the roof. It caused the _Aramusha_ to fall onto his back, and gave time for Calithiel to rush in and deliver a killing blow.

At least it would have been, had it not been for Goro's leg shooting out and catching her in the gut, then vaulting her over the edge of the roof. She cried out as she flew in the air, then groaned as she landed flat on her back in the dirt. It was disorienting for a moment, but she saw that Goro had rolled back too much, and saw that he had tumbled off and hung onto the edge of the hut's roof. She had managed to pull herself up just as he dropped himself down a few feet, landing crouched in the dirt.

His recovery wasn't quick enough, as he felt a kick to his face, crashing backwards into a wall. The next thing he knew, Goro felt sharp pains in his chest, then a sudden difficulty to breath or even speak. He felt blood shoot out of an opening in his neck, and having dropped the _wakazashi_ , his hands scrabbled to his throat to feebly stop the bleeding. He fell to his knees for a moment before his hat was removed by a hand, and the last thing he saw in this life was the blood-splattered face of Calithiel, and then a harsh knee to the face. All was darkness then, and Goro was taken from this world.

* * *

Meanwhile, the chaos had certainly done its work. The bandits were running rampant as Malcolm tried to rally them, though he looked around and felt the rage boil within him. Most of his lads were pin-cushions, burnt to a crisp, or were routed out of the village, some having their horses throw them off in a fit of fear and bolting for the alleyways. Still, he had a few mercenaries who had stayed close, their calm almost unnatural as they used debris and many barrels for cover. Perhaps eight was all he needed to fight off these damned defenders.

"Kill 'em all! Bring me their damned heads!" he barked out as he pointed with his large morning star towards Ryouichi.

A pair of hardened crossbowmen took aim at the samurai and opened fire, narrowly missing him as he threw himself onto his belly on the rooftop. They were reloading when a throwing ax came flying out and struck a crossbowman in the side, his leather jerkin no match for the sharp steel. He let out a loud cry of pain as he fell over, and the second crossbowman turned just in time to fire a bolt at the new attacker. The bolt had knocked Astrid off-balance despite the shield catching it with ease, but she quickly recovered and withdrew her spear. The Valkyrie rushed after the crossbowman, who gritted his teeth as he struggled to reload, only to throw down his crossbow and draw out his shortsword.

Astrid deflected a blow on her shield from the blade, only to somersault to the side as another bolt came flying out from a lesser crossbowman, hitting a hut beside. She got up and swept her spear underneath the attack crossbowman, tripping him onto the ground before delivering a hard bash to his skull with the edge of her shield, satisfied at the sound of a nose breaking and hearing the man scream. Now that he was out, Astrid's attention was turned to Malcolm, who growled loudly as he stomped forward towards the Valkyrie.

"Fucking Vikings!" he bellowed out in the common tongue as he swung the mace. Astrid ducked underneath the blow and heard it break open a barrel nearby, and she let out a whistle.

No way she was going to be blocking blows like that with her shield.

"Easy there, big boy!" she taunted as she thrusted out her spear a few times, striking the metal armor and leather.

Malcolm seemed to shrug off these minor blows as if batting away flies, and he advanced forward with ire, his mace swinging in a seemingly mad fashion, but Astrid noticed that there was indeed a manner of practice to it. The man was definitely a former Conqueror. It certainly showed when she tried to do a sweep upon him, and the big man jumped over the sweeping spear, then delivered a hard shoulder bash to her face. Had the armor not been there, Astrid was sure she would have broken several bones. Instead she was sent stumbling back into Uriah, whom was being cut free by William.

"You alright?" the Warden asked as he finished up cutting the old man's bonds and throwing the latter's arm over his shoulder.

"He's a fucking bear, Will! Nuthin' I can't handle!" Astrid barked out with a mad laugh as he got back up.

William watched with an astounded look before grunting and hauling Uriah to the stable nearby, laying him in the old and worn hay. The old man looked absolutely beaten and to the point of death, but even though the black eye and broken jaw he still grinned almost manically. Vengeance had come upon the bandits after all.

"Stay here. We'll take care of you once we finish up with them." William told the punch-drunk Uriah as he got up and withdrew his longsword to take down a few bandits of their own.

He rushed over to the spot where Astrid was fighting Malcolm still, only to see a bandit bolt past them with three horses. The knight gasped as he whistled loudly to Balrandir upon the rooftops. The elf nodded and fired an arrow that took out the bandit, but he ran from the tops and jumped onto the horses, yanking hard to bring them to a stop.

* * *

William's attention was turned as he heard hoofbeats again, and he turned to see a mercenary on horseback with a long glaive pointed right at him. The Warden cursed and threw himself to the side, missing as the charging horse ran by him. He saw the rider wheel around and look back upon his quarry, the horse bucking slightly before charging again. Definitely a Charger horse, given the armored barding it had on.

Now that William was prepared, he braced himself, watching the mounted mercenary charge again. This time William side-stepped out of the thrusted polearm and swung his blade to hit the rider, and to his surprise he landed the blow. The mercenary fell off with a loud grunt as he tumbled off the horse and landed on his back, cursing loudly as he hauled himself up. William pressed this advantage and rushed forward, aiming at lopping off the man's head or at least strike his neck. To his frustration the spearman managed to raise up his haft and catch William's blade, shoving the Warden back.

Now he was able to get a good look at his foe; full helm with a coat of primitive plates, mail coupled with gauntlets and greaves. Definitely not your average bandit. Might have been some sort of sergeant in an army, though no standard was present. Either way, he was in for a fight. The mercenary raised his blade and started to strike, only to feint the blow. William foolishly fell for it, and was punished with a hard blow to the side of his torso. He stumbled a bit, though he caught another blow to his other side in time to parry. He threw the mercenary off-balance and pressed in on him, delivering a couple light blows upon his back. He must have hit a good amount of mail, as the mercenary didn't seem all-too-perturbed.

The spearman turned back to William and spun his glaive around to gain some breathing room, forcing the knight to step back and duck under a few swings. The mercenary then looked behind and saw that he was dangerously close to Malcolm's wild swings, and grinned behind his helm. He began to make thrusts and pierces upon William, urging the knight backwards towards the bandit lord. He knew one swing of that brutish morning star would crush the man, armor or not. William heard the grunting of the bandit lord, and an idea came to him.

Right as the mercenary tried to do a lunging strike that would have forced William into the morning star's path, William reached out with his bare hand and yanked the mercenary close to him. The surprised warrior found himself being hauled forward, only to be tripped by the Warden into the path of the morning star's head. A bark and a wet crunch was heard as the head practically smashed off the man's helm and half of his cranium, sending a spray of bone, metal and graymatter off to the side as the body fell limply.

William panted as he saw Malcolm had taken notice of the blow briefly before shoving Astrid back to turn and see the Warden. His reaction was feeling the guard of a longsword smacked across his helm, making him stumble slightly before bellowing out again.

 _"_ _Tu es enim mortui, Custode (You're a dead man, Warden)!"_ he barked out in Latin while dashing forward to bring him down.

William grunted as the morning star smashed into the ground, only for it to come up and catch his blade. The Warden let out a gasp as he felt his sword get knocked out of his hands, hearing it clatter on the ground. He turned to see Malcolm pressing in on the man, only to hear a berserk shriek from behind. The figure of Astrid soon jumped onto Malcolm's back, bare of any weapons except for a rock that she began to bash against his helm. The bandit lord cursed as he bucked and flailed wildly, trying to throw the crazy bitch off of his back.

"A little assistance, please!" he called out to Ryouichi and Calithiel.

The _Orochi_ had just finished slashing the throat of a lesser bandit as he heard the call, and he called back out to Calithiel, pointing to the Conqueror who had flailed with Astrid.

 _"_ _Baw belth (No kill)!"_ he called out as he unslung his bow and took aim.

Calithiel nodded as she sheathed her smaller blades and withdrew her own bow, and both of them took aim upon the Conqueror, waiting for the right time. It was hard to get a hit without thumping into Astrid or hitting metal, but after a little patience, both archers found their marks as they released their arrows. One thudded into the man's chest while the other hit the spot underneath his left arm. This made the Conqueror roar out in pain, and giving Astrid a perfect chance to deliver a hard blow to his head with the rock, making him fall to his knees. A hard tackle behind by William finally brought down the man, restraining his massive arms as best he could while Astrid managed to crawl off of him.

A howl of pain which broke his voice followed as Malcolm felt a hard kick to his crotch, courtesy of Astrid. She cursed loudly as she clutched her foot, having felt some kind of hard codpiece down there, though she let out a victorious grunt of pain.

 _"_ _Það er fyrir Sverngard, þú ert helvítis (That's for Sverngard, you fuck)!"_ she snarled as she held her foot.

* * *

Soon, there were only the five panting warriors, Uriah and the now-incapacitated Malcolm. William went to retrieve his sword, and he laughed a little in relief as he sheathed it on his back. They had held off the warband, and none of them had taken serious damage. That, and they captured that hulking bear of a man too! Uriah was going to be so happy!

"Uriah, we did it! We...Uriah?" William asked as he didn't hear a response from the stable.

The Warden hurried over to the spot, only to find the old man had lay there with a smile upon his face, his body still. Though he also found the body of a bandit laying beside him as well, a knife stuck in her eye as she had a completely horrified look upon her face.

The old man was dead...but he had contributed to the part of defending this village, just as he said. He had given his life to save this village, and in so passed peacefully. William let out a sad sigh as he walked to the old man, closing his eyes with his hand and crossing the man's hands over his chest.

 _"_ _Sit Dominus bonum pro te cogitat de caelo Uriæ (May the good Lord watch over you, Uriah)."_ William said as he performed the sign of the cross upon his chest.

He would have to bury this man here in the village, after they burned the bodies of the bandits. There was no point in leaving them to rot, especially Uriah. He had given his life for them all, fought to the last breath even despite his age. He deserved a burial.

"His passing will be missed. We will honor him soon enough." Balrandir had said over William's shoulder.

The Warden turned to the elf, nodding somberly as he stood up and removed his helmet. He had seen death many times over, but the deaths of innocents who had no part in this war...that always got to him. There was a silver lining though; at least he died fighting.

"I understand, Balrandir. All things must come to an end. Still...at least he died with a warrior's heart." he murmured.

"Indeed he has. Now come. We need to interrogate this bandit, find out what he knows about the Orc patrols and why there are widespread." Balrandir told him.

And with that, the pair returned to the village square, leaving behind Uriah's body for now. They would come back for him soon.

They must.

* * *

 **That was a much longer hiatus than I had anticipated, but don't you worry. I plan on continuing this story! I want to thank you all again for your patience and your willingness to stick around for this. You all are a wonderful fanbase, and I look forward to seeing what you all again!** **And on a final note, Monster Hunter World is the shit. I might be writing up a story about that soon, but for now it is just in the drafting phase. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and I look forward to the next!**


	9. Strategies

**What happens when you finish your sophomore year at university, go through the emotional stress of finals, attend a convention or two, get lost in Monster Hunter World, and travel to the Russian Federation for lessons in Russian? A long-ass hiatus that made me hate myself!**

 **I am back and alive though, don't you worry** **! I have not forgotten this story, and I have not forgotten all of you! So here is the next chapter of Maethor, ready for you all to read! I want to thank you all for staying loyal and up-to-date with my stuff, and I wish to apologize once again for the unexpected hiatus. Hopefully now I will be on-track for this story! For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Strategies

It was an arduous process bringing Malcolm into the nearby general store, dragging his groaning body across the ground to bind his hands and legs inside. While still weakened and incapacitated by Astrid's powerful kick, weighed a practical ton by the Company's standards. William and Balrandir set him in the back room where the accountant had been before the mass exodus, and they removed each and every bit of armor and weaponry that he had on him, stripping the Conqueror down to his breeches.

It revealed a man who looked like he indeed belonged in prison, with a heavily scarred and powerful body. He looked much like a bull in human form, and judging from how he fought would not be surprised if he indeed was such a beast. It was a good thing he was unconscious, as the pair did not want to wrestle the man to the ground once more.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to ask him?" William asked.

"Yes. These weapons the warband had were of much higher quality than the usual bandit rabble found here on Middle Earth. He probably knows where they were made and the buyers that sold them to him. If not, then he is of no further use to us, and we don't need someone running around telling about our Company yet." Balrandir confirmed.

William looked at the elf with a cocked eyebrow, but then he nodded as he understood. They didn't have the means to take prisoners yet, nor the resources to provide for them. Better to add another corpse to the fire than to risk Malcolm's knowledge.

"It's a shame to kill a fellow member of the Iron Legion...but then again he's a deserter, from the looks of it. Probably saw his chance to escape conscription service and form his own warband." he observed.

"You did say that you recruited criminals and vagabonds when times were tough and reinforcements were few." Balrandir added.

"Yes, I did...but I didn't say all were redeemable." William replied.

* * *

Outside, the bodies were being cleaned up and stripped by Astrid, Ryouichi and Calithiel. They dragged the bandits into piles and stripped them of their gear, organizing the weapons and armor into different categories for examination. Then they followed with piling the dead remains into a large mound that they would later set fire to. It was gruesome work, but they'd have to do it; had they left the bodies, disease would spread and that was the last thing they needed.

"Hey, how's Cali holding up?" Astrid asked as she heaved a large bandit's bare body over her shoulder and tossed him onto the pile.

Ryouichi glanced at his elvish companion, who looked just as grim as the rest of the group. Her nose was wrinkled and scrunched up as she looted coins, belt and sword from one of the lesser bandits before moving onto the next one. She hadn't said a word for quite a while, and Ryouichi couldn't blame her. Him and Astrid were used to this gruesome work, but sometimes it took a heavier toll on others.

"She's...doing fine, I think." he replied as he cut a coin purse from a lightly armored bandit. "Their weapons and armor are not too bad of quality, _neh?_ "

"Damn right. This cunt had a nice stick." Astrid replied as she wrenched a rather sturdy-looking lance from a female bandit's corpse, admiring it with a nod.

It was long and had good reach, looked freshly made and could impale someone nice and cleanly. The ash haft felt strong and sturdy in her grip, and she briefly twirled it before looking over at tome of the horses that snorted and grazed nearby the ambush site. An idea formed in her head as she set the lance in the pole-arm pile, and she walked over to a speckled white and brown Nokota horse, looking on the beast with a degree of admiration.

"This one's mine." Astrid remarked as she reached up and gently stroked the neck.

The horse flinched and snorted, though it seemed rather calm as it continued to stand there. Astrid regarded it with a grim smile, knowing she was taking someone else's horse. But they were all dead, those bandits. Still warm on the ground, actually. She thought she earned this as she lead the surprisingly cooperative horse over to the stable area where she looked upon the corpses of Velka and Uriah.

"Hey, don't forget them too." she called out as she tied the horse to a bar inside and ensured that it wouldn't go anywhere.

" _Hai, hai (Yes, yes)..._ " Ryouichi had replied as he finished looting a mercenary of his plate armor and chain mail.

When he and Calithiel got over there however, the elf looked upon the old man's corpse with a degree of pity. He looked at peace, with the cold pale smile upon his face among the harsh wounds inflicted on him. She felt a small tear fall from her eye, one she quickly wiped away.

 _"Cin bhí sui dewr sui a raw (You were as brave as a lion)."_ she murmured under her breath, kneeling down and gently squeezing the hand of the corpse.

Ryouichi witnessed this as she had knelt by the corpse, staring blankly at the scene. He felt nothing for this man, not even a bit of regret or sorrow. Uriah was a man they had just met, and he was another casualty of this war. Still though...he admired the man's courage for standing up to the bandits and from what William had said, died with the knowledge he killed at least one of them. An admirable feat, even for a _samurai_ like Ryouichi.

 _"William on-man_ _slán Uriah (William give good goodbye Uriah)."_ He tried to say in Elvish to comfort Calithiel.

She looked up at him for a few seconds, then nodded as she rose, but then she motioned for him to help carry Uriah out of the stable. Ryouichi did so without hesitation, and the pair gently carried the old man into the village square where they lay him to rest away from the mound. He deserved a better burial than the bandits, at least.

 _"Tul (come)."_ Calithiel said as she motioned back to the corpses.

The _orochi_ nodded as he returned to cleaning up and stripping the dead with Astrid, knowing that the job still had to be done.

* * *

By the time the three had finished cleaning up and piling the bodies, Malcolm had awoke in the room, groaning loudly as he attempted to pick himself up. His groin felt like agony as his knees shuddered, and his head pounded like a kettledrum. A few curses spilled from his lips as he shuffled onto his knees, though he soon realized his hands were bound, as were his ankles.

"Wha...waz' thiz? Who did this?! I'll fuck 'em up, I swear it! That horned bitch won't gettaway wit' t'at!" he growled out weakly as he looked around bleary-eyed.

His eyes finally landed on the Warden and elf who stood in the room, staring down upon the Conqueror with cold disdain. At first Malcolm blinked, but then a harsh chuckle came from his mouth as he looked down upon himself, then back to them. Several lamps were illuminated in the room to allow visage, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What, y'gonna plough me? I bite back, ya know." he gritted out.

 _"_ _Nos non Gentium (We are not heathens). Volumus responsa de vobis et quomodo tu adeptus tela (We want answers about you and how you obtained your weaponry)."_ William replied in their native tongue.

Malcolm blinked as he heard that, the grin dripping from his face. Replacing it was a venomous mask of malice and spite, and he openly spat on the ground near William's feet.

 _"_ _Potes meos suaviari clunes, custos (You can kiss my ass, warden)."_ Malcolm replied.

William narrowed his eyes at that, though he continued to speak as if nothing had happened.

 _"_ _Amicus meus hic et postulantes ut quaestiones (My friend here will be asking you questions). Exaudi eos in veritate et possit exire posset (Answer then truthfully and you can go without trouble). Intelligere (Understand)?"_ he asked.

Malcolm stared at that, and he let out an ugly bray of a laugh, containing little humor in it.

"You think that I'm gonna answer te you? I'm a free man now, no more Iron Legion for me! Besides, you'll git nuthin' from me!" he barked out in Common.

"Is that so?" Balrandir asked.

"It is so, you pointy-eared ass! I've done my time, so fuck off!"

The Conqueror looked up defiantly at his interrogators, sweaty chest heaving with rebellious energy. His eyes were alight with fire and energy of a free man, like a chained up attack dog who could finally be set loose without a collar. Balrandir recognized that look, and he knew Malcolm would be hard to break. He was not an interrogator, yet he was something of a diplomat. Perhaps he could reason with Malcolm on his level of understanding.

"Why were you conscripted in the Iron Legion?" he asked.

Malcolm raised his eyebrow at that, cocking his head a little as he spoke.

"What does that matter to you?" he growled.

"Because I am curious as to how a lowly criminal like you amassed a large group of well-armed mercenaries and bandits from scratch." the elf replied.

Not resisting a chance to boast, Malcolm straightened up his back and spoke without a degree of regret or humility.

"Well-armed, weren't they? Got brought in because I staged a little rebellion back 'ome. Brought down a good number of the Iron Legion with just ten hardened Conquerors like myself. Jealous?" Malcolm sneered.

"Not quite, though I admire a man who can turn even a riotous rabble into something of a fighting force." Balrandir replied.

Malcolm was unsure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, especially after the harsh training he was given. Still, the elf had a point; the mercenaries and bandits he found were nothing more than just looters and pillagers. He turned them into something of fighters, for what little good that did. Caravan guards were one thing; fully-trained Iron Legion, Warborn and Chosen warriors were something else. It was a shame to see such boys and girls go, especially the rogue warriors from the Continent that tagged along with him, but hey, that was life. They live, they die, and someone gets the spoils.

Didn't mean he wasn't right upset about having his ass kicked by just five people.

"Don't get cocky, knife-ears. You caught us by surprise, that's all. Had it been an open fight, we woulda crushed you with ease." Malcolm spat.

"And yet that did not happen, Malcolm. Still though, you are probably right. With that amount of cavalry and crossbowmen you could have. Where did you find such men and women?" Balrandir inquired.

"Here and there. Look close enough in some places an' you'd be surprised what you can find." Malcolm replied cryptically.

"It must have been costly to hire so many, wouldn't you say? How did you pull it off?" the elf asked.

"Oh yeah, it cost a pretty penny. Still had plenty of it though, 'specially when there's so much of it layin' around in these places." Malcolm jeered.

"Enough to buy the armor and weaponry you had on?" Balrandir observed.

"You guessed it, though some of the boys and girls got their armor already when I hired 'em." Malcolm acknowledged.

"Funny, considering I haven't seen this kind of weaponry in all my years on this land. They are foreign, odd and unique from most of the kingdoms of Men." Balrandir commented.

Malcolm couldn't help but grin slightly at the comment, and he looked towards William with the same savage grin.

"He can tell ya more than I can. After all, he and his Legion are no different than I am; they're just criminals with lofty titles and gilded armor, that's all." he taunted.

William didn't take the bait, instead staring coldly at the Conqueror while Balrandir continued on.

"Where did you get such weapons and armor then?" he asked.

"Not tellin' ya a thing about that. Can't reveal my trade secret, now can I?" Malcolm countered.

Balrandir let out a sigh as Malcolm smugly smirked, crossing his arms.

"What do you have to lose by telling, Malcolm? You're on your own with no Legion or faction to betray. Besides, we did say you'll go free if you answer the questions truthfully and honestly." he offered.

"As if the word of a Warden and an elf are worth anythin' in this day an' age." Malcolm retorted before smirking even more. "Plus I just wanna piss you off."

Balrandir pinched the bridge of his nose while William walked up to the kneeling Conqueror and delivered a harsh backhand to the face. Malcolm collapsed to the ground, laughing as the gauntlet left a rather large red mark on his cheek. It was a hard blow, but the determined conscript rose back to his knees as he looked defiantly at his captors.

"My grannie hits harder than you, oh so noble sir warden!" he brayed out.

"You're testing my patience, conscript. Tell us what we know, or there'll be more than just gauntlets to the face." Balrandir warned.

"Bring it on! Nothing's worse than Irongate Prison!" Malcolm challenged, his chest puffed out and his back straight.

Balrandir was about to say something when William put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head as he motioned for him to exit the room. They needed to have a talk and plan out a strategy on how to get this information out of Malcolm.

"Yeah, run back to the fairy woods, pointy-ears! You and your knight in shining armor!" Malcolm called out as the pair walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Once outside, the pair locked the door and turned to each other, somewhat irritated looks upon their faces. It had only been a few short moments, but they were growing tired of Malcolm already.

"This is why we have the _percontator (interrogators)_ do this kind of work." William muttered.

"Indeed. I am not that much of an interrogator myself. We need to find out what this man values, or what this man fears." Balrandir observed.

"I can already tell he's a shameful sort of man. He doesn't care about much, and beating him won't do anything. Our Conquerors go through hell at the prisons already, and it makes them hardened men and women. Anything we can do is child's play compared to that." the Warden added.

Balrandir seemed to think hard on what to do, his face creasing slightly as he thought of some way they could gain information. William seemed to be at a loss as well, wondering how they could break this Conqueror for information, with a high degree of hesitation. He hated torture with a passion; not just for the fact that the recipient will say anything to get it to stop, but also because no human should undergo that much suffering. True some deserved it and worse, but when it comes to hearing the screams of a man getting his fingernails pulled out or the shrieks of mercy when they force rats to burrow into someone's stomach...it's nightmarish. William was not cut out for that kind of work, and he wondered how the _percontators_ could do that kind of thing and not feel an ounce of regret or pity.

"There were many torture devices back in Ashfeld, but...now that I think about it, the _samurai_ are the masters of torture and interrogation. I've heard stories about how they broke the minds of prisoners with merely drops of water, playing broken music, or growing bamboo shoots through their bodies. It's...God, it even sounds absolutely barbaric." William commented with a shudder.

Balrandir turned to the Warden, taking note of his apprehension. He too was not particular to the suffering of others, but sometimes it was necessary. Yet when that was mentioned about the _samurai_ , he began to think of Ryouichi with a frown. Would he be able to do such a thing? And if so...well, he prayed to the Valar that his doubts would be proven false in the future.

"Perhaps our young _Orochi_ will know something, if what you say is true." Balrandir murmured quietly.

"Yes...I'll bring him in." William replied as he exited the building.

A short while later he brought back Ryouichi, who smelled foul from clearing up the dead with Astrid and Calithiel. His face was set like stone, helm held in one hand and the other casually hanging by his katana.

"You are having trouble with the _shūjin (prisoner)_?" he asked.

"Yes. William here has told me that your people are experts in obtaining information thoroughly. We were hoping you could be of assistance." Balrandir confirmed.

Ryouichi looked at the door for a brief moment before he turned back to the pair, evidently thinking of what he could do to possibly work over the Conqueror. In the brief viewing of Malcolm, he looked like he could take a solid beating, with the exception of Astrid kicking him right in the crotch. The answer did not lie in physical torture, but breaking the mind. Every man had his limits, yet they were short on time. Still, he was no torturer...but he did have an idea.

"I have a bit of an idea, but it has to be done right. I remember there was a method my father's _samurai_ used upon evil men, to find out their masters or uncover the cause of sending _ninja_ to kill him. I need a bucket of water, rope, a chair, heavy things to keep him from moving and something to hang the bucket from." Ryouichi instructed.

"Wait...what are you going to do to him, Ryouichi?" William inquired cautiously.

"I will let his own mind torture him, that is all. William-san, you would be surprised at what you can do with a simple amount of water." the _orochi_ replied simply before walking to the tavern.

The three managed to get the items that Ryouichi needed from the tavern's furniture and the dead piled up outside. Rope was gathered from a few of the bandits who had extra bindings for prisoners, their waterskins removed for both filling up the bucket as well as for the Company's own drinking water, a hook from one of the chandeliers in the tavern and small miscellaneous weights in the form of heavy pieces of metal and some nails that were torn up from the floorboards with force. They had no idea what Ryouichi was planning, but whatever it was, Malcolm wouldn't be able to move at all.

Once the items were gathered, Ryouichi instructed them to lay Malcolm down upon his back and use the remaining binds to strap him down to the floor, using the carpentry nails as posts to keep him secure. The Conqueror, who had tried to struggle out of his bonds earlier in vain, made lewd and nasty remarks about how they were going to "punish him for being such a bad boy", among other things. They ignored his jeers, and continued to work until at last he was heavily bound and immobile. The man couldn't even turn his head if he wanted to, which would have looked rather comical had it not been for their purpose.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Balrandir asked as Ryouichi brought in the bucket.

"For our purposes? _Hai (yes)_." he replied crisply as he hung the bucket above Malcolm's head with the hook William had hammered into the low ceiling with his pommel.

"Leave it to the bloody monkeys to over-complicate everything, eh?" the Conqueror pointed out with a smug grin as the _samurai_ finished hanging the bucket so that it dangled above the prisoner's head.

Silently. Ryouichi withdrew his _katana_ and quickly poked the bottom of it with precise force, hitting it just so that a water droplet would fall onto the man's head every few seconds or so. Malcolm blinked and looked confused as the water drops hit his forehead, though his confusion increased as Ryouichi sheathed his sword and motioned for the pair to leave with him, blowing out the lamps as they did so.

"Hey, where ya goin'? Hey! HEY!" Malcolm called out as the door closed, leaving him alone in the dark.

Once the door was closed, Ryouichi turned to the pair with that same stone-cold expression he usually wore in battle, bereft of any emotion.

"And now we wait. I will watch him, and you two can help Calithiel and Astrid with the dead, _neh_?" He asked as he knelt down beside the door, closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Balrandir and William had no idea what to think of this young man at the moment. He was so...strange. There wasn't any word that they could think of at the moment, but the lad knew what he was doing, apparently. it made them wonder how many times he had witnessed this, or perhaps did himself to others. Yet they kept those thoughts to themselves as they walked out and joined the women in clearing up and organizing the dead.

* * *

Malcolm had no idea what was going on. Here he was, bound and trapped like some wild hog being dragged to the butcher's shop, and now some monkey-boy has decided to leave him in the dark with no light! Oh when he got out of here he'd tear that _samurai_ a new ass with his bare hands, then find the bitch who kicked him in his manhood and tussle around with her. He'd get these bastards for sure, but-

 _Drip..._

His thoughts kept getting interrupted by the water droplet every few seconds, plinking onto his bare forehead. He growled and tried to shift around to get out of the binds, or at the very least adjust for comfort, but to no avail. The elf and the Warden had good knotwork there, and they weighed him down with whatever they could find. Couldn''t even shift without-

 _Drip..._

Another one dropped onto his head, making him curse out loud as he voraciously tried to shift again. Nothing. Malcolm ground his teeth as he looked around, trying to find a source of light or anything to distract him from the water. It was all pitch black around him, and the air smelled faintly of smoke, old wax, mold and his own stench.

 _Drip..._

"You think this is gonna work on me, _samurai_?! I've faced worse tortures before!" Malcolm yelled out of the room, his voice echoing on the walls.

No answer from the outside. It was deathly quiet, except for his own heavy breathing, and that damnable water bucket.

 _Drip..._

Malcolm didn't know how much time had passed, nor what exact day it was. Was it still nighttime? Still today? How long had he been in here? It felt like hours had gone by, or perhaps even days. He couldn't even focus on anything, being blind as a bat in this room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, or in this case...a water drop.

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _D_ _rip..._

That feeling just began to play on Malcolm's mind, feeling the water just tap repeatedly on his forehead. He felt his throat going dry, realizing he hadn't drunk any water in a while. Nor food, now that he thought about it. His belly rumbled as he attempted to lean his head back and try to catch a droplet in his mouth, but to no avail. The droplets continued to land on his forehead, in the same spot they had been dropping since he was first thrown in here.

It felt like it was wearing away at his flesh,drilling deeper and deeper into his skull. Malcolm lay there without moving, and attempted to close his eyes to sleep. He prayed that being a heavy sleeper would push away the feeling of the water droplets. Besides, his eyes weren't really much use here now. So he closed them, attempting to dream of peasant women whom he'd claim later on in his time. Yes, that one peasant girl, with the large arse and cushiony thighs. Betsy, he thought her name was, the tavern wench who would always do that one-

 _Drip..._

The image was immediately dispelled by the water drop. Malcolm growled out loud, soon growing into a frustrated roar. How the hell could he not move?! He was strong like an bull, powerful enough to wrestle large Shugoki to the ground, and yet this stopped him?! He began to grow more and more furious with himself, and soon attempted to thrash around like a netted boar, snorting and grunting with ire against his tight bonds.

It was to no avail, and the water bucket continued to drip on and on.

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

Soon...he couldn't take it anymore. That infernal water...it was the devil's work! It was driving him utterly mad! That's all he could think about! Everything interrupted by that...that noise! It was breaking into his skull, and would soon work its way into his brain! It was going to kill him, leave him a madman like those inane Conquerors he saw scattered throughout the land! Oh God, he didn't want to end up like them; mad without any form of sanity or home! He...it must stop! They were trying to kill him, not get information! Was this penance for all the sins he had committed?! Why were they doing this?!

 _"_ _Prohibere (Stop)! Prohibere (Stop)! Quaeso, quia caritas Dei, prohibere (Please, for the love of God, stop)!"_ he howled out, eyes wide as he continued to flail in his bonds, on the verge of tears.

* * *

Ryouichi had sat outside the door this entire time, calmly meditating as he waited for the Conqueror inside to break. He knew it was only a matter of time; no one could resist that kind of torture, not even his own people. It was a method that his kind's ancestors developed after seeing how water could erode a hole into stone, even if it was a continuous drop over and over. They did the same thing to humans, and found that even in a controlled environment, it would break them within a couple hours. That, or the isolation of being alone...and the fact that he could not see was something to factor in.

It was a method he himself did not enjoy using, but it was necessary in this case, and he felt no remorse for a bandit like Malcolm. Just another parasite growing fat from the war around him.

When he heard Malcolm scream out in his Latin tongue, feverish and desperate, he knew it had done its work. Casually, as if going to water the flowers, Ryouichi stood up and walked over to William and Balrandir, nodding for them to come along.

"It worked?" Balrandir asked.

" _Hai (Yes)_. This is the perfect time, when he is still rational but close to losing his mind. Any later, and he will tell you anything you want just to get it to stop. Move quickly, and ask him questions he can answer." Ryouichi advised as he walked to where Astrid and Calithiel were, whom looked at the _orochi_ with a degree of confusion. He'd fill them in later.

William and Balrandir exchanged glances before moving to the general store, prepping their flint and tinder to reignite the lamps so they could see. When they entered into the room, they were greeted by a shaky noise coming from the Conqueror's mouth, the moonlight showing feverish eyes ad he shook under his bonds. The pair were calm, though in both their eyes they were aghast at the effect of a simple water droplet.

"Now you see why the _samurai_ are masters of interrogation. They can find the simplest object and use it as a weapon against you." William said with a degree of disdain, going up to the lamps and illuminating them for all three to see.

Balrandir was silent as he approached the water bucket and cut it down, catching the object while not spilling any water. They'd have to refill their canteens so they wouldn't waste any of the precious liquid. He went outside briefly, ordering Calithiel to refill their skins while they interrogated Malcolm. Judging by his looks, he was ready to answer anything.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Balrandir asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, yes I'll bloody talk! I'll tell ya anythin'! Just don't...don't do the water! Keep it away from me!" Malcolm begged.

"You will not suffer that anymore. We'll let you go free as we've said, just answer our questions." the elf calmly replied.

"Alright, alright! I'll...I'll tell ya anythin'..." Malcolm murmured.

"Where did you and your men get all those weapons?" Balrandir asked.

"Th' orcs...th' orc tribes supplied us. I...I got my armor an' shite from th' Marauder clans, y'see. Traded som' prisoners, found some nice shiny weapons for us all, see?" Malcolm explained.

Balrandir's eyes narrowed. The Marauder orcs were known for their love of gold and shiny objects, greedy and boisterous kleptomaniacs. It wasn't uncommon to see their armor made of solid gold or pieces looted from enemy corpses, especially high-ranking officers or noblemen. Though if they looted weapons and armor from the Iron Legion, Warborn and Chosen...

"Did you ask where they got these items from?" the elf inquired.

"No, no I didn't! But, but I overheard some of th' orcs talkin' 'bout how there's some new commander o' some dark lord. He's been speedin' up th' forges back in Isengard an' Mordor, puttin' out new weapons o' bettah quality. Some o' th' orc weapons are nuthin' but crude slabs o' iron. Yet these boys were armed wit' actual steel, an' that ain't all. They'd be armed wit' gear from back 'ome; _tasque (grenades),_ axes, siege weapons...damn well could make an' army o' his own wit' all that production!" Malcolm went on.

The elf's eyes furrowed even further, and even William, sitting by a chair he pulled in, sat up and leaned in upon Malcolm. A new...commander? Who? It'd have to be someone who would be powerful and feared enough to have the orcs respect him like this, clever enough to establish trade routes with these so-called Marauders, and intelligent enough to manage production like this.

 _"Utrum dicat nomini ejus (Did they say his name)?"_ William asked in Latin.

 _"_ _Nemo autem non feci (No, no they didn't). Sed ipsi electi erant et vix de eo (They were mighty scared of him though)."_ Malcolm admitted in the same language.

William began to think over a possible list of suspects. It could be someone from Blackstone, one of the commanders that followed Apollyon. Someone who knew their way around an army and who was a natural leader.

"Sound like anyone you would know?" Balrandir asked the Warden.

"No...but the Blackstone Legion could be a good spot. Either that or a clan leader from one of the Vikings or a Samurai daimyo. Could be anyone...but it looks like we'll have to interrogate some orcs for this." William concluded.

"Are you proposing we hunt down warband after warband and pray it gets us answers?" Balrandir asked.

"No, but we should at least take the initiative," William said before turning to Malcolm, "you did say there were more orc patrols moving about freely, right?"

"Indeed I did...and perhaps our friend here could-"

"Th' Studded Hills! Th' Studded Hills is where we met 'em Marauders! They got an outpost there, maybe twenty or thirty leagues south o' th' Gladden Fields! That's where we traded!" Malcolm suddenly burst out.

The pair shifted their eyes upon the Conqueror, and then Balrandir raised a blade to Malcolm's neck, the shining blade catching the torchlight and refracting it onto the sweat that dropped from his skin.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you? Because we can always bring back the water bu-"

"Augh, fuck! I swear by the Holy Virgin Mary that I'm tellin' the truth! I swear it! Why would I lie to ya!?" The Conquerer burst out.

"Because that place is the perfect spot for an ambush. It's got rolling hills as natural barriers, crags in rocks for archers, and many small pitfalls one can fall into. A whole company can disappear in there...and not to mention the patrols that might be out." Balrandir countered.

"Listen, listen! I know it sounds dangerous, but they'd be willin' ta trade wit' ya if ye look like highwaymen or mercenaries! They honestly don't care unless they find out about y'elvish ears an' shite! All they want is money and gold!" Malcolm protested.

Balrandir narrowed his eyes as he thought over this. The Marauders were a greedy breed of orc, and they loved to collect prisoners to sell to the so-called "Terror Tribe" of orcs for torture and amusement. It was a grim fate...but an idea came to mind. He turned Malcolm and narrowed his eyes once more, crossing his arms.

"How much would a Rivendell elf go for on that market?" he asked bluntly.

William blinked in surprise at the question, and so did Malcolm.

"Wha?"

"How much would a Rivendell elf be worth in the slave market?" Balrandir asked again.

"Uhm...I dunno, maybe about two hundred gold pieces. Depends on th' age an' status o' th' prisoner. Why?" Malcolm answered.

"That's all I needed to know." Balrandir replied before turning away and walking out.

William and Malcolm looked at each other with equal confusion, and the Conqueror gestures his head to the door.

 _"Quae est infernum (The hell was that)?"_ He asked.

 _"Non intellego (No idea)."_ William replied as he stepped out of the room as well, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When the pair was outside, they saw that the trio had finished their work of organizing and sorting through the dead and their armaments. The horses were caroused into the nearby stable with bardings and saddles still on; the weapons were laid into piles, categorized by their quality as well as the armor; then the stinking pile of the dead were placed in the middle of the square, ready to be burnt. They did good work, though the pair saw the three sitting on a porch of a hut, wiping sweat off their eyes and foreheads as they did so. Must have been hard work indeed.

"Gather round, all of you. We have new information." William called out _._

The three sat up instantly then came over to the spot outside the entrance of the general store, though William made sure they were out of earshot of Malcolm.

"We've learned that there's an orc outpost fifty leagues south of the Gladden Fields. They're part of the Marauder tribe, so they have an obsession with gold and hoarding things. Though they also moonlight as slavers, and they've got a thing for selling to both orc and man, especially man. They have shinier things to sell, after all. I have a plan to get inside that outpost and interrogate the war-chief in charge of it." Balrandir explained.

"Magpie orcs...great." Astrid muttered.

"What does this have to do with us reuniting with our people?" Ryouichi asked.

"It is not only one the way to Lothlórien, but we can also find out if they have heard news of any of your armies passing by. The Marauders may be magpies at heart, but they do have attention to detail. They'd most likely have a network of trackers with some of the Feral tribe out and about. In any case, they will have information we need, and also if there's someone truly orchestrating something sinister." The elf explained.

"Uh huh, and how exactly will we be able to get in unnoticed? I'm guessing that the outpost is filled with orcs." Astrid started.

"You are correct, but that outpost isn't going anywhere. We'll scout out the area, and if it is too difficult to overtake we will need reinforcements from Lothlórien. I remember a few of my friends in that forest who are excellent scouts...and perhaps with luck we may encounter some of your people there as well." Balrandir offered.

"God willing we do. But what was your plan?" William asked.

"Our good friend Malcolm has told us that elven slaves are worth a good deal in the markets. With this in mind, Calithiel and I will be worth more than enough gold. Our weapons will be worth just as much, and it would be an opportunity they could not pass up." Balrandir explained.

"And I assume we would be the 'slavers' selling you?" Astrid concluded.

"Precisely. With some effects, you three could pass for a Black Númenorian, a Dunlender woman, and most definitely an Easterling. Then with the reinforcements from Lóthlorien, we will be able to surprise them and slaughter their forces, not only gaining information, but also removing a blight from Middle Earth." Balrandir added.

The group looked at each other with pondering faces while Balrandir explained this to Calithiel. It was a risky endeavor, for if they fail the Company would be slaughtered and the two elves sold into slavery. On the other hand, it would be worth a shot to gain some information. Yet wouldn't the elves simply provide the whereabouts of the armies? Elves are much better than orcs when it comes to scouting, but then again, why not do the world a favor and remove the orcs? It might draw attention to them, though they're not as important as say the Fellowship of the Ring.

It's worth a try.

"This is crazy, but I do love me some sabotage." Astrid commentated with a grin.

"You'll take pleasure in any form of danger, won't you?" William muttered.

"Better than just sitting around doing nothing." She countered.

"Fair enough, I suppose...but I beg that you try to be cautious on this, alright? I don't wish to have either of you die just yet." William stated.

"Why William! Do you mean to say that you actually care about us poor miserable heathens?" Astrid replied with a mock tone and gesture of surprise.

"No, I would just rather we don't suffer casualties. The good Lord frowns upon those who let their friends die needlessly." He countered.

"And we need a battering ram in case we must undergo a siege." Ryouichi piped up.

"Oh ha ha. You'll both get your asses booted out of Valhalla when you meet the Allfather." Astrid pouted.

"As you say, Astrid-chan." Ryouichi replied without a smile.

 _"Sjúga pottin í geit (Suck a goat's dick)."_ Astrid shot back.

"If you three are quite finished, Calithiel and I have agreed to the plan." Balrandir interrupted.

"Right, right...she's alright with what she may have to undergo?" William asked.

"Yes. She has been warned and told she wouldn't have to undergo this if she refuses, but she willing." Balrandir replied, a faint degree of pride in his voice.

Ryouichi looked over at Calithiel, who nodded to him with effort. He could see a fierce determination in her eyes, but at the same time he saw a degree of fear underneath. Ishmoz's torture was rough, and it certainly left a fair share of scars on her mind and body. Nevertheless, she would not give into fear, no matter how harsh it was. For the sake of the Company, her mentor and Ryouichi, she wouldn't.

The _orochi_ nodded back, but then turned to the entrance of the general store and motioned towards it.

"What about the man in there?" He asked.

"I say we kill him. Last thing we need is some bastard like him to give us away." Astrid declared.

"I am in agreement."

 _"Hai (Yes)."_

William looked hesitant though, casting a glance back at the doorway. He had given his word that they would let Malcolm go, and the last thing he wished to be known as an oath-breaker. It would grate at his conscious, but...

"William, he betrayed your legion and went back to his life of crime. You are not in the wrong here." Balrandir consoled.

The Warden didn't reply, staying silent for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and looking back.

"Let me do it." He said firmly.

Balrandir nodded, and William walked inside the door. It was something he had to do, from one Legionary to another.

* * *

The door creaked open, causing Malcolm to turn his eyes. He had difficulty getting the bindings loose, having only gotten maybe a few inches worth of movement. Damnable knots, he should be stronger than this! His grumbling were set aside as he saw William standing over him, his eyes cold and face set like stone.

" _Quid facturus (What are you going to do)?"_ He asked, not liking what he was seeing.

William silently drew out his longsword, staring down at the Conqueror as the blade caught the flickering lights of the torches. Malcolm realized what was going on, and soon began to struggle like a netted boar, snorting and grunting angrily.

" _Tu quod promisti velis adjuvandum me festina (You promised you'd set me free)!"_ He bellowed out, thrashing violently.

 _"Feci...sit Dominus et propitius esto peccatis nostris (I did...and may the Lord forgive us both our sins)."_ William murmured.

He then plunged his blade right into the Conqueror's head, piercing through to the floor. Malcolm's face was one of fear, betrayal and anger as he twitched viciously on the ground, his eyes slowly clouding over as the life drained quickly from his body. William showed no emotion as he twisted the blade to ensure Malcolm was dead, and then he pulled the blade out with a wet _crunch_ noise.

It had to be done...and it was probably a long-delayed execution.

* * *

Time passed, and soon Malcolm was piled with the bodies of the other bandits. The smell was still as awful as ever, but it would soon be replaced by the smell of rotting flesh. Astrid had a fire bomb prepped for this, but first they would bury Uriah. He deserved that much, at least.

His grave-spot was placed within the local cemetery, where the Company saw many old tombstones of ancient inhabitants of this village. Uriah would be buried with the chest that was in the tavern, so that they may have another guardian before the rightful heirs reclaim it.

Balrandir fashioned a headstone of wood for the old man, carving his name into the wooden plank as best he could with his knife. William and Astrid began to dig a grave th their helmets and weapons, giving it enough room to hold chest and body. Lastly, Ryouichi and Calithiel wrapped the body in white sheets as best they could, mummifying the elder.

He was then laid to rest inside the grave, with the items inside refilled and sealed as much as possible, despite Calithiel's kick. They gathered around the grave, where William began.

"I don't know much about Uriah, where he came from or who he was. I do know that he died valiantly in the defense of his village, and any man who would defend his home and what's left of his family even against insurmountable odds is a good man in God's eyes. I ask that when he reaches the Pearly Gates of Heaven that you, almighty God, please let him in." William said while crossing himself thrice.

It was then Astrid's turn, and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Lo, There do I see my Father...Lo, there do I see my Mother...Lo, there do I see my Brothers and my Sisters and Lo, there do I see my people back to the beginning, and Lo they do call to me, and bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave will live forever." She chanted aloud in Common, honoring the man's place in Valhalla.

It was then Ryouichi's turn, who spoke in his native tongue a haiku, unable to say such words in the Common Speech.

 _"Chikyū wa kaori ga tsuyoku, ume no hanabira wa ie ni kaerimasu (The earth is fragrant, with plum petals falling, on my way home)."_

Then lastly, it was the elves turn. They silently lay down two white flowers upon Uriah's body, two chrysanthemums that had been growing nearby. Calithiel let a tear fall from her eyes while Balrandir solemnly nodded. For several silent minutes they stood, heads bowed in respect before they began to bury the man. With helms and shields they threw dirt into the grave, burying the man until at last the grave was full. It was a brief and unremarkable service, but they would fell better knowing Uriah's soul was laid to rest.

It was hard enough to be mourned back on the Continent, let alone buried.

* * *

The Company then slept in the tavern, switching watches until at last dawn broke. After gearing up and getting ready, the Company went through the piles of weapons and armor that they made, taking only what was useful and valuable. Canteens, rations, furs, cloaks, extra blankets, and gold coins. They scavenged what they could and three what they could not into the pile of bodies, stuffing the gaps with hay from the stables.

"Well...this was an eventful day." William commented as they finished their handiwork and went to take the horses.

"You said it...but at least now we have a plan again." Astrid replied as she mounted the courser she chose earlier.

Each warrior chose a horse that suited them; Astrid with her Nokota, Ryouichi a sleek bay Rohirram Thoroughbred, likely a rich mercenary's, Calithiel a milky palomino saddle horse with leather barding, Balrandir a black Rhunish stallion, and lastly William with an armored iron-gray Turkoman warhorse. Of all the Company he had the most difficult time mounting his horse, having Balrandir and Astrid help him up.

"Tin can like you needs to learn how to mount things." Astrid remarked.

"I haven't had the need to. I've always been more comfortable on foot." William replied, feeling the horse snort underneath him.

"Yeah, that's what they all say before they meet a woman." The Valkyrie added with a lewd grin before donning her helmet.

William rolled his eyes as he put his helm on, and urged his horse forward with some effort. It would take time for all of them to get used to their horses, but for now the beasts obeyed their new owners commands. The five trotted by the pile, making sure everything was cleaned up before William nodded to Astrid. With casual movements, the Valkyrie ignited a fire bomb and chucked it onto the pile. The bodies caught quickly with the hay, and soon the sickly-sweet stench of burning flesh filled the air.

"Come. Let us leave this place." William commanded before urging his horse forward.

As the Company left, the pile burned as the flames went higher and higher. By the time someone noticed, the Company would be long gone before any part would arrive.

The flame soon dwindled in the distance, it's smoke rising above the purple-red sky as a red sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank you all for your patience once again, and to those fans who are still loyal to this story, your comments and words have motivated me to keep going. I know I'm not always up to date with my entries nor do I have a proper schedule, but I'll be damned if I disappoint you all.**

 **From Russia with love,**

 **-The Bonfire Storyteller**


End file.
